A Family of Eight
by dragon's nest
Summary: When the plane that brought their respective parents crashed, the kids had to take it the hard way. This is a story of eight kids surviving together under the same roof. AU. Extra? [8.5/8.5]
1. Wormwood: Wheel of Chains

**A/N: AU(ish) fic, set in a world of rainbows and misdirection. Watch out!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke will always belong to the respective owner(s).**

* * *

A Family of Eight

~ Wheel of Chains ~

* * *

It was a stormy night indeed, one could tell by merely watching the thick cumulonimbus clouds and heavy downfall. Though, it was all just fine in just 15 minutes before. But that was all seeming like a dream now. The infamous red was burning over the big iron bird who looked like a piece of torn metals by now. The people left speechless in the waiting room; they were just gazing at the sight, unable to do anything but to watch.

But that scene was craved deep inside the children's hearts so much, before turning into a wound that no one could ever heal...

* * *

September 9th

Akashi Seijuurou (5)

* * *

_"Tonight at September 9th, a terrible plane accident happened at the Tokyo International Narita Airport just now. The Boeing-404 crashed at the airport lane, making the other planes held a few moments on the air. The heavy weather was primarily the cause of the crash, but the police is still investigating through the witnesses."_

The news on TV was airing a terrible accident of a plane that failed to land safely. A five-years old kid was watching it at the living room, together with his servant. Their faces were tense and the kid almost teared up but he held it. The faithful servant was looking worried, but he couldn't betray his master's wish.

_"The police has begun recovering and identifying bodies from the site of a plane crash. From 150 people that were inside the plane, only a boy roughly five-years old is saved. However, he is heavily injured and the medical team had to take him to the nearby hospital. The police has given us the few names of the bodies they had identified. The captain and his crew has been identified as-"_

Upon hearing this, the top notch butler, Shirogane Eiji immediately jolted and spoke, "Seijuurou-_bochama_, you really don't have to-"

"Be quiet, Eiji. I don't teach you to disobey me." The boy talked normally with threatening tone. Though, it was his actual way of suppressing an urge to cry. The people with Akashi names can't show their weaknesses, he recalled this from his father. "It's a mistake. _Ojii-sama _is wrong. _Chichi-ue_, _Haha-ue _they didn't-"

"Seijuurou-_bochama_..." His servant voice trailed off. "By all means, then."

_"...In these list of names, the famous politician of Tokyo, Akashi Seishiro and his wife also mentioned. As the leader of Akashi family, he and his wife went to the America for a meeting held by his group. Their deaths are confirmed by the police to be not long-"_

Upon hearing this, Akashi Seijuurou's eyes immediately blurred... So not him at all, but he had some strong hunch that his parents would forgive him for showing his weakness. Just once and one tear, he pleaded deep inside his mind.

* * *

September 9th

Aomine Daiki (6) and Aomine Satsuki (5)

* * *

"Ne, Dai-_niichan_..." A tug from his sleeve startled a tanned boy who was dribbling his basket ball. They were playing at the basketball field "...Let's go home?"

"Wait, Satsuki, can you please wait for another five minutes...?" The tanned boy pleaded the little girl with pinkish hairs. "It's still 4 PM, for goodness' sake!"

"...At 3.30 PM before, you said exactly the same thing..." A frown was tugging from her lips. She was adorable indeed and one would found it strange to have both of them related. "...Dai-_niichan_...?"

Supressing an urge to shout at her, the tanned boy sighed. "Fine, fine. Let's go home, Satsuki!"

"Y-Yes!" The girl immediately cheered up, a smile escaped from her soft lips. "...Oh, It's going to rain soon, Dai-_niichan_! Look at the clouds!"

"Yeah, and the bees will stung you with their buts." Aomine commented in sarcastic way.

"I'm serious!" Satsuki puffed her cheeks adorably. "We have to hurry home...!"

Pinching her cheeks, her brother raised his eyebrows. "Why are you being a pushy today, Satsuki?" His brother instinct suddenly kicked in. He narrowed his eyes when he looked around them. "No one here is harassing you, right? If yes, tell me! I'll kick their buts right away!"

The girl shook her head quickly, albeit it was a little bit hard for her to do it with her brother's hands on her cheeks. "It's just _Okaa-chan_ and _Otou-chan_ are coming home today...right? So I thought we have to hurry back home and-"

"Daiki! Satsuki!" Someone called them from a far. The tanned boy immediately went in front of his sister, his brother instinct activated. "Your parents-!"

He was known of being overly protective at his sister, as his father instructed him into one. Though, he couldn't protect his sister from the sad event that befall upon them later on.

* * *

September 9th

Kagami Taiga (6)

* * *

"_Finally, we have arrived!_" Alex beamed as she was stretching her sore muscles. Being in plane for quite long time had made her muscles stiff. She was using a rich accent from America. "_Quite a sight, right Tiger?_"

"_...Alex, you're being stared at..._" Kagami hissed at the blonde teenager when she revealed her stomach a little before sighing. "_Why are you coming with us, anyway? Mom won't like it, you know. Especially, Grandma's death is still-_"

"_We can't delude ourselves with sad memories, Tiger!_" Alex beamed at him, seeming to dislike the boy's tone. "_And sis would be delighted to see me! After visiting Toshi's annoying relatives, we can go travel around!_"

"_...Well, I like it good in the States._" The boy muttered darkly as he dribbled a basket ball a little before he took it back at his arm, afraid of those airport securities warned and confiscated it. "_And I want to play basket!_"

"_...Jeez, I guess I play with you too much._" She walked to the nearest seats while dragging their luggage and sat there with the slight red haired boy following after her obediently. "_So, how do you think of Japan? It's interesting, isn't it?_"

"_...Alex, I'm just here for 10 minutes._" The boy rolled his eyes comedically. Alex laughed seeing this. "_I can't even understand what they said..._"

"_I know, I know._" Alex ruffled his already messy hairs again before grinning. "_I barely understand it either..._"

"_I don't know why we should pay a respect to that old man's family..._" Kagami folded his hands, turning his face to the window at the waiting room. "_I don't even recognize his face anymore..._"

"_Easy, Tiger._" Alex patted his shoulder in attempt of cooling his temper. "_Toshi's death is been, let's see, 3 years ago...? That would be when you're around three... No wonder you forget 'bout him. Hey, isn't that sis's plane?_"

"_Uh, yeah. Boeing-404, if I'm not wrong_." Kagami muttered lowly before he went to the glass wall at the waiting room. "_It looks weird, though-_"

As if following the boy's remark, the plane was slowly going down before it hit the airport lane. The people at the waiting room immediately walked forward to see it more, though what followed them wasn't a sight to see. The plane was dragging his lower body at the asphalt with a high speed, before a very bright fire suddenly encircled it.

*BAM!*

A loud explosion was heard, even from quite the distance. It was as if he was having a really, horrid nightmare from his dream. But when he usually had his mother to awake him, he didn't have anyone to weak him up now.

* * *

September 9th

Midorima Shintaro (6)

* * *

A boy around six-years old was walking around the hospital, gazing at the sick people before stopped abruptly at the door with the sign 'Director' and a small sign name below it 'Midorima'.

He walked around the room, looking for a right book to read before his gaze ended up at a book. It was said in difficult kanji 'Heart Complications'. Then, he walked to the coach before settling down on it. He flipped few pages, his eyebrows knitted sometimes, unable to read kanjis, but he continued reading it.

"...I know this one," The boy fixed his glasses' position. "It's called..." He bit his lip in order to remember it again. "..._Otou-sama_ said it once...heart bleed...? ...When the heart started to bleed when performing...surgery, we have to use...umm, the valve? At the...artery."

Sighing once, he closed the book, mumbling. "I wish I can read it. _Otou-sama _really takes a lot of time, coming from the airport..."

He then put the book back to its shelf before walking to the desk, taking a frame with a simple green leaf decoration on the bottom right corner. A family picture with his father, himself, and his late mother. She was sitting down on a chair whilst he and his father stood with a slight smile on their lips.

"...Good afternoon, _Okaa-sama_..." A slight smile curved from his lips. "_Otou-sama _is going home from America, another volunteer works of medical doctors, he said... You know, it's been a year since you've gone... But we're alright! Please take care of us, _Okaa-sama..._"

_"PLEASE MOVE! EVERYONE, MOVE!"_

The shout from outside made him jolted, to the point of almost dropping the frame. He then put it carefully on the desk, before another shout followed after.

_"HANG ON! DO EITHER OF YOU HAVE BLOOD TYPE A?"_

The boy walked to the door and opened it slowly. The ruckus outside was actually normal for a hospital, but he inquired that it wasn't like usual emergency situation. Moreover, the immediate central unit situated at the floor below. To be able to hear it from distance was quite terrifying.

"Shintaro!" A familiar figure with white lab coat went to him with worried expression. "It's him...! Your father!"

* * *

September 9th

Kise Ryota (6)

* * *

"Ryota_-kun_, you're coming today as well!" A staff at the airport greeted a boy with a smile. In front of him, a six-years old boy was smiling innocently, looking like an angel. "Kise_-san_ hasn't arrived yet, would you like to come to his office?"

"Yes, Takeuchi_-san_. I'm sorry for going here without any notice..."

When the boy nodded, the fat man with the 'Takeuchi Genta' tag name replied. "Oh, don't be. You're a good kid, so I'd love to have you around. You know how to get there, right? I'm sorry, I have to go now, Chief said I have to deliver it to his report by now..."

"A-Ah, I'm sorry for delaying you." The boy nodded politely. The double yellow boy pointed at the road in front of him. "It's okay, I memorize the path. I'll be going now. Have a good day, Takeuchi_-san_."

"..." The man looked bewildered before he answered. "Y-Yes!"

The boy then walked to the path he had memorized couple of days ago. He was going to see his father, worked as a pilot of a plane. Usually, no ordinary person shall enter this place because it was restricted for unauthorized people. However, with his angelic, playful, and polite attitude, he could get in there quite easily.

He was about to make a surprise for his father who was 'driving' a plane by hijacking his room. The boy chuckled at the image of his shocked father. Arriving at the room, he took a couple of keys in his pocket, in an attempt to unlock the room. Being a single parent, his father had given him an access of the house keys. Though, the key he had now was something he took without his father's knowledge.

"_Mou_, he really takes a lot of time..." The boy pouted as he walked to his father desk and sat himself cozily on the luxurious chair. "I wonder what _Otou-san_ brings me today~ A box of chocolate from America?"

He flipped the chair to watch the scenery behind him that the window offered. He was seeing the airport lane with lots of plane on it, albeit the weather was very much worse. Though, his father could handle this kind of weather; he was given a medal of honor for nothing, right?

"Ah! Here it is!" The boy walked closer to the large window, examining the almost arriving plane. He checked his watch; delayed by 3 minutes, so it must be his father's. "Boeing-404!"

But suddenly, he felt something bad was happening. Seeing a lot of arriving planes, he had known on when the plane would show its tires and when the wings folded. This plane his father was in, looked weird, is it because of the rains?

"N-no. If you don't open it, it'll-" He said in horror, but he still stayed in the room, unable to do anything but muttered to himself. "Open the tires, _Otou-san_!"

True to his words, the plane hit the airport lane quite hard. The plane was rapidly going at the lane. However, the friction between the plane and the lane started the fire before something terrible happened.

*BAM!*

The plane explode and fires surrounded it like it was nothing. There the boy was, still standing, watching at the window the whole tragedy. He was currently unable to express something, let alone spoke anything. Unbeknownst to him, his father's pilot cap fell down from his desk.

* * *

September 9th

Murasakibara Atsushi (6)

* * *

A tall boy around eight-years old was looking through a shop's cake displays. He was tall enough to let him see the display cakes without tiptoeing. He brought a plastic bag with sweets showing at the top. Even though he looked like an eight-years, he wore a baggie overalls and white t-shirt with casual sneakers that looked childish enough.

"...Masa-_chin_'s late," the boy frowned upon this. "...I'm hungry..." There even a loud noises coming from his tummy. Though, for a boy that eats a lot, he didn't get fat - just normal weight with abnormal height, of course.

"And it's cloudy now. Not long after this, it will rain and Masa-_chin_ would be late to come home." He narrowed his eyes lazily before yawning loudly. "...After she comes back, I'll ask her to buy me a triple layered cheesecake. Masa-_chin_ won't dare to say no." After nodding, he walked away from the spot he was standing and headed back to his house.

Saying that a house seemed too much since he actually stayed at the small compartment that was roughly 8x4 _tatami_(s). Though, he grimaced when he opened his door. A lot of plastic wraps were scattering around at the _tatami_(s). Even though the woman called Aramaki Masako couldn't say no to her cousin, he would got hit by her _shinai_.

"I...guess I'll tidy it now." Pouting, he put his plastic bag before taking a black plastic bag from the kitchen. He took it one by one before put it in the plastic bag. He himself didn't believe the amounts of plastic wraps that he had managed to pile up by now.

After that, he walked to the door and put it next to the door. Maybe the weird but nice dandy beside their compartment would help them put it at the trash sites.

*GROWL*

"...No good. I'm really hungry." His eyebrows furrowed, he looked very lazy to move. "Guess it means that I have to cook it by myself again..."

When Atsushi walked to the kitchen and decided to cook another simple meals, he looked at the window who showed a very, very bad storm. Although, being a normal kid, he decided to lock up the windows before the rains poured up from outside the window. He also took the laundries inside before closing tightly the windows.

Until now, Atsushi didn't know what made him chose to power on the TV, maybe his under consciousness told him so. Because the time he saw it, he found the last channel would be a news channel. Worst, it was his cousin's name on the list of the victims. The flight attendant - Aramaki Masako.

* * *

September 9th

Kuroko Tetsuya (5)

* * *

_"Attention, passengers of the plane. We will arrive at Tokyo International Narita Airport around 30 minutes by now. There will be few disturbances because of the bad weather. Current local time is 3.30 PM."_

When the flight attendant's voice rang through the entire plane, he opened his crystal blue hairs. He was looking outside at the window, looking very amazed by the view of the white clouds. The boy was around five years old with light colored hairs and eyes. He was sleeping before the plane started to yank - however, he didn't look afraid at all.

Someone tapped his shoulder from behind lightly and it was ticklish. He suddenly turned to see who, but his cheek was suddenly poked by the person's cheek. He was looking at the woman questioningly before smiling.

"Good afternoon, _Okaa-san_." A smile tugged up from his expressionless face. "What are you doing just now...?"

A stifle laugh was heard from her lips. "It was a joke, Tetsuya_-kun_. You know, poking people's shoulder before their cheek?"

"...No?" The boy tilted his head adorably. "I haven't heard...or experienced it before this..."

A bright, warm smile tugged from the woman's lips. "Then Tetsuya_-kun_ have to talk to others more."

"...Okay." A nod followed after this. "Umm, _Okaa-san_?"

"Yes?" The woman turned her head to her son, waiting for an answer. She was a middle aged woman who had light colored bob hairs and beautiful eyes.

With a blush, he scratched his cheek before saying, "May I go to toilet?"

Smiling slightly, the woman who really liked him sans the expression nodded gracefully. "Oh, my. Of course you may. Do you know where you can find it, Tetsuya-_kun_? Or shall I ask the attendant?"

He shook his head slightly, "No, it's alright, _Okaa-san_. I know where to find it..." He then released the seat-belt before walking to the side. His mother chuckled a little before going back to sleep again.

When the little boy walked his way to the toilet, he found a lot of interesting people were in the plane with him.

For example, the glasses man who was busy with scribbling the paper, apparently he was a doctor since the flight attendant just now asked for his help. It seemed that someone got very, very sick. He instructed something to the attendant before giving a pill from his medicine box. He nodded stiffly when he saw the boy was looking at him. The boy immediately walked away.

Next, there was also a pair of couple who wore formal attires. The woman looked very similar to a real flesh of Yamato Nadeshiko, her beauty really indescribable. The man looked compassionate yet calm as well, he looked very strict and demanding, but Tetsuya was sure he was kind. They were talking a difficult conversation for an authoress' son couldn't even decipher. Though, they smiled at him when they found that he had been listening. He blushed before nodded and walked away from the spot.

The female flight attendant who looked professional came up for him. Smiling, she asked, "Hello, do you want any help? What are you doing?"

"Ah, no." Tetsuya shook his head slightly. "Please don't mind me. I'm just going to toilet."

"Okay. Please be careful on the way." She smiled politely before walking away. Tetsuya nodded and proceed walking to the toilet.

It was when he bumped into someone. Uh-oh, a foreign woman. What should he said? Looking frantic, he said with soft voice in English, "_I'm sorry."_

_"My, it's alright my dear. You can speak English too?" _The foreign woman asked. When the boy tilted his head, the woman chuckled before saying in Japanese. "It's okay, sweetheart. Can you speak English?"

"Umm, unfortunately, no." Tetsuya shook his head politely. "Ah, may I be excused?"

Chuckling, she said brightly. "Oh, of course you do."

Then Tetsuya proceed to walk away from the spot, hurrying to go to it before any problem raised. There, he had to wait with a tanned man who was whistling in front of the toilet. It seemed that the toilet was already full. Looking at him, he smiled. "So we have to wait for this guy to get out, eh, _chibi_?"

"It appears so." Looking him with dull expression, he continued. "May I ask on how long you've been standing there?"

"5 damn minutes- Oh, sorry." The man looked apologetic when he said the word. "My wife will hit me if she found me saying that to a four."

"But I'm five." Tetsuya pouted adorably. "It's okay, I can keep a secret."

The man smiled a little bitter. "I'm sorry. You look younger than you look. But you probably the same age as my daughter. My son had the same tanned skin like me, though. I guess old tradition kept running down, eh?"

"I see." Tetsuya nodded politely before he inquired. "Are you sure that there isn't anyone inside? The light indicator is green."

"Oh!" He pushed the door who showed him no one. "Eh-hehe. Sorry." He got inside at the same time the person inside the toilet next to him got out. Tetsuya then proceed inside.

After he had done, he then walked back to where his seat was. That was before he bumped into someone again. This time, he was a handsome man who wore a pilot attires. Smiling, he asked him worriedly, "_Chibi_, are you alright? Is something hurt? I'm sorry I didn't pay attention, I was busy talking with the flight attendants."

"Ah, it's okay sir." Tetsuya shook his head slightly. He got curious on why pilot stood here. "May I ask something?"

"Sure, everything on my knowledge, _chibi_!" The man said brightly. If he wasn't a pilot, Tetsuya was sure he would be a successful model. "...Uhm, let me guess, why am not at the pilot's cabin?"

Tetsuya nodded expressionlessly. Why could him understand what he said?

"That's because I have a son around your age who asked me the same thing too." He chuckled lightly. "We have this amazing auto-pilot thing, you know."

"I see. Then, please excuse me, sir." Tetsuya nodded before leaving the spot. The man waved back with smiling.

When he had went back to his seat, he found that his mother sat at his seat next to the window. Curious, he asked, "_Okaa-san? _Are you feeling okay?"

"Unfortunately, no." She smiled bitterly before she inquired. "Can I ask you to switch places? I guess with better view of the clouds, I would feel better in no time."

"Sure." Tetsuya smiled slightly. He walked to his mother's seat and fasten back the seat-belt He proceed to close his eyes, attempting to sleep before the plane was shaken hardly for few times. His mother grabbed his hand, making sure it was alright.

_"Attention, ladies and gentleman. We will arrive by 15 minutes at Tokyo International Narita Airport. Please fasten your seat-belt We are about 1000 feet up at the air. Current local time is 3.45."_

That was the last thing Tetsuya remembered. The flight attendant voice, the people he had met inside the plane, and his mother bright smile that made him at ease. Though, when he opened his eyes again, he only found the red surrounded him with no mercy.

* * *

**Greetings to you! I originally want to make this into 1 part, but the last word counts said 15k+, while I love reading long chapters, I know not everyone has the same taste as me. So I part it into 8 chapters and would upload the next chapter tomorrow. I really love mixing Kagami with Generation of Miracles! Oh, don't worry, everything will end up well... I hope it's well written for you guys. The () part means their age, since Akashi's birthday is December, he's not even 6 yet. Some says I'm abusing Italic button, LOL. ****Please review if you like.**


	2. Snowdrop: Connected Strings

**A/N: AU(ish) fic, set in a world of rainbows and misdirections. Watch out!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke will always belong to the respective owner(s).**

* * *

A Family of Eight

~ Connected Strings ~

* * *

It was raining heavily as well that time. The funeral procession was held quietly, in respect of those who left. In contrast of the procession, the ruckus outside made by reporters still heard from inside. All people were wearing suits in black with few of them have red neckties hanging on their heads, commemorating the dead of Akashi head and his wife.

* * *

September 12th

Akashi Seijuurou

* * *

A black luxurious limousine made its way to pass through the mountains of reporters. The police was busy with yanking away the noisy reporters. When the limousine door was opened inside, there revealed a young boy with red hairs along with his butler. Both of them wore red neckties and black suits.

The unethicful reporters immediately surrounded him with questions.

_"What's your comment of your parents' deaths?"_

_"Will you be the head of Akashi group?"_

_"Who will succeed your father?"_

_"Any comment of your uncle, Akashi Juushiro?"_

_"Is it true that your uncle managing Akashi group?_

_"Will you still be the Akashi group's successor?"_

The boy suddenly glared at the reporter who said that. The reporter suddenly felt chill on his spine but the boy and his butler had gone away from his sight. How rude. He would absolutely be the head of the group; he was raised to be it. He was the perfect candidate. The butler immediately ensured him to lower his tension, "_Bochama_. Please do not pay any attention of those gossipers."

"...I know." Seijuurou nodded a little, a frown tugged from his lips. "Juushiro_-jiisama _hasn't said anything regarding this. Pursue about these matters after the funeral, Eiji."

"Yes, Seijuurou_-bochama_." Eiji nodded. "Ah, this is where we part ways. I'll be waiting for _bochama _to go back outside."

Seijuurou raised his eyebrows, looking a bit perplexed. "Alright. Suit yourself." He said calmly.

"Wait, _bochama_." Shirogane Eiji gave him a Cadburry candy on his palm. "Please, take this. It's good for calming your temper."

Raised his eyebrow, he snatched the candy anyway with a slight blush. Though, he already knew deep inside his heart, Eiji wanted to pay his respect for the last time, but he wouldn't able to do so since he was a butler. A butler couldn't show his emotions; like everyone in Akashi family.

Seijuurou walked calmly inside and looking around his side. He then proceed in writing his name on the paper list before going inside. A lot of people was there, including few others around his age. Almost none of them paid any attention to him since he looked like a normal boy except his expensive suit.

Maybe that was why Eiji didn't want to come. He gave him personal time to pay his last respect to his parents. The funeral place was quite spacious, so one family got one little space. Well, except his family, of course.

When he wanted to go there, Seijuurou found his parents' subordinates and work relatives were there. It was a bother since he had no intention of being in attention. Not this time. So he decided to pay respect to other people who died in the crash first. Later, he thought, probably the people who visited his parents' would be very much decreased.

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou, Aomine Daiki, Aomine Satsuki

* * *

"Hiks, huwaaaa!"

A girl was crying in front of someone's photo, her parents perhaps. The girl was wearing a black dress which extended to her knee with red ribbons and black shoes. She had long hairs that fluttered around her black dress messily. She was clutching the photo tightly whilst her tanned brother hugged him gently. "...I-I don't want _Otou-chan _and _Okaa-chan_ t-to go! P-Please tell me it's all lie!"

"...Noisy girl." One of the relative said strictly, sighing she said. "If you wanted to cry, this isn't the place. Go away."

The tanned boy came to his little sister with a frown. "...It's alright, Satsuki. Be strong. Please don't cry, you'll make our parents very sad now." The girl immediately wept her tears and his brother patted his head dearly. He presumed glaring at the middle-aged woman. "I'm sorry for my sister's behavior. But this is the funeral. Isn't it okay for her to cry?"

"Tsk, what improper child-!"

"Pardon me, _Obaa-san_." Seeing the heavy tension between them, Seijuurou took control. It wasn't his nature to butt in conversation, but looking at bad things like this he couldn't help it. "...I think he's right. It's only natural for someone to cry at the times like this. I believe you already know this kind of trivial things, aren't you?"

"...You! Tsk, I'll go." The middle-aged woman spoke while leaving the place. She muttered lowly to avoid any more trouble. "How annoying."

"...Thank you, _Onii-chan_." The girl meekly nodded politely to Seijuurou. Her hands clutched her brother's suit. "_Obaa-chan_ is in bad mood, perhaps... _Ne, _Dai-_niichan_?"

"A-Ah, yes." Turning his face to the heir of Akashi, he replied casually. "I'm really sorry for that. You have to watch..._that_."

"It's okay." Akashi offered a little smile, acknowledging them. "...Pardon, but are they...?"

The girl flinched when Seijuurou asked about the couple at the frame. The man was tanned while the woman looked very much like the girl. The boy nodded grimly while he pointed casually with his thumb, "They're our parents. Do you know 'em?"

"...Not really, but I'm here to pay respect." Seijuurou nodded politely. "May I?"

"Sure." The tanned boy smiled a little while offering his hand. Seijuurou raised his eyebrow in question. "We're Aomine."

"...My name is Akashi." Seijuurou stated plainly, watching their expressions. It seemed that they didn't know anything about it. They then hand shook each other. The tanned boy heard his relatives called him, so he left after saying a good bye.

Seijuurou proceed to pay some respect in front of the Aomine couple urns. After he prayed, Seijuurou felt as if his shirt was tugged.

"_Oniichan_..." It came from a girl before. She hesitated before he continued. "Are you here to visit your acquaintances?"

Seijuurou thought a little before saying calmly, "It's my parents. _Perhaps._" His last word was tuned down a little, so she didn't hear it well by the ruckus around them. He knew he shouldn't reveal his last trump card, anyway. Since he had his own agenda by visiting here.

"...I see. I'm sorry to hear that." She looked at the tatami(s) sadly before changing the subject. "Uh, umm, my name is Aomine Satsuki." She pointed gracefully at his older brother who was conversing with his relatives. "And he's my brother, Aomine Daiki."

"Nice to meet you, Aomine-_san_." Seijuurou nodded politely, offering a little smile. However, his head was suddenly calculating something, a realization hit him. A frown tugged from his lips. "...If it's alright with you, may I ask where will you go after this? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

The girl frowned when he asked her such. It seemed that he reminded her about something that she didn't want to remember. Looking down, she replied slowly. "If we're going with our _Ojii-san, _we'll be separated. You know, he couldn't afford to raise _Onii-chan _and I. So _Obaa-chan _said that we should go with her."

"...I see." Seijuurou nodded a little. By _Obaa-chan, _she probably meant that impudent middle-aged woman. "Ah, it seems that I've to go now. I shall take my leave, Aomine_-san_."

"A-Ah! Yes!" Satsuki nodded politely while watching him leave. His brother suddenly poked her shoulder, made her yelped a little.

Frowning, he asked her with interrogating tone. "Hey, what did you talk with him? You're not talking about something weird, aren't you?"

"N-Nothing, Dai-_niichan_." The girl shook her head a little. She clenched her fist, while whispering softly. "...But, that _Onii-chan _looks very, very sad..."

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou, Kise Ryota

* * *

A muffled cry again was heard. Now it was about few meters from here. Since there was still a lot of people in front of his parent's urn, he had no choice but to wander around. This time, it came from a handsome young boy with blonde hairs and yellow eyes. Even though he wore ordinary suits, one could tell that it was well-made. The boy was weeping in front of the portrait of a man with uniform. Judging from the attires he wore, he was the Captain of the crashed Boeing-404.

"Hu-uwaaa!_" _The boy cried with all his might. Kise Ryota had decided that he wouldn't cry at first, but he couldn't stop the tears. It came out uncontrollably, one would say. "...Hiks, why do you have to leave me as well, _Otou-san_? _Okaa_-_san _had gone too... Where should I go now...?"

Seeing him in a misery, Seijuurou felt as if he had no choice but to offer him his handkerchief. Shrugging off, he said casually. "...Before you think about those matters, you should weep your tears first."

"...A-Ah, I'm sorry." The boy smiled slightly while weeping his tears with the handkerchief. "Thank you for the handkerchief, I'll absolutely give it back to you later..."

"No, it's alright." Seijuurou replied simply with a little smile that would reassurance the poor boy. "...I'm sorry for your loss."

The boy's face turned slightly sad. "...Yeah. He's the best father in the world! He is an amazing pilot, you see?" A realization hit the sad boy, so he corrected it with irony. "Ah, I should say _was, _not _is_."

"I'm alright with either." Seijuurou stated while he folded his hands. "...After all, not everyone had the same achievement as he had." Akashi glanced at the medals of achievement before pointing at the gold little stars embedded to the uniform. "That medal isn't given to those who aren't qualified."

"...Thanks." The boy replied shortly, offering a slight smile. "My name is Kise. Kise Ryota. Did we have meet before? I have a feeling I did..."

"No, I believe this is the first time I met you." Seijuurou told him with a slight nod. "My name is," He hesitated a bit before continued. There was a high possibility that this boy knew him at the news report. "Akashi."

"Ah, it's nice to meet you, Akashi-_san_." The boy gave him a simple smile. "...Are you here to-"

A nod with no expression came up from Seijuurou. "...My parents dead. But I'm here to pay respect to your father as well. May I?"

"Of course!" Ryota beamed happily before his face curled down sadly. He murmured softly. "...Not everyone paid a visit... They said that _Otou-san_...is the..." He added grimly. "..._killer_."

Unable to say anything, Seijuurou replied with sad smile. "...I see." So, he proceed forward and paid a respect to the main pilot of Boeing-404. When he had finished, he saw the boy was talking to a middle-aged couple. Seijuurou stood a few meters from them, so he could heard them talking.

"You can go with me, Ryota_-kun_." The man said stiffly. It seemed that he was a strict and collected man, typical a businessman. "It's okay. I have my wife's permission."

"...Is it alright, _Ojii-san_?" The boy looked afraid at him. "I don't want to be a bother to someone..."

"That couldn't do." A slight smile tugged from his lips. "I'll adopt you."

Seeing this, Seijuurou walked away from the spot. He felt that it wasn't appropriate to hear what he shouldn't hear. He then walked to a person that took his interest for a while.

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou, Murasakibara Atsushi

* * *

Seijuurou walked to a boy who was standing grimly in front of the funeral. He wondered why the tall boy didn't shed any tears, let alone sad face. The photograph in front of him showed a young woman, so she was probably his sister. Seeing the shorter boy was standing next to him, he raised an eyebrow.

"...I'm here to pay respect." Seijuurou asked politely. "May I?"

"Do what you want." The boy shrugged off, he was too lazy to move away. "...Are you friends with Masa_-chin_?"

"...Perhaps..." Seijuurou replied it with a whisper, so the tall boy didn't reply him again. By Masa_-chin_, he probably referred to the woman who had her attendant suits. He then proceed to pray some respect. However, in the middle of praying, the boy next to him spoke a bit loud so Seijuurou could hear him.

"_Ne_, Masa-_chin_ died as well." The tall boy spoke up. "I don't know where should I go anymore. After my parents, your turn to die. Am I the killer? Everyone said so." He looked very hurt saying this and Seijuurou looked a little bit sad. The boy proceed to continue, "You know, I like to eat a lot. I thought no one would ever adopt me if I were to say such. Please be alright up there. Say hello to my parents."

If Seijuurou was older an all, he would probably went as far as adopting this tall boy. He didn't look mature enough to be called an eight, even though he had the height of an eight. Instead, he looked more like a six would behaved. Without him knowing, he had gave the tall boy a Cadburry candy that Eiji gave him before. The tall boy beamed, murmuring 'thank you' when snatching the candy.

"...May I know your name?" Seijuurou asked him softly, before added. "My name is Akashi."

"...Murasakibara...Atsushi." The tall boy blinked at the question. "My parents...died when I was just four...so Masa_-chin _adopted me, hence the different surname..."

"I...see." Seijuurou replied shortly. He proceed to see the attendant's name, it indeed different. "...If it's alright with you, may I ask where will you go after this?"

The boy smiled sheepishly sad. "...Masa_-chin _is my only aunt, though she will be mad if I said that..." The boy looked in thought. "...Maybe, I'll go to orphanage since I don't have any relative left..."

"Don't have any relative?" A gruff man spoke up from behind them. "Dat' ridiculous! What did Masako teach you, _gaki_?"

The man reeked of alcohol, even Seijuurou smelled it. His clothes were messy and his hairs hadn't even comb yet. Atsushi tilted his head a little while asking, "..._Ojii-san, _who are you...?"

"I'm your relative. Quite far, but so what?" The man smirked while he had this confident way of speaking that annoyed Seijuurou. The red hairs boy felt like he shouldn't trust this guy. "...I'll adopt you, _gaki_!"

Seijuurou raised his eyebrow, well if he really was, he shouldn't meddle in their business. But seeing the bright eyes Atsushi, he couldn't say anything to confide him out of it. There was something strange with the man, but what could Seijuurou told the poor boy? That he should go to orphanage? No, Seijuurou had more things to worry but this trivial matters. So he stepped out from them quietly and wandered around again.

"Isn't it great..." Turning his bright eyes to see the smaller boy, Atsushi said. "...Huh? Where did he go...?"

"We're going out of here, _gaki_! Hurry up, would you...?" The man sounded impatient while letting out a cigarette from his pocket.

Jolted, Atsushi immediately walked away from the spot. With a single glance behind and the candy, he murmured. "...Someday, we'll meet again. _Ne_, Aka_-chin_...?"

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintaro

* * *

Seijuurou then met a boy with glasses. He was surrounded by a lot of people who paid their last respect. He was crying quietly while sometimes wept the foggy glasses. Coming to pay a respect as well, Seijuurou walked to the funeral urn. A realization dawned upon him when he saw the one at the portrait. He was the owner and the head of Midori Hospital.

Seijuuro guessed that the boy who was clutching the photograph, was the only son of the doctor. In a sense, the glasses boy was the same condition with himself. Standing next to the glasses boy, Seijuurou greeted the boy. "...Good morning, Midorima Shintaro_-kun_."

The glasses boy turned his face to the side, looking a little bit shocked seeing him. "...I know you... You're the heir of Akashi group... Akashi Seijuurou_-kun._"

"It's a honor for you to remember me." Akashi said politely in a refined manner. They had met several occasions before when their respective fathers introduced them. "...I want to pay respect to Midorima_-sensei _as well."

"...Sure. I don't mind." A slight smile tugged from Shintaro's lips. "_Otou-sama _would be happy to..."

After Seijuurou proceed to pray for the great doctor, he walked to Shintaro who was sitting obediently next to the funeral. Having the same situation as the boy, Seijuurou couldn't shrugged it off like it was nothing. Sitting next to him in elegant way, he asked the glasses boy. "...So, where will you go after this, Midorima_-kun_?"

"According to _Otou-sama, _I'm told to stay at one of my relative until I've reached seventeen." Shintaro said slowly, recalling his father's will. Though, he added surely and bravely. "However, I've decided to go to an orphanage." This gained Seijuurou's attention. "Ever since my mother's death, I don't want to be a bother for anyone."

Seijuurou was a little bit shocked hearing his intention, but he continued asking Shintaro. "...If that's the case, who will manage Midori Hospital...?" Midori Hospital was a famous hospital with strict rules but its reputation wasn't cheap ones.

"Since I'll be going far away from Tokyo," Shintaro continued surely, "...Midori Hospital will be directed by the current vice-president, _Otou-sama_'s current assistant, until I got master degree in medical."

"...I see." Seijuurou nodded slowly. This boy was pretty much like his father; strict, cold, but actually kind at heart. "...So you're pretty sure about what to do, Midorima_-kun_...I envy you."

A snort let out from the glasses boy. "You're not. Even though the others can't see it, _I _can, Akashi_-kun_." Seijuurou smirked a little when he heard his statement. "You're planning something big. Even now, you're the one who calculating everything, not me."

"As expected of Midorima heir." Seijuurou replied with a confident smirk. "You're right. I'm planning something, but you'll know shortly. So I guess everything is fine, right?"

"I'm alright. Mind your own business." Shintaro nodded a little while frowning. "...Your situation is much dire than I am, Akashi_-kun_. Though, I guess I shouldn't remind you, after all?"

"Yes." Seijuurou nodded slightly to the boy before leaving the place. "But a little bit warning will be alright for me. I'll see you again."

When Seijuurou had left the place, Shintaro sighed a little. "...That person never changes, right, _Otou-sama_?"

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya

* * *

When Seijuurou walked away from Shintaro, a loud of ruckus suddenly heard from the funeral's entrance. From the entrance, there was a couple of people wearing the same black suits and a frail, thin boy who looked pale. He was bandaged around the head and hands too. Curious, he overheard people around him murmured.

_"Hey, isn't that-!"_

_"Yeah, he's the only one who survived the crash..."_

_"You mean, that frail boy?"_

_"Shh! Don't be too loud! He'll heard you!"_

Seijuurou pitied the frail boy. With his head and hands bandaged, how much sadness that he should endure more? Unconsciously, he walked to the same direction as the boy was. He stopped in front of a middle-aged woman with bob hairs and slight smile expression. After he paid some respect to the dead, he turned to see the boy.

The frail boy was crying but with muffled voice. Tears kept flowing down, but the boy's expression was still expression-less. Feeling stared at, the boy turned to see Seijuurou and offered a slight smile. "...I'm sorry. Do I disturb you?"

"No, it's alright." Seijuurou shook his head. "After all, it's only necessary. Will you be alright...?"

"Yes." The boy nodded weakly but surely. "...I'm sorry, but do you know _Okaa-san_?"

Nodding a little, Seijuurou said slowly. "I might not know about her, but I know the authoress who won the Children Books Competition last month." A sad smile was offered by him. "...It's such a shame."

"...Thank you for reading my mother's book." The frail boy nodded a little. "...My name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Akashi. The pleasure is all mine." Seijuurou nodded politely. He hesitated before continued, "...Pardon me to pry, but some says you're the only survivor of the crash..."

Turning his eyes to his mother's portrait Tetsuya nodded sadly. "...I am. Though, I was immediately brought to Midori Hospital after the crash. I, myself, didn't know a lot about it."

"...I see." Seijuurou frowned hearing this. He had wanted to ask him questions, but apparently today wasn't a great day. "Pardon me for reminding you of those..._unhappy _memories."

"Ah, it's alright. I'm used to it." Tetsuya replied with a slight smile. "Oh, I need to go. I have to attend medical check-up by now. Thank you for visiting _Okaa-san _for the last time, Akashi_-kun._"

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou, Kagami Taiga

* * *

Suddenly, a loud shout in fluent English was heard somewhere. It came from a blonde girl who looked very mad about something. Had been learning English since he was four, Seijuurou could understand it quite much. It seemed that they were arguing about the boy who was tugged away from both sides.

"_Tiger is going with me! You all have no rights of taking care of him!"_ The adolescent girl shouted, she didn't care about everyone's weird glances to her. _"Sis said if everything happened, Tiger will be going with me!"_

_"I understand, Alexandria-san." _The one from Kagami family said, but he grabbed the boy's waist harshly. _"But look at yourself! You're barely 16th years old. Not to mention all your parents had both gone. Who will feed Taiga-kun that way?"_

_"...I- I can use their moneys to feed us!" _The one who was called Alex stuttered herself. With no one to back her up, she struggled on her own fits to take back her nephew to the States. _"Besides-!"_

_"Excuse me, miss, your time here has passed your visa." _A uniformed young man from the Embassy of Japan. He looked very strict while some polices stood behind him. They emitted a scary aura, however they didn't inflict too much to either the blond young woman and Seijuurou. "_I'm sorry to bother you by coming here...but this is really important. If you ignore this warning, I'm sorry to say that the deportation is the only one remaining choice you have."_

_"W-Wait! At least, he should go with me as well!" _The girl pointed at her nephew. "_He's from the States as well. You should deportate him too!"_

The office of the Embassy was confused by this. He turned his face to see the boy who was tightly gripped by his possibly relative. The man then stated slowly, _"I guess I need an explanation here. Would you come?"_

_"Sure." _The man who had his grip on the boy's shoulder spoke up. _"I was about to tell you what happened."_

When the man, the adolescent girl, and the officer came out from the place, the boy sighed in exasperation. This was going to be difficult, he thought deep in his head. Why would his father's relatives wanted to take him now? He was fine with living poorly with Alex in the States, but it seemed the relatives wouldn't let him easily.

_"...Is it appropriate to talk with you now?" _Seijuurou asked the boy, poking his shoulder. He was speaking English fluently for a normal Japanese child. _"You're making a lot of ruckus here."_

_"Hey! It's not my fault!" _The boy defended himself by hissing loudly. _"The relatives of my old man are annoying bunch! Why couldn't they understand Alex's intention?"_

_"You're too loud. May I remind you again that this is a funeral?" _Seijuurou narrowed his eyes, speaking strictly. _"It's not an appropriate place to have a fight."_

_"...Well, you're right about that..." _The boy said sadly while pointing at the portrait in front of him. _"She's my mom. Actually we're here to pay a visit to these annoying relatives before she got herself died in the crash."_

_"I'm sorry to hear that." _Seijuurou asked him again. "_So that girl is your sister?"_

_"...No, she's my aunt." _The boy replied shortly. _"...You're visiting who?"_

_"My parents." _Seijuurou spoke up calmly. _"What's your name?"_

_"Taiga." _The boy immediately corrected himself. _"Oh, in here, you should say the last name first... My name's Kagami."_

_"Akashi." _Seijuurou replied him shortly, before noticing the people had arrived. _"It seems that they had gone back."_

True to his words, the girl immediately hugged Taiga with all her might. Seijuurou stepped back while he saw the strict expressions the officer and one of the boy's relative. It seemed that they had reached conclusion. Judging from their expressions, the girl had lost to them, and such she was forced to let go of her dear nephew.

_"Tiger... I-I'm really sorry... I lost." _Alex was very sad when she said it in front of Taiga. Her eyes were already wet of tears, she glanced to the potrait behind them. _"As soon I'm twenty, I'll get my hands of you immediately! We'll go back to the States! So then, then-"_

_"I'm going to be alright, Alex." _The boy reassured her, even though he himself wasn't sure about it. _"...You don't have to worry about me. Now don't cry anymore, right? You can always visit me, okay?"_

_"...U-Uwaaaaaah!" _The female foreigner hugged him very tightly. "_Tigeeeeeeer..."_

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou

* * *

Leaving the foreigners just now, Seijuurou looked around. When he saw that his parent's funeral place had only few people was there, he went to that place. He started to pray some Shinto chants before he opened his eyes. Everyone around him must probably found out that he was the only son of the Akashi pair, so he felt like being stared at. Sometimes, he had no choice but gaining some passersby attention. After all, he needed them to make his plan going on smoothly.

"_Chichi-ue, Haha-ue, _it's me, Seijuurou. I'm here to pay a respect for both of you for the last time. I'm sad to find you both dead, but everything is going on well, right?" He let out a tear that didn't escape everyone's notice and it suddenly became deadly quiet. As if they were trying to hear much more, some was already taking sympathy of him. "I'm trying my best to stand on my own feet. I'm alright with Juushiro_-jiisama _taking the head. I don't want to make him mad at me." With that, whispers around him became bigger and bigger.

A loud ruckus was heard again at the entrance. Seijuurou smirked slightly while weeping his tear away. He had a very good hunch that his plan was going to work up well, indeed. It appeared that someone famous made entrance and straightly walked to the Akashi funeral.

"Ah, Seijuurou_-kun_!" A cheerful noise was heard from behind. Seijuurou had known that it was a fake one, but he smiled in return when he saw him. He was his paternal uncle, Akashi Juushiro. He was the vice president of Akashi group or soon-to-be the president of the multinational leveled group. "Ahh, I see. Too bad that Seishiro_-niisama _died while you are quite young. After this, where will you come, Seijuurou_-kun_? Why don't you go with me?"

Seijuurou noticed him purposely missing his mother's name, Akashi Nadeshiko. After all, Seijuurou was born with the mixed bloods of Akashi and common ones. Of course, Juushiro tried to say that out loud because he wanted to leave a good impression of him from the people who made a circle around them. How uncouth.

Seijuurou counter-attacked this by replying him with a sad voice but surely. "I'm alright on my own, Juushiro-_jiisama._ Thank you for your kindness. I'm sure that _both _of my parents would be happy to have you as my uncle."

"Oh, don't be. I _love _to have you as my nephew." Juushiro's tone was as if he wanted to hit the boy, but concealed it with his carefree smile. "After all, I will soon-to-be the _head_ of Akashi group anyway. Take care, Seijuurou-_kun. _Even though my hands always open up for you._"_

_"_Thank you, _Ojii-sama. _But, umm, it's really strange." Seijuurou inquired innocently like a normal boy around his age. "I don't even recalled _Chichi-ue _said that to me regarding of his will. Are you sure it is from him?"

A quite ruckus was heard behind them. Seijuurou smirked deep in his head while using his innocent looks. Juushiro looked a little bit angry before he regained his composure. "Please, don't say that. I have proof to give you, Seijuurou_-kun. _After all, you're still quite young to be the head, right? Too bad, my dear."

"...Umm, I'm sorry, Juushiro_-jiisama, _if my memories recalled it _very well_, the will said if I haven't turned into 17th years old, the seat of the head would be given to the Council." Now a ruckus was heard from all over the place. As easy as flinching his fingers, Seijuurou controlled over the situation very well.

To gain the audience hearts more, Seijuurou pleaded innocently to them. "I'm really sorry everyone, but can you please tone down? This is my parents and the others at the plane's funeral. We have to pay respect to them...please?" He turned to his uncle while saying, "_Ojii-sama_, I think we shouldn't discuss it here either. It's not a proper place to talk about inheritance."

It seemed that everyone turned sympathy to the young boy with red hairs. The boy could only show them his innocent look plastered on his face. Meanwhile, his uncle felt that he was reaching his limit to say anything. He walked to the boy slowly before whispering lowly, so almost no one heard him. "How impudent, using your little boy status to fight me."

"I don't need you to insult me when you were defeated, Juushiro_-jiisama_." Seijuurou smirked a little. "It's my place to begin with. I'm just taking what I own back."

"Don't be too cocky, _dirty half blood_." Juushiro said strictly. Akashi bloods runs inside his veins after all, even Seijuurou felt a tinge bit afraid. "Please remember that you're against me. There will be consequences to pay. And soon, you will found that no one is with you."

Leaving the funeral place, his uncle threaten him once more, even though the ruckus was still there. "Remember what I say."

* * *

**Reply for Reviewers:**

YAOIfangirl1996: Hello! Thank you for reviewing this story for the first time :D It's nice to have you (and everyone else!) like my story. This supposed to be a happy story with them, however, before I could do such, I need to make the background story for the characters. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :D

ixburnout: Uwaah, nice to see you again :'D Thanks for the review as always (and your lovely review!). I'm glad you like it since this story started up depressing, I guess no one would ever read it. Hmm, the plot wouldn't be twisted as my other stories are, but I hope you enjoy this chapter as well ;)

Seicchin: I'm keeping my pinky promise, right? Ehehe, thank you for your review! Unfortunately, the only one who survived the crash was Kuroko, even though he didn't make it fully since he got injured. I wanted to add that he was fine because he didn't sit at his seat before courtesy to his mother. Enjoy this chapter!

hitomi65: thank you for your review (as always!) it's nice to see you again in another fic :D Enjoy this chapter, would you?

Gort: hehe, you're doing it alright! :D Thank you for your review~ I'm keeping my promise, of course. It's because I wanted everyone to know the continuation and all :) yeah, in fact my other kurobas story had a _lot _of Kagami-GoM together~ I'm happy to have another friend in having them together. Enjoy this chapter, please :D

Bre: I'm updating it now! Hehe, thank you for your review, I'm pretty much appreciate it! Enjoy this chapter, as well! :D

**For everyone who is reading:**

**Welcome back to the Family! I sincerely thank you for people who are viewing, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting this story! The next chapter, unfortunately, would be delayed until tomorrow after. I need to re-write it completely to match the story. With everyone busy with their own problems, what would they do to survive? Oh, if there are any questions you want to ask, please don't hesitate to ask! :D Please review if you like.**


	3. Hydrangea: Broken Marionettes

**A/N: AU(ish) fic, set in a world of rainbows and misdirection. Watch out!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke will always belong to the respective owner(s).**

* * *

A Family of Eight

~ Broken Marionettes ~

* * *

A cold breeze flew past the red hairs boy. Looking at the sky, he found himself warm because of the room heater. It was already mid-winter, yet his work wouldn't even decrease by bit. He was surrounded by mountain of documents in front of his office. He himself was glad because the room was warm, but the weather outside looked very bad indeed. Would there be storm? He remembered that in today's weather report said it wouldn't, but somehow, deep inside his heart, was a bad premonition which followed him after this.

* * *

December 1st

Kise Ryota

* * *

"Ryota-_kun_?" A knock over at the door of a small room startled the boy. He was currently hugging his knee, unable to resist the cold. It was mid-winter, so it probably went to 20 degree Celsius. Although he already knew the fact, the blonde boy only wore thin clothes and a thick, wool scarf that probably the only source of warm he had. Without any room warmer, the boy had apparently no choice but to sat down at the cold floors since the room was already damp and small for his body to fit.

"Ryota_-kun_, open the door." The icy statement from outside was the one that made him opened the door. His room situated below the stairs; although it might sound warm, the wall wasn't water-proofed. "I've called you for thousand times now. Are you okay?"

"...Ah- No," It was his chance to say no. To say that he was better of nursery school than his home, to face his annoying wife, but he couldn't do it. He was too weak to say it and he was too afraid with his decision. "I'm alright."

"I see. But I expect you to answer my calling every time I call you." The man spoke while ruffling his hairs. That was before he noticed a scarf was hanging tightly at the boy's neck. "Why are you wearing a scarf?"

"Umm, actually, I'm feeling-" That was when he stopped. Just a radius behind the man was his wife, glaring at him. She was threatening him to not saying stupid things. He immediately released the scarf. "-rather warm. So I guess, I shouldn't use it. May I sleep again, _Ojii-san_?"

"Oh, are you sleeping just now?" The man asked him, so Ryota nodded meekly. "I'm going to work, so make sure you eat by 8 AM."

"Sure." The boy nodded obediently though the chance he got fed when the man wasn't around was zero to nil. The boy had missed the breakfast because he was curling down because of the cold. Smiling widely, he said. "Have a safe trip, _Ojii-san_."

"Yeah."

When he had gone back to his room, he wept a tear that trailed down at his cheek. Hugging himself with the coldness that intact in his damp room, he used again the scarf. But even the scarf didn't help him to have the warm. Walking to the bunk, he curdled himself with thin blanket.

_[ please let me out of here... ]_

* * *

December 5th

Murasakibara Atsushi

* * *

_"And now we're going to talk about-"_

*BEEP*

_"...I always defend the right because I'm Wright!"_

*BEEP*

_"-FUTURE ASPECT!"_

*BEEP*

There was a sound of sighed coming from a middle-aged man. He was smoking and drinking alcohol at an early morning such as today. By the cold weather, he had himself cozily at the _kotatsu_, enjoying his vodka and tobacco smoke. Though, judging by the pile of trashes that encircled him, he hadn't come out from his room for some time.

A tug from someone made him turned his face. A face of a six years old boy who looked in misery. Seeing this, the man shooed him by tossing him aside. The man continued to do his activities, unmoved by this boy's action at all. Judging by the look at the boy, all he needed was just foods. Any foods that his stomach could certainly comprehend. Not that almost rotten apple or that stink rice.

Looking as if he didn't want to get bothered by the boy, the man grabbed his jacket and said heartlessly. "I'm leaving. Don't touch the foods, if it decreased by even one piece, I'll kill you." The man glared before threatening him. "Of course, you couldn't go outside as well. Or you'll die from starving." As the man continued to mumble, "Say thanks to me since I've give you _home _and all. Watch it."

Mouth hanging from all the starve feeling inside his stomach, he curled down at the floors, hugging his knee. With his tall, almost adolescent' height, he had his warm enough. Even though this apartment wasn't as big as his used to have, the window was tightly secured from leak. And sound proof, probably, that he couldn't even heard anyone's voice from outside.

"...Is there even...a world outside this room?" Atsushi muttered slowly, seeing the empty scenery from outside. Sometimes, he would see children with his parents passed away. "...How good. I too...want to be...happy...and eat..."

Sometimes, he dreamed a lot of happy times with his almost forgotten parents and his dead older cousin. He longed those dreams and such, he always drowsy. However, Murasakibara couldn't get away from his hunger, after all, since he had gotten thinner than everyone could be. With a tiniest whisper, a tear fell down from his eyes, he said.

_[ ...someone...please help me... ]_

* * *

December 8th

Aomine Daiki, Aomine Satsuki

* * *

"HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU TO DO YOUR WORK PROPERLY!" A middle-aged woman shouted harshly to a girl with pony-tail. She was just washing the kitchen sets before a high punch to her cheek startled her and thus, she dropped one of the plate she was washing.

The punch on her cheek felt very stung, looking a bit red by now or even turned into purple by tomorrow. Being just a mere 5th years old girl, Aomine Satsuki cried with her heart. How come her aunt didn't notice that she was just trying to help?

Of course, there again, she wasn't like this before their parents were still alive. She would continue to pat her head like she was one of good girl. But now, everything changed. Satsuki's cry immediately had a great impact, storming the house like he was running from a monster, there stood a tanned boy, encircling his arms.

"...Satsuki! What happened!?" He turned his head a bit, but he glared at their aunt. "YOU! What the hell are you doing with my sister!?"

"Shut up!" A loud shout was all he got for a reply. Angrily, she kicked the poor tanned boy with her foot. "You don't have any right to talk! Continue your work outside, _gaki_!"

Satsuki looked at him in worry while her tears kept falling down from her eyelids. "Dai-_niichan_... Are you alright?"

"Of course he isn't, stupid girl!" She slapped the girl's other cheek hard. The impact made her flying to the side. It was very, very stung. She then scoffed away. "Continue your work! I'll not give both of you any dinner today for your improper behaviors!"

When the woman had left the place, the girl was crying hard. It wasn't supposed to be like this. The boy immediately got up, ignoring those pains that crept up his stomach, and hugged the poor girl. His dear sister. The only remaining family member he had.

Aomine Daiki gritted his teeth in annoyance. How come he had no power to protect her? He was a man, he had been taught to protect her! But now, he was looking as frail as the earth-worm would be. He was very, very mad at their selfless aunt.

"...Dai-_niichan_, are you...alright?" Satsuki said after she wept her tears with her small hands. Even at these times, she managed to calm him down. She had figured it out that crying out loud would probably made things worse. "I-I'm...sorry for...crying..."

"...No!" His hug tightened, he looked as if he was going to cry. But he wasn't, since he is a man. He couldn't look weak in front of everyone. "...I- I'm supposed to be the one's apologizing..."

"...Ne, I'm alright now...so please don't cry." She smiled a little with her cheeks looked almost purplish in color. "Okay, _Onii-chan_...? Dai-_niichan_?"

Seeing this, he muttered lowly while his head looking at the floors, supposedly trying to suppressed his almost crawling tears. So low that even if Satsuki didn't pay attention to it very much, she couldn't hear what he said. "I promise that I'll protect you, Satsuki. I promise."

_[ ...I want to be strong so he won't get hurt because of me ]_

_[ I don't want to see her tears anymore...]_

* * *

December 10th

Midorima Shintaro

* * *

"I don't want to get separated with Shin-_chaaaaan_~" A wail from a boy around 5th years old directed to a glasses boy. Behind him, his newly adopted parents were looking troubled by this. "If Shin-_chan_ doesn't go, so do I!"

"Idiot." The glasses boy who was called by Shin-_chan_ sighed deeply. The boy was going to make this long which irritated him to no end. "Your new parents are waiting for you."

"But, Shin_-chan-_"

"Enough. Do not make me repeat this, idiot." He flicked his friend's forehead quite hard. The kid groaned for having a hard flick. "Go. Take a good care of yourself."

Sniffling, the boy turned his head to his new, adopting parents. They gave him a small smile and nodded. He ran to grab their hands before he turned away to see the glasses boy for the last time. Grinning while crying, he beamed happily. "...I'll see you again, Shin_-chan_! Someday... Somewhere! And when that time comes...I'm sure your wish will be granted by _Kami-sama_!"

Eyes narrowing, he folded his hands. "...Fool." But he sighed contentedly when he saw him holding hands with his new parents, walking away from him. Looking pleased at the sight, he walked away from the nursery's balcony to his room.

The boy was his first friend at nursery, Sato Kazunari. His name wasn't important since Shintaro always regarded him as 'idiot' or even 'you'. He was also his roommate, if you included 3 more children there. The boy was the longest child who stayed in the nursery, so Shintaro pushed him to go. He had known that the reason on why he opted to stay at the nursery; to give his chance to other children who really needed parents.

When he arrived at his room, he felt something wasn't there before on his desk. Probably that boy's leftover.

"...That fool..." Shintaro sighed for umpteenth today, remembered about the boy's behavior.

Curious, he picked the piece of brown paper which used to be hanging at bamboo branch, judging from the green ribbon that tied the paper at the top. Probably the _Matsuri_ festival's left over. That time, he was still in his house with his father, he thought ironically. He flipped the paper to show some words.

[ I hope everyone will find their own happiness - Kazunari ]

Clenching his fist and immediately put the paper at some random book he had on his desk, he whispered slowly. He glanced the window who showed the weather outside.

_[ I wish...I could find it...my own happiness... ]_

* * *

December 14th

Kuroko Tetsuya

* * *

_'Tetsuya-kun...'_

A faint voice came up from his ears as he walked deeper to the void. The void was black, nothing lightened it but a single candle on his hand. He turned to see who called him, but he found none. Frowning, he walked again slowly to the depths of the void. He somehow felt at peace in there, as if he was going to live forever in that void forever. That was when he heard the sound of sea shores in the middle of this black, empty void.

_'...You can't pass this... Open your eyes... Tetsuya-kun!'_

That voice called him again from behind the void. It was as if he could see a tinge bit light on the other side of the void. Though, the small boat with the black sea intrigued him. He began to stop walking forward. Somehow, he felt sense of familiarity with this voice. This gentle, warm voice. Smiling slightly, he muttered low, calling his precious mother. He felt as if his mother smiled warmly and lighted the empty black void to white.

"Medicine..."

The trailing voice came up from up the hospital bed. It came up low, faint voice that no one could hear. With his body injected by IV serum, the frail boy could only fluttered his eyes. He himself didn't remember what had made him lay frailly like this.

"...No, wait... I remember..."

His hoarse voice came out. Closing his eyes for a moment, he recalled all the events he had been through. A trail of tear passed at his cheek, he remembered on how fierce the red could be. He remembered some people he met in the plane. He remembered his mother who left him. He remembered the pain inside his head and dragged feet. He remembered going to the funeral, before he passed away, again. He remembered that his uncle and aunt were very worried at him in the ambulance, their two-years old daughter cried seeing him injected by the IV.

"...I remember, _Okaa-san_..."

Sighing a little, his eyes trailed away to the window. Seeing the sunset, reddish-brown scenery, he felt himself wanted to puke. No matter how beautiful the scenery was, he had no further interest of seeing it once again. However, when he wanted to turn his face away, he almost saw his dear mother's face. Almost.

"...I want to be...with _Okaa-san_...too."

He closed his eyes again, this time, he wished he never opened his eyes ever again. However, he pretend to not notice when another whisper past over his ear. It was a little, ghostly wail.

_'Don't give up yet, Tetsuya-kun... _They _still needs you...'_

* * *

December 18th

Kagami Taiga

* * *

It had been almost three months since he had seen his mother's death. It had been two months when he saw his teenage aunt deported away from Japan. It had been a month since he started to stay at his uncle from his father's side. Though, he had been unable to speak for straight two weeks. He didn't understand Japanese at all, so he only nodded and smiled, if necessary.

The only one who could speak English was his second uncle from his father. Now, he was staying at his third uncle. He wanted to hiss, but he couldn't. If he remembered it correctly, his mother always said that being around Japanese had to be polite. But he didn't even remember when they had been polite to him. What if they cursed or insulted him and what he did was just smiling? This thought angered him more.

_"Damn, what another useless days..."_ He muttered lowly. Being in here wasn't that bad, but how could he felt satisfied with this lack of understanding? He sighed before he went outside the house. He was glad that no one from the house seen him, since if they caught him out, he could get a long, non-understandable lecture.

_"...Hmm, what should I go now...?"_ He looked around and saw a park. It didn't look like a States' child playground for once, but staying for straight two months without playing, he beamed happily at the sight. "Now, if there is a basket ball..."

*WHACK*

_"Ouch! Damn it!"_ He cursed out loud. Something rubber and round hit him at the back of his head. The basket ball dribbling at his feet. _"What the hell-!?"_

_"...Ah, I'm sorry..."_ The tanned boy went nearer to Taiga, looking worried as he was. _"Are you hurt or something? Do you need-"_

Taiga hissed in annoyance before a realization hit him hard. Did he hear him right? The boy in front of him...was saying something that he could understand? Raising his bushy eyebrow, he asked carefully. _"Can you...speak English?"_

_"...Yes? Oh! You can speak English too!" _The boy with a beauty mark below his right eye. With another glance, he looked very frail, almost like a brooder. Of course, Taiga wouldn't say it to him. _"It's really great to have friends here! Oh sorry, did I...hurt you?"_

Looking puzzled, Kagami blinked at his reply. Though, he smiled a little since it had been almost a while he had ever heard someone tried to talk with him. He shook his head before he spoke slowly. "_...Ah, I'm alright. It didn't hurt, really! The name's Kagami! Oh wait, Taiga! I almost forgot that you're not Japanese.."_

_"Himuro Tatsuya. Well, I am Japanese living in the States because of my parents' work." _The boy laughed a little while dribbling his basket ball. _"It's just I'm visiting here for a holiday. Are you?"_

Looking a bit perplexed, Taiga couldn't reply him. The boy saw the sadness at the boy's face before patting his head. _"Uh, sorry. Did I offend you or something, Tiger?"_

_"...Tiger?" _Taiga avoided his question, but instead he asked him back. Tatsuya sensed that he avoided his question but he shrugged it off. The boy was his first friend- no, that boy with red hairs asked his name first. But Taiga didn't feel interrogated by this new boy, unlike before. So he jokingly defended himself while trying to snatch the basket ball. _"I'm not a tiger, Tatsuya!"_

_"Then take this ball if you can!"_

_"Sure thing! I'll make you pay!"_

The boys were really happy when they played basket with each other. However, a realization hit Taiga when the clock had turned to 5.30 PM. Uh-oh, he needed to get back home, if that house was considered as his home. When he wanted to say good-bye to Tatsuya, a loud shout was heard from behind. It came from his uncle, looking mad as ever. It was as if he got a bad premonition after this...

_[ I wonder when will I get out of this shit ]_

* * *

December 19th

Akashi Seijuurou

* * *

It was hot, really, really hot. When he recalled, today wasn't Summer. In fact, it was in the middle of Winter. Santa Claus came at Winter, right? Fluttering his eyes to open with all of his might, he found himself surrounded by fire. Of course, a normal people would react by escaping the room quick, but Seijuurou felt as if he was bended with chains all over his body. He felt really heavy, even though his brain had alarmed him, he couldn't shake off this hazy feeling.

Biting his tongue hard, he tried to make himself awake but to no avail. His tongue felt numb after all the biting. Was it possibly that he got poisoned? What did he eat today? Breakfast? No, he had full trust in his servants, there was no way they did it! Lunch? No, all he ate was just two piece of croissant and two cups of Earl Grey. Dinner? ...What did he eat at dinner, anyway?

All he ate was a slice of lasagna and a cup of green tea; even that was forced by... Who was it again? His memory was really hazy. He remembered that Eiji...was excused that time...by... Think hard, Seijuurou! He cursed deep inside his head. Oh, now he remembered... Eiji was told to stay away, even though he persisted not to...by the silver-haired middle age man... Akashi Juushiro, his uncle and first-in-command if you excluded the Council.

He bit his under lip hard, how could he let him poisoned himself to this kind of state? Seijuurou wasn't the type of trusting everyone easily, much to his uncle's dismay. But tonight, he fell under the trap of 'private talking about your inheritance'. Eiji was dismissed by him since he probably knew the foods poisoned if he ever came with him.

When he got back to his residence, Seijuurou still felt okay, though. He presumed his study at his office, reading all the papers his butler gave him this evening. He remembered that in the end, he didn't reach any decisive conclusion when they talked after his inheritance. After all, tomorrow was his 6th birthday and by chance, he was deemed worthy to use quarter of his parents' total inheritance.

"...Eiji!" Seijuurou crawled weakly to get away from it. He tried to call over his butler weakly. "...Damn...!"

This room used to be his office, so probably he went to sleep when he was reading the reports. Then, didn't it mean that his house was burning? With this thought, his mind turned panic. This house held so much memories...and that was the sole reason his uncle burnt it together with him. To bury everything that would make evidences. Seijuurou cursed his inability to think straight at that time.

"...I have to...wake!" He struggled himself to stand with a lot of effort, looking his state. It seemed that the poison consisted of sleep and paralyze powder. His hand was searching something that could help him stood. Thankfully, he still got his old stick with Akashi emblem on it. "..._Chichi-ue. Haha-ue._ I...have to...survive."

When he walked away to open the door, he saw the fire had surrounded it. Everything was burning; even his big hanging family photo. He tried his best to walk away, looking for servants. However, he didn't see anyone around. They didn't...betray him, right? No, they wouldn't...would they?

*PRANG*

The voice came from the window in front of him. Judging by the bad condition of the house, it probably would bent down. He hurriedly walked with his foots heavily dragged. It seemed that his foots were still feeling numb. He was glad that he ate just a slice of the cursed food. If he ever survived this, he would never in his life eat lasagna anymore!

*PRANG*

As if commanded, the window beside him blew away. In his attempt of moving from the spot, his foots failed upon him and made him fell down.

"AAARGH!"

Seijuurou's yell was heard all over the burning mansion. The glass shards were very sharp when it caught over his left eye. Bloods were trailing down from his right eye, injuring his eye. Thankfully, his body didn't get hurt by the shards. But now, he had lost hope on going away safely from this misery.

Suddenly, he felt as if his body was pulled away from the spot. Looking as neat as ever, excluding his burned clothes, his butler took the injured Seijuurou by his arms. It seemed that he looked bad as well, but he didn't show any emotions at all.

"...I'm sorry, Seijuurou-_bochama_." Eiji gritted his teeth in annoyance, he looked as if he could passed out. "...The servants were all...died in food poisoning. The ones left were only us, _Bochama_. We need to get out of here as soon as possible."

"...You're really late, Eiji." Seijuurou looked passionate as ever, calmed down after seeing his most trustful butler easily swept around the place. He cleaned the blood below his left eyes with his handkerchief. "I was almost tired of waiting."

A slight smile crept up from the butler's lips. It was rare to see him smiled. "If that's the case, Seijuurou-_bochama_. You might as well as punish me after all this...havoc."

"You have weird taste, indeed." Seijuurou smirked hearing his easy tone, before he remembered something. "...Ah, I want to visit that place for the last time, Eiji. I need to take something..."

"Of course." Eiji walked to the stairs, looking passively at the only one thing that didn't burn in the middle of the fire. The large family picture of Akashi main family. Seijuurou looked not older than five years old, his mother looked like Yamato Nadeshiko, and his father looked formal and strict like usual.

When Seijuurou gave a light push to it, the family picture went up and showed a tightly secured lock. After he gave him his left retina print, the lock opened automatically. The only one inside it were a thick letter with important documents stored in it and a piece of portrait. Taking both of them, he and Eiji went away from the burning, collapsing house calmly.

* * *

December 20th

Akashi Seijuurou

* * *

Looking at his burned house from a mil from it, Akashi Seijuurou was standing impassively, giving impression of scary lion. He looked angry as if his favorite bone was taken away, but for a lion, he had calm and collected aura to take down its prey. With his butler holding the documents, he had the portrait of his parents and him smiling at the past.

He wasn't older than four at that time, but he had nothing to worry about anything that time but his study. He didn't know that his _Haha-ue_ was an outsider, he was the dirty half-bloods of the Akashi family, had a greedy uncle, or the grim past of Akashi family. Everything.

When he touched the family potrait, he turned it by chance. There, looking neat as ever, was his father's hand writing. He had recognized it since he was four and his father had his very own signature in writing 'a' letter.

[You know what you must do. We believe in your strength - Akashi Seishiro]

Clenching his fist by his words, Seijuurou's face looked serious and determined as ever. Without turning his face, he spoke bravely. "From now on, it's going to be tough, Eiji. Prepare yourself."

"I understand, Seijuurou-_bochama_." Eiji nodded solemnly. "I have my faith that you are the only one suitable as the Head."

Somehow, the events at the funeral seemed to roll back at his minds. He himself didn't know why, but he remembered clearly about them. Those children who had the same misfortune events that he had. Probably worse than one even imagine.

"I was born to be it. So I don't have to take back forcefully, like _Ojii-sama _did now." Walking away from the spot, he said surely. He opened his left eye, revealing different color. A beautiful golden iris. "I know what I must do. Let us go."

_And when the time comes, you will pay heavily for your sin, Akashi Juushirou. I swear that it will be thousand times more worse than mine._

_[ just watch ]_

* * *

**Reply for Reviewers:**

YAOIfangirl1996: hello! welcome back! it's been a day off since I write this, and I'm really glad that you read my story again :D thank you for reviewing this chapter for the first time (again!) and your encourage is very much appreciated. enjoy :)

FanfictionPen: hey there, welcome to the Family :D/ Thank you for reviewing the last chapter! I hope this chapter satisfied you, even though the story was very much sad (hey, it's necessary to build the tension!) and all the best for you too~ :D

elishakanzen: heyhoo, welcome to the Family. I sincerely am sorry for the mistake. I had repaired it, no biggie :D I'm really happy that someone point out mistakes in my story, guess I still have to improve! :3 I hope this chapter satisfied you~

cancer718: it is, well the beginning parts are, I think. thank you for the review. I'm really happy (well, not literally that, but yeah) that you found this touching! well, I hope this chapter satisfied your curiosity of Kuroko. please enjoy reading this chapter!

Seicchin: welcome baaack~ it's really nice to hear from you again~ today isn't too late, I hope! :D you're right about that mistake (and you don't have to bow!) so I had changed it hurriedly. Thank you for review (yours is the longest which makes me very happy!), please enjoy reading this!

Gort: welcome back again! is it? I thought the pace's being too late, though. and I'm really thank you for your well wishes, it made my day :) here you are, fresh from the oven, the long-awaited chapter 3. please enjoy reading this chapter!

HelenMayson: hey! welcome and welcome back to the Family! I'm really happy that you review my story (twice!) and your words really encourage me to update this story :D I've read one doujin about them, so I thought, why don't I make my own version? hehe, please enjoy reading this chapter~

aschidnosekai: wow! it's really nice to hear you again :D I'm glad you like this theme...even it's a little bit dark at first! uhm, regarding of the Safe, I would continue it after I finished the Family. after the Safe, I would continue the Trip and then the Day. sorry, it's just I'm too full of the Family materials inside my head .._.. but I'll finished it all my stories, pinky promise!

**For everyone who is reading:**

**Greetings to you. Sorry for the late update, but I sincerely thank you for the well wishes :D Since when it turned into 'A Series of Unfortunate Events'? LOL, I'm just joking. Next chapter would be the utmost important chapter. Although this chapter looked very bad (I had trouble writing it!) but I think I should add this, err, chapter because I want to make it detailed. At first, I want to have Kagami met Aomine plus Momoi but I think meeting with Himuro's not that bad. Please review if you like.**


	4. Geranium: His Extended Hand

**A/N: AU(ish) fic, set in a world of rainbows and misdirection. Watch out!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke will always belong to the respective owner(s).**

* * *

A Family of Eight

~ His Extended Hand ~

* * *

_"Yesterday night, December 20th, a fire swept through an Akashi mansion at 11:40 PM, in Tokyo. Killing at least ten servants and one child, police and fire officials said. However, the cause of the fire was not immediately known and are now in pursue of it, police official Hyuuga Shinpei said. He also told The Associated Press that the bodies of servants and the child were recovered from both of the top floor and ground floor of the mansion in Roppongi district. He said the child is identified as the heir of Akashi main family, but could not provide further details. Barely two months ago, the child's parents; Akashi Seishiro and Akashi Nadeshiko were caught in a crash. People isn't pleased to know this statement..."_

* * *

December 21st

Akashi Seijuurou

* * *

_"...Hey, have you all heard about it?"_

_"What?"_

_"The sole heir of Akashi family turned into crisp yesterday night!"_

_"H-Huh!?"_

_"Yeah, it was said that the house got burned..."_

_"...How sad."_

_"W-Wait, if that kid died, who will inherit the group?"_

_"...I wonder..."_

_"Fools! It supposed to be Akashi Juushiro, right? He's all infamous for nothing!"_

_"W-Wait, don't tell me-!"_

_"Uh-uh, the rumor said that he's the one who burned his nephew!"_

Gossips were already scattered around as the boy with red hairs and beautiful different colored eyes passed by them. A smirk had escaped his lips for some time. The news reports were busily, and desperately to add, searching about the truth. Even as the head of Akashi multinational group, Seijuurou doubted that his dear uncle would last long.

[ The Red King Heir is Dead ]

The events that he had built far behind was to make this situation came true. Plus, the event at the funeral procession of his parents, he had calculated it beforehand. However, everything was now in past. He had no longer interest with being Akashi head. After all, to gain back the position of the head was as easy as flipping back one's palm hand now. He was more concerned at how things worked for _them._

* * *

December 24th

Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi Seijuurou

* * *

He was in a brink of death and life. Being dead was very much easy in his situation. For all of his life, Atsushi had felt the bitter taste of living and sweet taste of death. He didn't know that being alive was very much hurting his heart. Yet, he didn't know that being death was very much endearing to him.

Atsushi was crawling weakly at the tatami, unable to move, let alone spoke from his throat. The coldness on the floor killed him slowly, as well as the emptiness inside his stomachache. He hadn't even fed properly by four days strike.

With his mind was in a state of malfunctioning, he had no choice but to let himself died. After all, everyone who was dear and kind to him already dead. Atsushi took out a small candy wrapper that he had used as his last food yesterday; it was given to him by a strange boy named Akashi.

Atsushi sighed lowly. There again, they would never seen each other again since he had heard by the news that he had dead four days ago as well. It was something about political stuffs he didn't understand about, but that only meant Atsushi wouldn't meet him again if he survived today. _If._

_*_BEEP*

The sound of beeping came up from the television. It probably turned on by that man. The one who called himself his far distant relative, on how distant, he himself didn't know surely. As usual, the man was drinking alcoholic beverages at the warm _kotatsu_. The stench of alcohol was all over the room.

The exact contrast of the poor boy.

Atsushi clenched his fist, the plastic wrap of candy was now looking like a scribbled waste. He had decided to discard it, his worthless life. All he wanted to have been the warm feeling like before. Even without his parents to give him such affections, he had them from his aunt. Now, he had nothing to stay him alive. Not a single reason.

_"FREEZE!"_

Suddenly, a loud shout and sound of a door slammed was heard at the entrance. However, Atsushi was very tired to check it up. His eyelids had became more and more heavy. Was he thinking right? There was no way that police would ever go to inspect this place.

"W-WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT!?" The man of the compartment shouted loudly. He sounded very mad, before a click of something made him closed his mouth. He began stuttering. "...W-Wait! Y-You all get it w-wrong! I-I'm not-!"

_"Get your hands behind!"_ The intruder seemed very strict. Maybe, he was going to death, Atsushi thought wryly, since he heard something that was impossible. _"Search it! The kid!"_

_"Aye!"_ Few more intruders came up inside. One of them spoke up, _"Captain! We found him!"_

Then, the police suddenly went quiet all of sudden. It seemed that someone walked inside, even though the sounds of footsteps were very tiny. Looking all worried, Atsushi found his body being yanked slowly.

_"Wake up!"_ A tiny sound was heard, it was very little that Atsushi couldn't even hear it if he wasn't paying attention much. The voice sounded in despair, panicked,_ "Don't die yet! ...Atsushi!"_

With all of his might, Atsushi fluttered his eyes opened. In front of him, he found the supposed to be dead, red haired boy. Even though one of the eye color was in different colors now, Atsushi knew that his kindness would never change. That was locked inside his mind ever since that fateful day.

[ I want to be a part of his world ]

* * *

Aomine Daiki, Aomine Satsuki, Akashi Seijuurou

* * *

"..._Onii-chan, _what are you doing...?" A tug at his sleeve made him turned his face. A bright smile escaped her lips. "Can I help you with it?"

"Rejected." Daiki said playfully when he let out a tongue. On normal circumstances, he would pat her head, but now he couldn't because of his dirty hands. "...This isn't something that a girl should do, Satsuki."

"Hmm." The girl pouted adorably, her puffed cheeks seemed inviting him to pinch it. But that couldn't do. She bit her lower lip, looking down. "_Obaa-chan _said that I have to go outside, since I'm not used. Is Satsuki broken?"

Daiki felt his heart clenched, so he gritted his teeth hard. Suppressing an urge to let out harsh words, Daiki said carefully. "...No, you're perfectly fine, Satsuki! My younger sister would forever be perfect in my eyes! It's her damn- oh shit, I shouldn't say it."

Chuckling a little, Satsuki felt all better hearing this. Even though it was an insult, she never found herself laughing ever since their parents' deaths. Sighing contently seeing her laughs, Daiki continued. "It's her eyes that were wrong, Satsuki."

Walking to the faucet, Daiki cleaned his mud hands. The gardening things were annoyingly tiring him, but it was for the best since today seemed a normal day for them. Their _Obaa-chan, _or the Devil in Daiki's tongue, was going out somewhere, however they were locked inside the house with nowhere to go.

Sitting at the balcony with merry smile, Satsuki found herself loving the little garden that her brother had been treated for a while. His brother was cleaning all the snows from the garden and made it a little higher so that the snow wouldn't affect it too much.

However, her brother saw the different thing altogether. With a ray of sunlight, Daiki finally saw the bruises around his sister; on her cheeks, on her hands, on her legs...all over it. When she felt like she was being stared at, Satsuki offered a genuine smile as if saying she was alright before presuming her admiration towards the flowers.

Seeing this, Daiki wanted to cry. But he held his chin up, he was a man after all. Instead, he walked to his sister and hugged her carefully. Smiling, she patted her brother on the shoulder. "...Everything is going to be alright, _ne, _Dai_-niichan_?"

*KNOCK*KNOCK*

Two knocks over the entrance door stopped him from answering. Glancing at each other, they wondered who was the knocker. It wasn't their aunt since she wouldn't need of knocking the door. When they glanced a bit at the window, they found unfamiliar faces all over the entrance. Scared, Satsuki hid behind her brother.

Daiki shouted, a bit stuttered at first. "W-Who are you people!?"

"...D-Dai_-niichan _and I...aren't bad ch-children!" Satsuki stated while trembling hard.

Then, somehow the situation turned calm again. It was as if someone ordered them to stop from outside. Glancing at each other, Daiki and Satsuki decided to peek from the window. Instead, they saw the people was now wearing police uniforms and in the middle, they saw a familiar figure of boy.

"...It's that _Onii-chan..." _Satsuki muttered lowly, "What is he saying to those police?"

"I don't know, Satsuki..." Daiki replied her while dragging her out of the entrance. "...But I think they're..." He thought hard to find the right word. "...Ambushing this hou- Watch out!"

True to his words, the entrance door was kicked hard to the point of the door lock being destroyed. With their hands locked with each other, Daiki felt weird when Satsuki didn't tremble as she used to be. In fact, she stepped forward causing him to be dragged as well. A second next, Daiki found what made her did that. A hand was stretched to them.

[ his existence is very gentle, yet unwavering unlike others ]

[ he's like my important family member ]

* * *

Midorima Shintaro, Akashi Seijuurou

* * *

A boy who was wearing glasses was sweeping the orphanage corridors. Not alone, yes, there were other children of the orphanage as well, doing some chores. Unlike others, he didn't feel any obligation to share the happiness of having parents; it was just that he had no reason to be happy because of them.

See the different?

Shintaro gave a long sigh while gazing at the last red ginko leaf. It was already mid winter, but the leaf was persistently still there. When he was watching the leaf, he realized that the first snow was falling down, followed by the other flakes. Seeing this, a frown tugged up from his lips.

"..._Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, _are you-" He shook his head immediately for the unspoken question. "...Uh, never mind that. I should give the sweeper back."

What was it that he hesitating? Was it because his inconsistencies that dwelled inside his mind?

When he finished putting back the sweeper, he heard loud and heavy footsteps outside. Being in Midori Orphanage for about three months or so, he tilted his head in wonder. That was when the storeroom's door was opened suddenly. Shintaro was glad that he knew who the person was.

With heavy sighs, the woman gently said. "Sh-Shintaro-_kun_," she took a deep breath before continuing, "Someone said at the office that h-he wants to see you!"

"Fine, I'm sorry for troubling you." Shintaro said with smiling slightly. He then murmured lowly, looking a bit angry. "...That persistent uncle!"

His uncle from his father's side sometimes visited him every a month, asking Shintaro to go with him. If Shintaro didn't know the man's true nature, he wouldn't even want to know him. His uncle was going to Shintaro's inheritance; the ownership of Midori Hospital.

However, when he had arrived at the office, he saw a very unfamiliar face. The man who was wearing suits looked around 25 years old. He looked professional, but Shintaro didn't know why he had something amiss in his appearance.

"...Nice to meet you, Midorima Shintaro_-kun." _The man introduced himself with a professional smile. "My name is Shirogane Eiji. I'm here to adopt you."

"I don't accept it." The answer was pretty much coming from his mouth automatically. "...If you wanted to adopt a kid, why don't you choose any other kids here? I'm sure they would love to have parents."

"That's _if _he want to adopt one, Midorima_-kun._" Someone cut him, it came from a six years old boy with red hairs and different irises.

"...Aren't you...dead?" Shintaro asked him, a bit shocked. "Is it a part of your plan? No, please, don't mind me. You're not like a normal six would-"

"I can, if I want to." Seijuurou said simply. That professional attitude had now changed into what a normal six years old kid would have. Offering a smile, he gently asked the glasses boy. His hand was extended and somehow Shintaro found himself reaching it.

[ it's bothersome, but I don't dislike being with him ]

* * *

Kise Ryota, Akashi Seijuurou

* * *

His hands were trembling hard, his teeth was clattering loudly, and warm breaths escaped his mouth. He was curling down like a squirrel at the damp, non water-proofed room that he, himself, felt too cold to handle. It was when he had thought the first hand, was he really needed in this house? Or was it because of his father's inheritance?

Now Ryota was quite unsure of himself. What if they really wanted to kill him like the movies? No, his thought was already over the rational means which wasn't no good. He was cursing on how this cold would ever stop. Maybe, in summer this room would be lovely to have, he thought wryly.

*KNOCK*

"Ryota_-kun, _open the door." A demand from the other side of the room made him jolted. This time, it came from a woman. "_Open the door!"_

"...Y-Yes!" Ignoring his chattering teeth, he opened the door hastily. He was very, very afraid that his action would make the woman mad. "I-I'll o-open it n-now!"

When Ryota opened the door, he was shocked to see the woman was very, very angry.

She suddenly tufted Ryota's hairs and pinned him to the wall. He was trembling hard; this time it wasn't because of the cold weather but afraid of the woman in front of him. He didn't do anything wrong to this woman, right? So why did she assault him?

"...These hairs..." The woman tightened her grip on his blonde hairs. "This face...!"

"...P-Please stop this!" Ryota dodged himself to the side but he was failed because the grip was very tight.

A wry smile that followed a scream echoed all over the house. "...WHY!? WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!"

"...I-I d-don't u-unders-"

"YES, YOU DO!" The woman yanked him to the side. Thankfully, he didn't get hurt by it. But bruises had started to form on the boy's feet. "S-SEE!"

The woman dragged him to a mirror that showed his face. He had never seen his face anymore for this couple of months. That damp room didn't have a mirror to begin with. All he saw at that mirror was his face and the woman's. Nothing wrong.

"Y-You have...that...SAME FACE! With- with the killer!" Kise's face teared up by this. He wasn't going to cry, but who shouldn't? The woman was talking about his beloved father in wrong way. "..._I- I don't understand why you're alive...! Give me back my brother!"_

True to her words, she had a brother who worked as one of the crew at Boeing-404 plane. It felt like eternity passed at the boy who had his head hung low. On how much he hate this, he couldn't get out of this abyss. That was when a bell echoed the house.

*TING*TONG*

Jolted, the woman yanked Ryota back to his room. She threatened him, "Don't get out even an inch!"

*TING*TONG*

_"Y-Yeah. Wait a minu- WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT!?" _The woman looked very mad at the other side of the door. Even Ryota could hear him well. _"You d-don't have any right!"_

_"Search every inch of this house!" _A man's voice was loud and crystal clear. Ryota was very afraid hearing this. Who were they? A knock at the door suddenly made his heart beats more. _"Captain! There's a room here!"_

_"NO! DON'T YOU DARE TO OPEN THAT!" _The woman's shout was heard again.

*CREAK*

The voice of the door opened was heard. Ryota couldn't do anything but clenched his clothes. However, the only one Ryota could see was that familiar boy with red hairs. Even though his eyes were different in color, he was the same boy he met at the funeral. The one who gave him an expensive handkerchief. What was he doing here?

"Is this all?" Seijuurou opened his mouth to say.

Didn't know what to say, Ryota asked. "H-Huh?"

"You're still suffering about those rumors?" Seijuurou scoffed lightly. "Listen me carefully. The one at fault isn't your father. It's a machine error."

"...A-Ah." Ryota's eyes immediately opened up. "H-He d-didn't fail? _Otou-san _isn't...at fault?"

A nod was all the red hairs boy gave him. Ryota felt a heavy weight from his shoulder and heavy chains that tightened him were now gone. "I-I'm glad..." Tears had fallen from his eyelids. "...I'm really glad..."

"You have to be brave." The red haired boy stated simply. A hand was extended to Ryota. "But I guess, I don't have to tell you that, do I?" Another tear fell from his eyelid. Reaching to those hand, to the owner who had those two different irises.

[ he said that I can stand on my own feet ]

* * *

Kagami Taiga, Akashi Seijuurou

* * *

_"Ugh, damn!" Taiga retorted while he was hugging himself. __"I don't know that it's really this cold!"_

With his hands trembling like crazy, he felt himself let out a puffy breath. After meeting Tatsuya, he got himself punished by no foods served to him for that rest of the day. But that was his limit. Little by little, he began planning to run away from that house.

So here he was, trembling like a crazy, staying at the park for two straight days. Taiga was a brave boy, but he didn't know that he could survive this long. Or that family wouldn't bother to search him?

Anyway, the snow had already fell down it seemed. Taiga saw the snows were already around the big penguin where he was staying these couple of days. But going back wasn't an option. In States, even though living alone at streets might be considered weird, but some of them survived anyway. In Japan, he had never thought anything about it. Maybe he was going to an orphanage?

Alex would cry if she knew his condition. Now, she was fighting alone to live there. Would she ever think about him? Would she remember her promise? What would she think if he ever told her that he was running away? He had a hunch that she would go back to Japan to take him away.

How about Tatsuya? That boy had gone to America without proper goodbye. Then again, Taiga didn't expect much to a person who had met him for a day. Even so, Taiga had always wished that someone would gave him a hand which took him away from everything. Guess that kind of person would never come, after all Taiga was a bad kid who ran away from his 'home'.

_"Knock, knock. May I go inside?" _A fake knock at the penguin entrance startled him.

_"...Y-You!" _Taiga flinched when he saw who was the owner of the voice. He pointed at the boy,_ "That bloody kid at the funeral!"_

_"Yes, me. Should I splatter blood on my shirt if it's not enough proof?"_ Seijuurou scoffed, feeling humiliated. He let out a hot breath on his hands._ "It's cold outside, may I?"_

_"U-uhm, sure." _Taiga raised his busy eyebrow, but shared a room enough to fit the boy. _"It's quite tight here, can you come, though?"_

_"Do not underestimate me."_ A glare was sent to the boy, making Taiga flinched, but he settled down inside anyway._ "I think it still have a room for me."_

A couple of minutes past before Taiga gained his courage to ask the boy. _"...Why are you here?"_

_"Looking at things." _Seijuurou replied lightly before asking him. _"Why are you here?"_

_"Well-"_

_"You're just running away from home, eh?" _Taiga flinched when he heard it. How come did he know? A smirk escaped Seijuurou's lips._ "Pretty confident. Do you think you can survive?"_

_"...T-that's-"_

_"How naïve." _A blunt statement was let out. Seijuurou then stated simply._ "Real world isn't a place for you yet."_

Taiga looked offended by this. _"Why do you care? It's none of your business!"_

_"I don't know. Though," _Seijuurou shrugged off. He took off his glove, letting another breath escaped his mouth._ "I have another reason to. Do you?"_

_"...No." _Taiga looked down, he didn't have any reason to do what he was doing right now. Yet, he had no reason to stay here anymore. Such complicated feeling, indeed.

A hand stretched out to him. That red haired boy with different eye colors. _"Would you?"_

[ he gave me a place and a reason to stay ]

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou

* * *

_'...Tetsuya-kun.'_

_"Okaa-san..._" A soft whisper escaped the child's mouth. He was there once again, at the black void with the sounds of sea. This time, that voice became louder from the last time he had heard it. Maybe, he was actually closer to the sea than before. However, he didn't see his dear mother around him.

Scared, he began running to nowhere. But no matter where he had ran away, the sound of the sea became very loud and crystal clear to his ears. "_Okaa-san, _where are you?"

"...Don't leave me behind!" Tetsuya screamed desperately, his knees were already weak to begin with so he slumped down. He wasn't a crybaby, but the situation made him cry. "Please, don't... I beg you..."

_'Tetsuya-kun...'_

He startled when he heard his mother's voice. He began shouted a little bit louder. "Where are you, _Okaa-san?" _Somehow the landscape around him turned very fast than he could imagine. He felt dizzy when he saw all the shifts to the point that he could vomit there then. But a soft ghostly wail greeted him.

_'...I'm here...'_

_"Okaa-san!" _The boy immediately raised his head. There was his mother, a background of black sea was seen behind her. His mother was still wearing the same clothes as before. Smiling gently, she patted her son's head lovingly. "...I'm so glad... I meet with you again..."

_'Tetsuya-kun, I'm sorry...'_

His mother let out a frown. His hug tightened once again, he was trembling hard. Weeping his tears, Tetsuya said gently. "...No, it's my fault. I'm so foolish... There's no way that you left me behind."

_'...Right...'_

"..._Okaa-san?" _Tetsuya peeked up from his beloved mother's hug. His mother looked very sad. "What's wrong?" Smiling wryly, his mother turned her face to the black sea. It was as if something beyond the horizon.

_'...Ne, Tetsuya-kun?'_

A sad glance was all Tetsuya could decipher it. Tetsuya waited for his mother to continue.

_'You should go now...'_

He immediately jolted hearing this. Before he could even protest, his mother pointed at the other side of the void. That white exit once again.

"But what I want is-!"

A finger stopped him from saying anymore. It was his mother's, looking as tranquil and gentle as always. Pushing him to the other side, he felt like crying already.

_'...See, there are people who needs you...'_

_'There's...still a lot of things...that you should learn...ne?'_

"Good bye, _Okaa-san._" A tear fell down once again. "...I'll meet you again, right?"

His surrounding changed again very fast. However, he felt that he was falling deeper and deeper to the abyss. That was when a hand held him for falling too far. The hand's grip was very tight but somehow, feel very gentle. It pulled him to the light.

[ his hand brought me to a bright world; a world where everyone live peacefully and happily ever after, like a miracle ]

* * *

**Reply for Reviewers:**

**Seicchin**: Welcome back to the Family! Thank you for reviewing the last chapter for the first time :D Sorry, I guess I made them suffered a lot :'( but don't worry, I won't kill Kuroko (otherwise, it's not eight anymore!) And Akashi's eye is fine, I think :p Enjoy reading this chapter~

**YAOIfangirl1996**: Of course! And welcome back again :) I'm happy to hear from you again :D I'll try to update faster for you (and everyone too!) Enjoy reading this story, okay?

**aschidnosekai:** Hello, welcome back! I know, I'm crying when I wrote that too (but it's really necessary!) Not yet, probably the next chapter. But I try to update faster (and continue to other left stories! :p) Actually, he is just an old man around 40s and coach of Rakuzan! Enjoy this chapter!

**Drunken Strawberries**: Hey! Welcome to the Family~ Hehe, there's a surprise for you next chapter, then :) Thank you for your review, it motivated me! Few people PM me about Eiji's description, but Eiji's actually Rakuzan's coach~ Enjoy this chapter, would you? :D

**Went:** Welcome to the Family, dear :D Don't worry, I'm going to continue this story! I've already set the chapters' plots anyway and I don't have any intention of stopping this :) Thanks for your review!

**Helen Mayson**: Welcome back ;) It's nice to hear from you again~ Hehe, it's necessary to build the tension and relationship, right? :D How about this chapter? Is it satisfied enough?

**amariys: **Hey, welcome to the Family :D Thank you for reviewing (and your well wishes!) In this chapter, they wouldn't meet each other yet. Only Akashi, but I hope it's satisfied enough :D Enjoy!

**Gort: **Hello, welcome back! :D Sorry if this chapter took some time, I was in a holiday! Hehe, but the fun isn't going to end yet! Yes, because I have other stories to finish off :') Enjoy reading this chapter!

**denOden: **Uwaaah, nice to meet you again! It's been a while, ne? Welcome to the Family and thank you for reviewing my story ;) Well, this story focused to Akashi at first since he's the founder, anyway~ Please enjoy reading this chapter too! :D

**Anon: **Hello, nice to see you again (if you're the same anon-san :p) Welcome to the Family~ Yes, this chibi Akashi is very mature in this story but I'm thinking to add his childish like personality, since he is, after all, still six like everyone else :) Enjoy reading, ne?

**For everyone who is reading:**

**Greetings to you. Sorry for waiting, I've been somewhere without internet connection. A 3 days trip to a mountain, to be exact. Ehehe. This chapter is the beginning of their relationship! I'm reaaaaaally happy that this story is well-received by everyone :) The next chapter would be mostly giddy-giddy stuff (and hopefully well-received!), if you know what I mean :D Oh, sorry but I request another day off, since I'm going through Uni's exams now. Please review if you like.**


	5. Sweetpea: Thankful of You

**A/N: AU(ish) fic, set in a world of rainbows and misdirection. Watch out!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke will always belong to the respective owner(s).**

* * *

A Family of Eight

~ Thankful of You ~

* * *

There was a ruckus inside the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Building and reporters tried to have a confirmation about someone's certain death. The death of the Red King's sole heir was a hot news, even it was considered a bad news. After all, bad news are good news nowadays.

When the Chief of Metropolitan Police came inside the building, he had to passed through the reporters who were already swarmed the entrance like bees. Unfortunately, back door wasn't an option either, since the reporters apparently had their partners placed there. With small glances and low murmurs of greeting, the Chief went to his personal office which was located at the top floor.

However, when he had gone there and settled down at his beloved armchair, he found that a boy had settled down across him looking very familiar and a butler behind him.

"Good morning, Shinpei_-san." _Smirking, he said with business tone. "I want you to help me."

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou

December 21st

* * *

"...So that's what happened..." The Chief of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police nodded a little after hearing the boy's story. He had seen him before when he was a little bit younger and all. Hyuuga gritted his teeth. "...But to go that far...!"

"Yes, Juushiro_-jiisama _isn't thinking rationaly." The boy looking in thought as well. "...For now, you're the only one who I can trust, Shinpei_-san._ I know you're the right person to do it."

For once, he sympathied the boy who was just turned six today. He imagined that it was his seven years old son who went through all of this. So Shinpei nodded a little before asking in a business tone. "...I understand. I still have a debt on your father after all. It's only natural to help you now. What should I do?"

"It's simple, but I require it greatly." Seijuurou inquired, his voice was a little bit low. "I want you to hide my whereabout."

"...Is that all?" Shinpei was writing something at a paper. He made sure that the report would be detailed and all. Faking someone's death meant that everyone should be convinced that the person was no longer in this world. He never did this before, but to repay the debt before, he had to do this.

A simple satisfied smile escaped his lips. Seijuurou could trust him indeed. But he also had some business he had to take care of. Seijuurou inquired with a careful tone in it. "I need to locate several people."

"Who, if I may ask?" Hyuuga Shinpei asked him. If he was right about it, Seijuurou should reduce his interactions to people because of his 'death' status.

With a wry smile, he answered it without any hesitation. "They are just mere bunch of kids. It's not important for you to know why."

"I understand." Shinpei nodded a little. "You may use the JSDF for a little while. I hope it's up to your liking."

"...Thank you." Seijuurou hopped of gracefully to the floor. Giving a single glance to his butler who wasn't saying anything behind, he left the Chief room with the butler followed behind him. However, when he was about to left the room, he stated simply. "_Chichi-ue _would be very pleased if he know this. You have my gratitude."

"It's not a problem." Shinpei stated calmly. He sighed when Seijuurou left the room with his butler. "I wish you a good luck, Seijuurou-_kun_."

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou, Kagami Taiga, Kise Ryota, Midorima Shintaro, Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Satsuki

December 24th

6.00 PM

* * *

That day was a Christmas Eve. A group consisted of eight children and an older man around his 40s was inside a big room. The room itself looked like a gathering room since it was around 20 tatami(s). The other children were amazed by this, however the certain red-haired boy and his butler wasn't.

There again, the group's personnel were still awkward to each other. They didn't know each other unless that very accident that turned theirselves into these miserable conditions. Finally, one of them asked the red-haired boy. He was the one with glasses and had a strict look. "For what purpose you're gathering us here, Akashi?" He seemed had no intention being polite and all since the red-haired boy supposed to be dead, after all.

"...It's about time I tell you all." Seijuurou cleared his throat. "Eiji, if you please."

His butler, Shirogane Eiji gave them a piece of paper. Unable to read it at all, one of the children with bushy eyebrows raised his hand. _"Akashi, you know damn well that I don't understand Japanese language."_

_"Watch your language, Taiga. Soon or not, you have to learn it." _Seijuurou glared at him, but he continued. _"This paper said that you're adopted by Eiji Shirogane which is none other than him."_

_"W-What!? But-!"_

A louder shout was heard at the tanned boy. Apparently, he finished reading the paper. "I- no, Satsuki and I don't even know who is this Shirogane guy!" That boy protested. "I absolutely won't let Satsuki being adopted by someone I don't know who!"

Akashi sighed hearing this. In a sense, those two boys had the same brains. His sister, Satsuki was troubled by her brother's blunt outburst. She, like her brother, was bandaged in several places. "Akashi-_niichan," _She pointed shyly to the butler behind Seijuurou. "Umm, is he?"

Sometimes Seijuurou wondered on how the siblings were different altogether. "Yes, he is, Satsuki." Ignoring the glare and defensive arm extended from the tanned boy, Seijuurou continued. "Shirogane Eiji is this man. He is serving as the head butler of Akashi Seijuurou, which is me."

"W-Whoa, you mean, you're that Akashi!?" The boy with blonde hairs exclaimed. "That one group who controlled Japan from behind? The sole heir?"

"Yes and no." Seijuurou stated while he nodded at Eiji. Better told them now than later. After all, it was necessary to tell them his problem first. "I'm dead. No, I suppose to."

"Then you-?"

Grabbing Seijuurou's hand tightly, one of the children with purplish hairs looked at him with sad glance. A wry smile escaped his lips before he patting the tall boy's head, as if reassuring him. "...It will be easier if you all watch this evening news."

*BEEP*

_"The death of the Akashi sole heir is already stated by Tokyo Investigation Police this early morning..."_

There was a blurred image at the portrait. It looked like the person whose hand extended to them not that long ago. They turned to face the red-haired boy. Fortunately, the news had English subbed below the news reporter, made the returnee boy understood it well.

_"...The death was caused by the extreme heat that came from the fire. It also burned the entire Akashi house including the servants who served them."_

The children glanced at each other. Then, who was the one standing next to him now? He wasn't a ghost, right? When they reached his hand, the temperature's hot and human enough unlike the ghost stories which stated that ghost's skin was very cold.

_"It seemed that they aren't able to escape the fire. Amongst them, the sole heir of Akashi's death is confirmed. The police is now looking some clues regarding the victim's uncle, Akashi Juushiro who is now heading the multinational group."_

The children were very shocked at this, but they were still quiet. However, unlike Seijuurou's thought, they didn't look at him in pity. It seemed that they understood the pain he was going through as well. It was as if they regarded him equally, without any diffences with others.

_"...It is told that the victim and the possible suspect had some differences regarding to whom the head position should be. It is also heavily implied that the suspect has an ambition of being the head of the multinational group..."_

*BEEP*

"It's clear enough." Seijuurou turned off the television after the news reporter was discussing another news. A frown tugged from his lips. "...I suppose to be dead. Yet, I'm right here. Why do you think I'm still here?"

No one said anything about it. The returnee boy blinked since he didn't understand anything at all instead the news before. All he knew that the red-haired boy was in news and supposed to be dead. Worried, he wanted to say something, but he wanted to let the others knew about it as well.

With a gulp, he made up his mind to say a Japanese word. "...Err, _die-joe-boo_?" The other children laughed at this, made the half foreigner turned red. Before he could say something in English, he stopped since he thought that no one there understand it anyway. Looking slightly at Seijuurou, he said shyly. _"I'm sorry, did I say that wrong?"_

_"Not really. It's supposed to be 'dai-jo-bu'." _The weak looking boy spoke up, he was saying in English. The other children amazed by his very unexpected existence. Tetsuya continued, "But I know that's why this house's front sign is in different kanji."

"The Red King is already dead." Seijuurou stated simply when he folded his hands. The family sign of Akashi that once written in 'Aka' means red and 'Shi' means king was now written as 'Akashi' means 'Existence'. "After all, it's your home as well."

"I see. From now on, I'll be in your care then, Akashi-kun. Please take care of us." Bowing politely, Tetsuya smiled slightly.

The half foreigner boy immediately followed him, thinking that it was a custom. The blonde haired boy beamed before following them. Pointing at them, the only girl in the room dragged her brother to follow suit. When the glasses boy was the only one left, everyone stared at him before he bowed as well.

However, this action wasn't predicted at all, so Seijuurou was blinking for a while. Looking at their determination, he smiled genuinely. It had been a while since he felt like his existence was needed by everyone. He bowed slightly to reply. Those three months were hellish, but Seijuurou was glad he was now at home.

* * *

A Family of Eight

December 24th

11:40 PM

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou couldn't sleep at all. After all, this house was his mother's to begin with. Their family once stayed here whenever they had time to. Of course, he didn't stay at the room he slept before, but this reminiscence feeling didn't stop at all.

This house was a stylish old Japanese traditional mansion with large garden. There are 10 bedrooms around 10 tatami(s), 3 bathrooms, a warehouse, a kitchen, a living room, a dining room, and a meeting room. He gave the children one bedroom key and the entrance key.

Every single things that made him remember his parent were stored inside the warehouse. The servants were hired daily and changed every months to make sure that his identity wasn't revealed. Of course, he got this house's ownership document from the letter back at the safe. Everything was going smoothly to his plan.

"...But what exactly..." Seijuurou stated calmly, looking at his hands. "...I am planning?"

*KNOCK*

The _fusuma_ was opened slightly, revealing the boy with light blue hairs. Shyly, he brought a pillow on his small arms. He asked meekly at Seijuurou, "...Umm, I know it's a bother, but may I sleep with you?"

Seijuurou blinked, but gave him a little smile. "Of course. There's still a room for you. The _futon _is too big for me."

"...Thank you." A smile crept up his lips. Tetsuya proceeded to walk inside and laid on the space Seijuurou gave him. "...About everything, I'm very thankful of you."

"Don't mind." Seijuurou felt himself ruffling his hairs fondly. If he had a little brother, he might be like this boy. "We're under the same roof. It's only natural-"

_"There's no way that he'd let us!"_

_"But, Dai-niichan, you couldn't sleep too, right?"_

_"...W-Well, I can't! But if I tried harder-"_

_"Why don't we sleep with him?"_

_"And why don't you- No, argh! I can't let you sleep with stranger!"_

Because of the quietness of the room, they could hear voices from the outside. Tetsuya and Seijuurou shared a glance before the smaller boy let out a rare chuckle. It seemed that not only him who suffered insomnia.

"You may come in, Satsuki, Daiki." When Seijuurou said it, the _fusuma_ was opened with a beam from the girl.

"How did you know it was us, Akashi_-niichan_?" The bandage on her cheeks didn't let anyone saw her full bright smile. She turned to the tanned boy who looked reluctant being in the room._ "Dai-niichan _isn't too loud, is he?"

"No, it's alright." Instead of him, the boy with weak presence said with a slight smile. "I can't sleep alone either."

"S-Since when you're here!?" The tanned boy exclaimed. "W-Whoa, you did it again! You're the one saying English with that bushy eyebrows, aren't you?"

A slight nod without any change of expression was shown. Suddenly, loud footsteps were heard running from outside. The children glanced at each other before the _fusuma_ was opened abruptly. It revealed the boy with yellow hairs, there were trails of wept tears on his cheeks.

"...I'm scared. The room is too big for me. Ryota can't stand ghosts." The boy sobbed while running to their side. He, too, brought his own pillow. "May I sleep here?"

Seijuurou was about to say 'no' since the place was already crumpled, but he had no heart to do so. Instead, the light-haired boy said, "It's okay, _ne, _Akashi_-kun_?"

Before Seijuurou could answer, Ryota had run to hug the little boy. "...Uwaah, thank you, _ne_- umm-"

"Oi!" The tanned boy who sat next to Tetsuya groaned. Ryota's feet were on his and they were heavy enough for him to stand it long. "Get off of your feet!"

"Dai_-niichan, _you're too mean." Satsuki pouted at Daiki, before saying to the blonde. "I'm sorry, did _Onii-chan _scare you?"

"It's okay!" Ryota shook his head and added cheerfully. "Since I can't even see his face with this darkness!"

True to his word, Daiki was almost seenable at the night - courtesy to the dim room. Pinching the blond's cheek, Daiki protested. "The hell are you-!"

"_You can catch cold if you keep standing there, _Taiga." Seijuurou smirked when saying this.

He had sensed the half foreigner boy for a while, but he kept quiet since he waited the boy to come inside. However, the boy seemed reluctant to go and Seijuurou thought that he was shy, even though his personality didn't show it well. Hearing this, Daiki stopped his outburst and Taiga flinched hearing his name was called.

The _fusuma _was slightly opened with Taiga peeked from outside. _"...How do you know-?"_

_"I always know._" Seijuurou stated, he noted that the boy brought his pillow hiding behind his body. The other child, however, didn't understand everything they said except Tetsuya, so Seijuurou decided that it was his chance to make the boy learn Japanese language. _"Since we're in Japan, why don't you say something to them?"_

_"I- I can't-!" _Taiga protested hearing this, but he sighed dejectedly when he saw Seijuurou narrowed his eyes. _"Fine, a-no-soo-mi-maa-sent?"_

Since he couldn't say it clearly, he had to spell it one by one. The children looked a bit bewildered hearing this, but Tetsuya replied gently. "Yes, what's your name?"

_"Uh, did I hear it right? He's asking my name?" _Taiga looked very ecstactic to understand what Tetsuya said. The red-haired boy nodded. Scratching his cheek, he introduced himself. "My name is Kagami Taiga. I am 6 years old."

"_Nice to meet you. _My name is Kuroko Tetsuya and I'm still 5 years old." Tetsuya replied shortly before turning his face and said to the other children. "Why don't you all introduce yourself to him?"

Beaming to the smaller boy, Satsuki replied him. "My name is Aomine Satsuki! We share the same age, Kuroko-_kun_!"

"The name's Aomine Daiki. Six." The tanned boy pinched the half foreigner's cheek. "Finally you're saying something that I can understand, bushy eyebrows!"

_"What the hell?!" _Taiga exclaimed angrily, he pinched back Daiki's cheek.

Tetsuya said in English, _"He said that finally you were saying something that he could understand." _Daiki winced in hearing difficult, almost alien language to him.

"Okay, my turn!" The yellow-haired kid beamed happily. It turned out that he had this weird, but cute accent. "My name is Kise Ryota, I'm 6 years old! Umm, _naisu tu mit yu-ssu!_"

However, when he said that proudly, no one seemed to mind him much. Satsuki was looking a little bit eerie, Daiki was asking her why, Taiga was busy watching them, Tetsuya was talking something to Seijuro, and Seijuro was busy replying Tetsuya.

"Hey, you're all mean!" Ryota protested since he had no one to respond. "I did my best-!"

"_Ne, _Kise_-niichan d_o you hear something?" Satsuki suddenly asked him with a worry face. "There's- I heard another heavy footsteps..."

"...It can't possibly- _that thing_?" Daiki raised his eyebrow. He moved to the center where he felt the safest. Kagami was the furthest from them, so he tilted his head in wonder.

Tetsuya translated it in English to the Tiger, "_Aomine-san heard something from the other side of the door and Aomine-kun said it probably 'it'."_

_"G-G-G-Ghost!? They're exist even in Japan!?" _Kagami exclaimed with a shout. He immediately walked to them, ignoring the pillow he had hugged.

"S-Shh!" Ryota signaled Taiga to keep quiet. He had trembled and hid behind Tetsuya since Daiki concluded what it was. "...Does someone hear any munching sounds too? Is the ghost...eating...a kid?"

"Don't tell me! Those two kids!" Daiki exclaimed, made everyone shocked. Tetsuya had to translate it to English before Taiga understood the intention.

"...Let me check it." Seijuro frowned hearing their outbursts. Except Tetsuya who had gave him a slight worried expression, no one felt that the intruder probably a thief. "No one leave this place, understood?"

"W-Wait, Akashi-_niichan_!"

Ignoring all their exclamations, Seijuro walked to his room's _fusuma _and opened it fully to the side. The sliding door, however, revealed a white tall _thing _that even didn't resemble a human. Like an echo, the children behind him immediately screamed loudly. Tetsuya's color face had degraded to as white as paper. Blinking twice, Seijuro started to touch the white _thing_.

"..."

"_...Akashi? Don't tell me the ghost is a mind controller!"_

"He says that the ghost is a mind controller, so Akashi_-kun _has his mind controlled."

"W-What!? He got controlled!?"

"Akashi_-niichan_! _Ne, ne, Oniichan_! What should we do now?"

"O-Oi, is it too late!? Grab him now!"

_"Don't! Or your mind is getting controlled too!"_

"He said don't, if you wanted to have your mind controlled."

Smirking hearing those childish outbursts, Seijuro pulled those white sheets that covered _it_. It revealed Murasakibara Atsushi, the tallest of the group while munching something. Apparently, he had bring his own _futon _and a pillow to sleep at that room.

"I-It's you!"

"Hello." Atsushi said calmly. He had potato chips on his other hand and pillow at the other which explained the way he had to bring his _futon _like that. "I can't sleep too. Can I join?"

Satsuki who almost brimming in tears just now, chirped happily. "Of course!"

"Oh! We have to fix the position first!" Ryota stood and helped the quiet tall boy to bring the _futon_ in. Daiki and Taiga glanced at each other before nodded and helped them.

Tetsuya and Satsuki tidied the blanket parts. Standing near the door, Seijuro smirked before peeking at the outside. "Why don't you join us as well, Shintaro?"

Apparently, the other children heard this and abruptly stopped their activities. They heard another footsteps again and found that the glasses boy around their age arrived at the room. He brought a pillow, then again, everyone started to laugh heartily, making the glasses boy turned red before laughing as well. They barely began this family, but Seijuro thought that he was always right after all.

* * *

A Family of Eight

* * *

It had been less than a month to everyone used in living together. They began to acknowledge everyone whilst doing their own role in the family. Since they had lived together, the expenses had been greater as well. Seijuro opted to have Eiji worked as a part-time butler which worked for 24/5 in a rich family. Of course, Seijuro had picked the family with a lot of considerations.

Since the one who would cook for them was gone, the half foreigner boy took the role of cooker. He was a good one, in fact, and capabled of doing some work chores. Fortunately, Taiga had learned to understand Japanese this past weeks, so he understood almost everything that everyone said. He was now studying on simple kanji(s) and understood most katakana(s). He had contacted his adolescent aunt and somehow, his aunt agreed his current life and sometimes sent him some his old things at America.

The one who doing housework chores was rolling daily, but the most skilled one was probably Satsuki. She knew all the basic needs they had to and reminded Seijuro to re-pack those when they had no storage left. She also trained herself to cook with Taiga, even the results weren't all good. She also helped with small details such as waking someone and reminded them to eat when it was necessary. Somehow, she had written some data about them in a small notes so she wouldn't forget it.

Even though he was aloof and hard to understand, Shintaro was the one who paid most attention to everyone's health. He always reminded Taiga to cook according to the calories they needed and sometimes helped him as well. He also knew how to mend small injuries and what medicines he had to give them. Shintaro somehow paid too much attention to _Oha-Asa _lately, no one know why, though. He was the one who taught Taiga Japanese and every little things he had to understand.

People who knew the money problem of the house first were only Seijuro, Eiji, and unexpectedly Ryota. The latter had overheard them talking and confronted them shortly after. Knowing this, he entered a child audition for model and easily passed. Even Seijuro didn't approve it greatly, Ryota insisted that it was his role of the family. In the end, Seijuro gave up and allowed him to in exchange of being the boy's hidden manager.

Daiki was taking the role of 'big-brother' after beating Ryota and Taiga respectively in basketball's one-on-one, since in a sense, they were older than him. He also cared for each of them in his own way, but prefers not to be open in showing that. Instead, he would glare at strangers at first sight if they talked to every single of them in close way. After hearing the reason of Ryota turned into model, he entered children street basketball tournaments with Taiga few times and won them all gracefully.

Atsushi was still a doting child, but he had somehow matured up a little. Having traumatized of not being fed, Atsushi had a habit of eating foods everywhere and everytime. Seijuro and Shintaro reminded him not to overdo, but he ignored which resulted in toothache couple of days ago. Ever since that, every single children would pay attention to what he was eating and stopped him if necessary.

And Tetsuya was the most caring member of the family, even though his blank expression didn't show much. He always knew their feelings even if they hid it carefully. When he knew about the money problem, he didn't say anything to Seijuro. Instead, every few moments a package addressed to him which usually contained convinience goods or any other thing they needs. With several investigations that they did, they found out that Tetsuya started to write children stories under the name of '_Kiseki'_ and mostly contained their everyday stories which made all of them surprised. The book's name is named _'An Ordinary_ _Life_'.

Last, Seijuro had his own difficult ways to gain money. He invested part of his money to companies and did some foreign exchanges. He won a lot with his difficult tactics and knowledge that he had gained, according to what his parents taught him. He was the one in charge of paying things and almost a father figure of the family, if you ignored his age. Seijuro knew when to spoil them and vice versa. His three-quarter of inheritance would be given after he turned sixteen, but he seemed to have no intention of using that since his existence would be known to others. At least, not now.

* * *

A Family of Eight

January 31st

05.30 PM

* * *

"Oi, are you guys ready?"

"Shh, Dai-_niichan_! He can hear you!"

"_Ne, _Kagamicchi, is it ready yet?"

"Stop calling me that, _jeez_! I think it turns out okay..."

"Kaga_-chin, _can I eat that yet?"

"You can't, Murasakibara! You had eaten all prototypes, aren't you?"

"Atsushi, you can eat it with us after this, okay?"

"Yosh! He's in now!"

"READY... SET... GO!"

[ "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" ]

* * *

**Reply for Reviewers:**

**YAOIfangirl1996:** welcome back and thank you for reviewing (you got the first place!) :D I'm happy that you feel important(?) in this story. enjoy reading, ne?

**Drunken Strawberries:** umm, welcome back. well, this chapter should surprise you, though, when I read it, I don't find anything in it surprising, LOL. sorry for the false hope :'( is it satisfying enough? oh, and I got one, but she'd be busy so I'll upload it first before she beta-ed them. I know it sounds weird, but I want to upload first since I promise to update faster. anyway, enjoy reading~

**Seicchin:** okaerinasai ne~ oops, sorry for the late update :'( thank you for the compliment anyway, I'm sure my late chapter(?) would like it. LOL. thank you again for for the encouragement! I'll get straight A(s) in order to upload faster! enjoy reading~

**HelenMayson:** and welcome back! here's a chapter for you to enjoy! hehe, finally, they're starting their family life~ you know, it's really easy to write light-hearted stuff but somehow, I almost cried if I did something bad to the characters... oh, enjoy reading, ne?

**aschidnosekai:** heyhoo again~ indeed, they're all just little boys mixed in more or less the same condition. Akashi isn't- wait, I'm almost telling spoiler. thank you for your encouragement! XD thank you, Eiji would be pleased to know it! uwaaah~ thank you again for still keeping up with the Safe, I almost cry T-T

**Gort:** hey! welcome baaack and thank you for understanding ;) well, I guess he himself didn't want to reveal it yet, since- I should hold my tongue, though, since it's important in the later chapters~ in a sense, Kagami did run away from his relative's house, you know :D please enjoy reading!

**Went:** welcome back and thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like the last chapter, but will you like this chapter as well? LOL, I guess I watched the hell butler too much~ well, Akashi is kind of angel in their point of view, but he's kind of little devil too~ enjoy this chapter, ne?

**vanillabeast:** uwaaah~ nice to meet you again here! welcome to the Family :3 thank you for reviewing, though. hehe, I'm sorry that I made it too sad, but I hope this chapter gave you a lighter feeling than before? :D anyway, please enjoy this chapter!

**For everyone who is reading:**

**Hello, welcome back to the Family. I'm very busy lately so sorry for updating at midnight XD Oh! I'm going to have this story beta-ed for your reading comfort by my best friend so I hope you all enjoy the beta-ed version later. Does anyone like this chapter? Hmm, this chapter is the beginning of these idea of mine. A thought of 'why don't I add Kagami to a messed up family of Generation of Miracles? then I'll have their chibis all over~'. You know very well I love mixing Kagami with them! :p I'm sorry for typo(s) and my bad English, you can mention it to me so I can improve~ Please review, if you like.**


	6. Cyclamen: Hello, Good-Bye

**A/N: AU(ish) fic, set in a world of rainbows and misdirection. Watch out!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke will always belong to the respective owner(s).**

* * *

A Family of Eight

~ Hello, Good-Bye ~

* * *

It was at his rarest time he would found himself alone inside the black void. Everywhere he ran, he only met darkness. Yet, he hoped that he would got away from this dream. Yes, Seijuro had somehow developed his consciousness and concluded that he was having a nightmare. If the form of the nightmares varied each people, then it was a normal thing to have stood alone at the black void, right?

_"Hey, wake up."_

Even though he said to himself that it was, having nightmares everyday for a while made him almost breaking a little inside. Today, he was glad that someone finally came up to him, even if his tone was rude. Seijuro needed few moments to adjust his sight before he gasped. This boy looked very much the same as him. With his red-colored eyes, he almost like his younger version. His clothes looked refine too and his tone was somehow befitting to be- No! Seijuro immediately closed those thoughts.

_"What? Afraid of me?"_

The doppelgänger was cocky enough to say it. He folded his hands in a way that Seijuro did too. Seijuro raised his eyebrow in an effort of scaring him like everyone did, but somehow it didn't affect the boy much.

"_I _don't. No one in Akashi family afraid of simpletons like you," Seijuro added harshly. "And it is not_ your_ business to meddle in."

_"It is my business. After all, you're me."_

Akashi stepped forward to the boy. He looked pretty angry. "Oh? Which part of you like me? I, _Akashi Seijuro_, am not so foolish to know that you're-"

_"So you've given up."_

The boy cut him sharp. The smirk had turned a very cold frown on the boy's lips. Seijuro maintained to be at bay, but he felt himself almost lost his cool. "I don't know what you're talking about."

_"Just say it!"_

Shaking Seijuro's body hard, the doppelgänger boy looked at Seijuro straight at his eyes. Those flaming red eyes he used to have were now gone and one of it replaced with one golden eye. With everything he had gone through, he was somehow glad that the color changed. The color red always reminded him of his parents, bloods, and every remnants of his memories. Having no straight answer, the boy's exclamation somehow stuck inside Seijuro's mind deeply.

_"You've given up being Akashi Head!"_

* * *

February 13th

05:15 AM

Akashi Mansion - Seijuro's Bedroom

* * *

Seijuro woke up hastily at this futon, looking a bit tired. His hairs are in disarray, though he had no intention of tidying it now. Sweats were trailing down from his forehead to his cheek. He huffed few times before let out a long breath to end it. "...Huff."

Wiping those sweats, he took of his blanket and stood up, having no intention of go back to his dream again. Thankfully, he had rejected Tetsuya offer to sleep together with everyone yesterday night. It seemed that the boy who turned up just six now was suspicious of his strange behavior lately.

After tidying back his futon, he glanced at his room, reminiscing his few months of tranquility. He shook his head and walked towards the kitchen, wanted to fill his throat with something fresh.

However, that boy's exclamation still lingered inside his mind. Sighing, he stared at his hands.

[ is it alright if I stay like this? ]

* * *

05:35

Akashi Mansion - Kitchen

* * *

*CLACK*CLACK*

Seijuro let out a slight smile hearing the ruckus. Taiga was probably making something for breakfast with Ryota already yanked everyone to wake up. Ryota was a light-sleeper to begin with and he was on chores duty today anyway. Walking casually to the entrance, Seijuro made his way to the water dispenser. This caught the attention of both Taiga and Ryota.

"Morning, Akashicchi!"

"Hey, you're early today too."

Giving a slight glance to them, Seijuro nodded. He presumed his activity: drinking a glass of water. Looking back at each other which didn't escape Seijuro's attention, Taiga and Ryota whispered a little. Since he didn't want to worry them much, Akashi replied them dryly. "Good morning." He left the kitchen without saying anything but then added, "Taiga, your omurice is burning."

"Waaah-!" With their attention went to the omelet rice, Seijuro's weird greet in the morning was hoped to be forgotten. However, what he didn't know was they looked at him in a strange way when he left.

[ is it okay to ask him to lean on us? ]

[ why won't you tell us what's wrong? ]

* * *

06:05 AM

Akashi Mansion - Garden

* * *

Without nothing to do momentarily, Seijuro proceeded walking to the garden. With the vast empty spaces, he had somehow decided to make a mini basketball field. That way, Daiki could watch over the house while playing too. Sometimes, all of them would play a game or two with Satsuki being a referee. She always pouted that she couldn't play it, but understood the rules very much.

"...Akashi. Good morning." Someone greeted him at the garden. He was Shintaro, busily watering the bonsai(s). "What makes you here at this early?"

"Looking around things," Seijuro admired Shintaro's tidy work before whispering, "I guess."

Shintaro paused, looking at the right words to say. Knowing things, Seijuro smirked while patting the boy's shoulder. "The bonsai will dead if you put up too much water, Shintaro."

"W-Wha!" With Shintaro busily cleaned up his mess, he walked away to the bathroom. However, Shintaro shared a single sad glance to the red-haired boy who escaped Seijuro's attention somehow.

[ in the end, are we still no good to you? ]

* * *

06:14

Akashi Mansion - Corridor

* * *

"_Ne, _Mukkun!" Satsuki's voice echoed the room, it appeared that Satsuki was busy yanking Atsushi to wake up. Amused by this, Seijuro peek a little from the _fusuma _of Atsushi's bedroom. Unsurprisingly, the room was clean enough without any trashes, courtesy to the smaller girl. "Open your eyes, Mukkun!"

Yawning, the taller boy said lazily. "It's still 5 AM, Sacchin..."

"Jeez, you always say that..." Satsuki muttered with a pout before she turned to see Seijuro at the entrance. She chirped happily, "Good morning, Akashi-_niichan_!"

"Good morning, Satsuki." Atsushi replied plainly. He raised his eyebrow when he asked, "Are you still sleeping, Atsushi?"

"Y-," Atsushi turned his face to see the red-haired boy. "-No."

However, Atsushi was still staring at the red-haired boy at the eyes while the latter raised his eyes in question. Satsuki tilted her head to the side, unaware of their silent moments. Finally, Seijuro ended it up by saying, "Presume your morning routine or you'll be late for school."

"Aka_-chin,_" Atsushi paused, his eyes narrowing. "Are you okay?"

Satsuki gasped hearing this and immediately exclaimed. "Mukkun!" She didn't definitely prepare for this outburst. She then turned to face Akashi who looked, however, no different like he usual. "Eh, umm, Akashi_-niichan_?"

"I am. Do not question me such a foolish question." The answer was practically coming from his mouth. Seijuro walked away and yanked the blanket from Atsushi. "Now get up and prepare yourself to go to school."

"Sure." Atsushi challenged him by saying this. "But I don't want to go to school today."

No one would ever replied Seijuro that lightly and even defy him since he was- no! Leaving contradicting thoughts behind, Seijuro glanced at him before leaving the place. "No one dares to defy me, Atsushi." Hearing this, Atsushi and Satsuki frowned after he left.

[ hey, are we needed in your world? ]

[ what should we do to make you see us? ]

* * *

06:25

Akashi Mansion - Living Room

* * *

_"Aomine-kun, you have to go to school!"_

_"I want to confront him today. Come on, Tetsu, aren't you curious?"_

_"...Well, I am- But!"_

There was another ruckus at the living room. Seijuro sighed while he was hearing another fights in his house. After preparing his school books and took a bath, Seijuro went to the living room to watch television. However, he was very curious when he heard that the most quiet children in their house was the one who was fighting now.

Sliding the _fusuma_, Seijuro entered the living room. There, he saw the tanned boy with towel on his shoulder and the children book author stopped arguing immediately. Instead, they turned their faces at him with tinge of uncomfortable feeling on the air.

"Akashi!"

"Akashi-kun!"

"Good morning." Feeling their uneasiness, Seijuro walked to them and asked. "What makes you two fighting?"

"...We're not fighting." Tetsuya said without any slightest change of expression. "Right, Aomine_-kun_?"

"Y-Yes." Daiki stuttered when he said this, but he came up with another lie quickly. "Tetsu and I just...arguing about who will take a bath first."

"Then," Seijuro concurred, "I suggest that you go first, Daiki."

Sighing, the tanned boy nodded. "...Fine."

"Good." Seijuro turned to the smaller boy, "Though, you might tell me what are you two discussing before. Don't give me another lie, if you may."

Hearing this, Daiki jolted uneasily. Seijuro stared at him before he made his way to the bathroom reluctantly.

[ aren't you one of my family member? ]

When Daiki had gone to bath, only Seijuro and Tetsuya remained in the living room. Tetsuya felt that he didn't have to say anything about his late conversation with the teen.

"Tetsuya." Seijuro folded his hands interrogatively . "Why won't he go to school?"

"...I don't know." Tetsuya started a bit slow which interpretated as hesitation. "Why are you so curious?"

"Atsushi said the same." Seijuro stated calmly while Tetsuya troubled by this fact. "He isn't the type who says anything without any persuasion. Are the teachers scary? If yes, then I can-"

"That's not the point!" Tetsuya cut him with a shout. He flinched when he realized that he was shouting at him. "...I'm sorry, Akashi_-kun_."

"If that's the case, then, why?" Akashi ignored his loud outburst. If it came from another person, he would glare at them in the eyes until they were gone. But Tetsuya wasn't anyone and so did everyone in the family. They were, right? But why they were hiding something from him?

Sensing his uneasiness, Tetsuya's expression softer. Tetsuya reached Seijuro's cheek with his hand, calming the red-haired boy. "It's not about school. Everyone is very happy to start school again, in fact. Especially Midorima_-kun_."

"Tell me the reason."

"...You are." Tetsuya continued which made Seijuro raised his eyebrows. He was the reason. "You see-"

_"Everyone, let's have breakfast!"_

A loud echo was heard from the dining room. With the cherry tone, Seijuro could easily guess who was the shouter. Apparently one by one, they shouted in reply.

_"Wait, be careful at what you bring!"_

_"Don't shout out loud, Kise!"_

_"Right, Ki-chan!"_

_"Okaaay~"_

_"Wait for me, I'm still in bath!"_

_"We're coming!"_

It was completely unethical, but Seijuro enjoyed their echoing shouts. However, he never took any part of it since he thought that it was useless. Though, usually if he was still in his study room, one of them would reply by _'I'll go check Akashi'_ or something like that. Grabbing Seijuro's wrist, Tetsuya walked to the dining room. Without himself knowing, he felt that he was safe and needed. However, his thought changed again too fast.

[ this time, we would guide you to the bright world, surely ]

* * *

06:33

Akashi Mansion - Dining Room

* * *

Saying it a dining room would be an understatement. The room was very vast and empty, except the short tables that were lined up untidily. A month ago, he felt that the tables were too high for some of them, but now he felt it was too short. It seemed that everyone grew very fast these days. On the tables, there were a plate of omurice with a spoon and a fork sitting nicely next to the plate, a glass of milk, and a cup of pudding with different colors each other.

Akashi Seijuro, as _de facto _leader, sat in the middle of left side. Murasakibara Atsushi and Midorima Shintaro followed at the left and right side of him. Next to Atsushi, Aomine Satsuki sat nicely and next to Shintaro, Kagami Taiga sat after releasing his striped apron. Next to Satsuki, there was Aomine Daiki who looked fresh after taking a bath and across him, Kise Ryota who was aready holding the spoon and the fork. Across Seijuro, Kuroko Tetsuya sat without any slight of expression.

"_Itadaki-_!"

"Wait!" Taiga suddenly stopped them. He offered a bottle of sauce. "Aren't we suppose to decorate it first?"

"...Decorate...?" Satsuki and Tetsuya tilted their heads before the girl exclaimed, "Oh! Like that one at Maid Café!"

Her brother, who drank a glass of milk immediately spluttered all inside his mouth. "What the hell did you just say, Satsuki!?"

"If I'm not wrong," Kise pointed out, unaware of the tanned boy's anger. "Satsukicchi once said that she loves to watch a _shoujo_ maid story..."

"Wait, there's only one maid story that aired." Tetsuya eyes narrowed to Taiga dangerously. "However, it's a high-school story. Not suited for a children."

"Kagami!" Shintaro pointed his finger accusingly. "What did you let her watch!?"

Satsuki tilted her head in wonder, so she asked Atsushi who was munching a pocky. "_Ne, _is it wrong for me to watch it?"

"No." Atsushi ruffled her hairs while shrugging off. "But Kaga_-chin_ is really at fault by letting you watch it."

"I- I- I did nothing!" Taiga said defensibly while waving in hands several times dejectedly. "We only watch it at the omurice part! I swear!"

Seijuro immediately ceased the fight by clearing his throat. Everyone turned their faces to see the red-haired boy. Seijuro stated simply, "We can punish him later by letting him do _triple _housework than usual." Taiga flinched hearing this and wanted to retort back but Seijuro cut him sharp. "So now, why don't you do something with that bottle of sauce on your hand?"

"Ah, yes!" Taiga cheered up quick apparently, had forgotten the reason he was mad. "You have to decorate it before eating it. Look, I can write my name!" He presumed by writing his first last name, a 'Kaga' kanji.

"So Kagamin-_niichan _wants to write everyone's kanji on it!" Satsuki added before she snatched Daiki's plate. Daiki raised an eyebrow. "At first, try Dai_-niichan_!"

"Yosh!" Kagami tilted his head a little, as if he was thinking something hard before writing a 'Ao' kanji on the omelet. Everyone praised him after he had done Daiki's. "So, next?"

"Try me!" Kise gave him his plate. "Can you? 'Ki' kanji is almost the same as 'Ao'. But of course, 'Ki' is more awesome than 'Ao'!" Daiki pinched the boy's cheek after this exclamation.

"...Almost the same. Oh!" Kagami immediately wrote it easily.

Atsushi pushed his plate to the returnee. "Why don't you try my name next, Kaga_-chin_?"

"Yo- Don't eat snacks now, Murasakibara!" Kagami snatched his barely opened marshmallow wrap. "'Murasaki'...eh?"

Atsushi frowned, "Is it too difficult?"

"Don't worry, I've taught him well, right, Kagami?" Midorima fixed his glasses position, seemingly a bit proud because he succeed in teaching Tiger. However, the said boy only cringed at this but finished it anyway.

"If you're okay with this, you can write my name next, Kagami_-kun_." Kuroko gave him a plate. "The kanji isn't too easy to write."

"Jeez, thanks for your encouragement, Kuroko." Kagami retorted but finished it with a passing mark. "Next!"

"Midorin_-niichan,_ it's your turn!" Satsuki snatched Shintaro's plate quickly, something she learned from the quick-reflexes tanned boy. "_Oha-Asa _said your lucky item is a carrot today!"

"Fine, I'll draw a carrot too." Kagami finished writing 'Midori' on the omelet. Before presumed in drawing the carrot. Though, it ended up being a weird-looking stick, anyway.

It was Satsuki's turn next but when he wanted to write 'Ao', Satsuki exclaimed. "_Mu_, I don't want to have it the same with Dai_-niichan. _It's embarrassing!"

"What was that for, Satsuki!" Daiki pinched his sister's cheek. "Just write it, Kagami."

"If she doesn't want it, why don't you try another kanji?" Tetsuya suggested.

Kise beamed at this, "Why don't you write 'Pretty'?"

"Rejected!"

"Lame."

The duo Aomine replied with plain tone before presumed in fighting again. Kise cried hearing this and hugged the poor little boy who sat near him. Shintaro sighed before he suggested, "Why don't you try to draw again?"

"Rejected! Kagamin_-niichan _doesn't have any talent in drawing!"

"Ha, I doubt he could draw anything! I mean, look at that carrot!"

Aomine duo gave another statement before they fought again. It was Kagami's turn to sulk, he mumbled weakly. "I'm sorry that I'm not good at drawing..."

"_Ne, ne, _does anyone want to eat peach chips?" Atsushi asked, though a bit irrelevant. He was eating potato chips but with extraordinary taste, it seemed. "Oh well, if there's no one-"

"Wait, Mukkun!" Satsuki exclaimed, halting her fight with his brother. "What did you say?"

"If there's no one-"

"No, not that, Atsushi." Amused by their fights, Seijuro intervened. "She meant by peach. Taiga, wrote it."

"'Momo'?" Taiga inquired before he wrote it easily. When Satsuki took her plate back, she seemed happy by this. "Just say so. Last is your turn, Akashi."

"I doubt you can write it." Seijuro folded his hands, challenging him. Taiga flinched but he took the plate, anyway. "Try your best, anyway."

"Ha! I can write it easily, 'Aka' isn't that difficult to write, you know?" Even though Taiga stated it easily, Seijuro frowned by this. His name should be written as 'Akashi' the existence, not 'Aka' and 'Shi' the Red King. However, when the plate had been returned, it said only 'Aka'. However, everyone except Tetsuya, Shintaro, and Seijuro didn't realize it before saying it cheerfully.

"_Itadakimasu!"_

* * *

07:30

Akashi Mansion - Entrance Gate

* * *

"Are you sure you're going alright, Akashi_-niichan_?" Satsuki asked worrily while using her shoes. Everyone was doing the same, while Shintaro was already waiting outside. "You know, I can accompany you-"

"You can't do that, Satsuki_-san._" Tetsuya shook his head, "Akashi_-kun _would be troubled if you catch his cold too."

"Akashi, there's an instant cold plester inside the refrigerator." Taiga reminded Akashi who nodded in reply. "At the third row, okay? Make sure you take it."

"I'll buy another one after school is over." Daiki looked in thought. "Don't forget to lock the doors and windows. We've brought the spare keys, so don't worry."

Ryota continued sheepishly, "I've cooked a bowl of porridge though I don't know if it's as tasty as Kagamicchi's, but please reheat it if you want to eat it."

Atsushi then ruffled the boy's head. "Aka_-chin,_ don't study too much." He took the boy's hand and encircled their pinky fingers together. "Yup, it's a promise."

"You guys take a lot of time." Shintaro walked by the entrance, reminding them to wear their shoes faster. He nodded then, "We'll see you again after school. Be better!"

Without any spoken reply, Seijuro nodded before they closed the entrance door. Well, after eating finished eating their breakfast, somehow Seijuro realized that he felt a bit dizzy. Although, everyone exaggerated by dragging him to his bedroom again.

Ryota took liberty of making the porridge, Daiki prepared the bed with Tetsuya's help, Taiga prepared the cooling pads, Atsushi gave him healthy snacks he had, Shintaro threatened him to stay at the _futon, _and Satsuki said that she would search variations of healthy foods since eating porridge wasn't tasty.

Even though Seijuro's temperature was only 37 degree celcius. He was amused by this, before he gone back to his room. That was before he heard the sounds of opened door. At first, he thought that it would be one of the children who forgot something, but the sight made him shocked. He wasn't one of his new-found family, he wasn't Eiji too. He was the infamous uncle of his, Akashi Juushiro.

[ somewhere along those days, I always know that those peaceful days will be gone, someday ]

* * *

07:37

Road to Ashinaka Elementary

* * *

There were several rules if they wanted to go to school. Those rules were far more important than school's rules and had to be mastered if you wanted to be one of them. Them meant the family that consists of eight children plus one butler.

Rule #1: Do not walk together with the same start.

Simply, if they did that every morning, they would be questioned at of where were their home be. Of course, saying that would be bad, since their secret of living together would be revealed. Since Seijuro once said that it would be bad if the school found out that they lived together without any parents noted.

Rule #2: Meet up at one point.

Even though going straight from home was forbidden, they were allowed to meet up at some point one by one. That way, they could go to school together without everyone noticed. Thus, they could go to school together.

Rule #3: Do not address everyone casually. This rule is not applied if there is no one around.

This rule was stated by Shintaro, but then added by Ryota who didn't see the need of faking their close relationships if there were only them around. Of course, Satsuki and Daiki didn't have to do it, since they were brother and sister at the first place.

Rule #4: Do not talk about home. This rule is not applied if there is no one around.

This rule was stated by Shintaro, before added by Ryota. Sometimes Taiga needed to know what would they like to eat for dinner, breakfast, or even _bentou_. Or sometimes Satsuki would remind everyone who was on chores duty that day to re-stock supplies.

Rule #5: Do not go back alone to home, yet do not go inside at the same time.

This was to avoid confusion from everyone who might see them went inside a mansion with different family names. Taiga and Daiki sometimes went to play basketball, Tetsuya and Midorima stayed at library to read or write in Tetsuya's case, Satsuki and Atsushi went to a shopping district first, Ryota went to the photo sessions, and Seijuro went straight home. Though they would shuffled their roles several times.

Rule #6: Approximately at 6 PM, they have to be at home already. This rule is not applied if they are going out together at several occasions.

Even if Ryota gave him a plea, Seijuro still wouldn't let the boy did any photo sessions after 6 PM. Fortunately, every jobs he did never passed that hour, since Seijuro had declined every offer past that hours. Well, it was different when they were going to the shrine together at the new year celebration or even a dinner outside sometimes. Even though it was not more than 8 PM.

Rule #7: Do not talk to strangers in any kind of way. You should scream if they went too close.

This was one reason on why Seijuro stated firmly that they aren't supposed to be alone when they were going school, home, or somewhere. Maybe that was one reason why they started to learn martial arts. In few months they had received their own belts; yellow for Satsuki, orange with white stripe for Atsushi, purple with red stripe for Shintaro, brown belt with white stripe for Daiki, brown belt for Taiga, black belt with one yellow stripes for Tetsuya, black belt with seven yellow stripes for Ryota, and somehow, the highest of all, black belt with ten yellow stripes for Seijuro. Seijuro had learned it in the past, Tetsuya seemed enthusiastic to improve his weak body, and Ryota who could copy difficult moves easily.

Rule #8: Never talk about their relationships to anyone.

This rule was firmly stated by Seijuro and immediately agreed by everyone.

* * *

08:30 AM

Ashinaka Elementary - Class 2-A

* * *

After Shintaro commanded them to stand and bow, they sat themselves. Seijuro had apparently decided to put them in the same class, except Satsuki who was one year younger than them. It wasn't that late of February, but when their teacher announced a new transfer student, everyone cheered except Shintaro. However, when the new student came in, he felt oddly familiar.

This didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the family. Even though he looked no different like usual, somehow the children knew it.

"Good morning! My name is Takao Kazunari." A brown-haired transfer student said cheerfully which almost rivaled Ryota's. "Nice to meet you- Ah, Shin-chan!"

Daiki's eyes immediately opened up, Taiga turned his head abruptly, Atsushi was tilting his head, Tetsuya's expression was slightly changed, and Ryota apparently shocked by this. However, the rest of the class shouted 'eeeeeeeeeehh!?' which didn't help lowered the tension.

* * *

10:15

Ashinaka Elementary - Library

* * *

"Eeeeeehh!? Midorin-_niichan_'s long lost friend!?" A loud exclaimed was heard; it came from a pony-tailed girl. Of course, the normal reaction was to immediately cover her mouth. Thankfully, the librarian was a bit daft and there weren't anyone but the six of them.

"Shhh!" Atsushi hushed her, but it seemed that he was still eating which resulted in snack crumbs were all over the place. Everyone shrugged it off like usual, though.

"But, but!" Satsuki whined. "Why don't Midorin_-niichan _said it to us?"

"Probably," Tetsuya spoke up, startling them. His expression was translated as 'I've-been-here-since-the-very-beginning'. "Midorima_-kun _isn't the type who would talk about the past."

"But, why that kid glued around Midorima since the first subject!?" Daiki gritted his teeth angrily.

Ryota frowned and looked a bit sullen too. "Yes, he didn't talk to me when I asked him too."

"_Maa, _he might have a reason." Taiga concluded before pinching both Daiki and Kise's cheeks. "It's not like you guys, frowning and fidgeting about."

"That's right. It's Midorima_-kun _we're talking about." Tetsuya reasoned. Satsuki had hugged him from the side. "...What I'm worrying about is Akashi_-kun._"

Frowning, Satsuki said sadly. "...Akashi_-niichan_... Why won't you tell us something?"

"That he's hungry?" Atsushi tilted his head. He was now eating potato chips.

"That isn't the case, Murasakibara!" Taiga retorted back which ended up being hushed with everyone. "I notice it too. He...isn't just sick, right?"

"No." Ryota answered automatically. Maybe that was because he was a good observer to begin with, though not as good as Tetsuya's. He continued sheepishly, "Well, I get a feeling that he's troubled by something."

"Jeez, at least tell us a bit clearly, Kise." Daiki folded his hands. "I'll confront him, then. Maybe he'll tell us if I ask directly."

"That's not good, Mine_-chin_." Atsushi replied flatly. "He won't answer it."

*TING*TONG*

"The bell." Tetsuya sighed before he continued. "Let's go back before everyone noticed."

"I haven't eaten anything..." Taiga mumbled weakly.

"Damn, I haven't eaten either!" Daiki ruffled his blue hairs wildly. "We'll continue discuss it after school. Kise, let Midorima knew about it!"

"Okay!" Ryota hesitated when he continued. "But what if he refused?"

"He'll go against us." Taiga replied him instead, added something in English. "_A family of eight_!"

Tetsuya corrected him immediately, "It's supposed to be '_the family of eight'_, you know?"

Everyone broke out laughing, hearing this innocent statement.

* * *

12:30

Ashinaka Elementary - Entrance Gate

* * *

_"Hey, why are we here?"_

_"That's because you said that you want to spy on them, Aomine!"_

_"I'm hungry, can I go eat something?"_

_"You just ate something, Murasakicchi!"_

_"Ne, Tetsu-kun, why Midorin-niichan doesn't tell us anything about going outside?"_

_"I don't know too, Satsuki-san. But it's weird for Midorima-kun keep silent."_

Unbeknownst to them, the two boys that they were spying now were already knew about their whereabouts. Chuckling like usual, Kazunari poked Shintaro's shoulder. "Hey, don't they know that they have been spotted since a while ago?"

"No," Shintaro mumbled then, a slight smile escaped his lips. "Since they're idiots, anyway."

"Hee, so they're important people to Shin_-chan_, eh?" Takao tilted his head. "Hmm, I'm glad, though."

"Don't call me 'Shin_-chan'_, Takao." Shintaro stated coldly. "Why are you glad for someone you've met for just 2 months?"

Smiling sadly, Takao didn't answer his question. Though, he latter asked him. "Why does your last name still 'Midorima'? Do you get adopted?"

"N- Yes. He let me use my family's name." Shintaro almost said 'no', since he was _picked up_ by Akashi with being adopted by Shirogane Eiji as the cover. Remembering the faces of the family, Shintaro couldn't help but smiling. He let out a brown paper with green ribbon on it. "I'll give it back to you, that paper from last year's _tanabata_. You left it," Shintaro hesitated by this, "For purpose, aren't you?"

"As expected of Shin-_chan_! Though, I don't know that you're still have it with you." Takao tilted his head, "Is your wish being granted by _Kami-sama_?"

*WOOO*WOO*WOOO*WOO*

Before Shintaro could reply him, the loud sounds of fire truck siren was heard. Somehow, his body trembled hard. Seijuro was still at home alone without anyone to watch him, but where was the fire anyway? It didn't come out from the fourth block, right? The old Akashi mansion was there, but that wasn't where the fire, right? Apparently, the children who were hiding just now had gone out. Their faces indicated worry as well, but none of them had a cellphone except that yellow-haired boy who looked frantically doing the call. Apparently the teachers went out to see the situation too.

_"Hey, what is it?"_

_"Why is there a fire truck?"_

_"There's a fire at block 4!"_

_"Do you know where it came from?"_

_"Oh! The firefighter said from the old mansion!"_

When they heard this statement, they started running without useless arguments after slight glances at each other. They need not to be told by, their family member and the one who gave them his hand was in trouble now.

* * *

**Reply for Reviewers:**

******YAOIfangirl1996:** Thank you as usual for reviewing :D Welcome back and sorry for the late update. I gave you a lot Kagami's mode on: mother hen this chapter, I hope you like it. Please enjoy :D

**Gort:** Hello! Welcome back as per usual~ :) Thank you for reviewing and yes, there will be only 8 chapters in this story. Well, I have a lot of stories that I have to finished by and such (it's still around GoM+Kagami). Though, I'm really glad that you like this story :D

**Uchizaki: **Hey, welcome to the Family~ Of course, they're not a normal family! They're already the family of eight plus one absent butler :D Not really, since the red-haired boy seemed reluctant at that :p But I think he'll let them on several occasions (which is often!).

**vanillabeast: **hello, welcome back! haha, but the baby one isn't just Kuroko, though :3 they're 8 of them~ hehe, please enjoy this chapter!

**aschidnosekai: **welcome back to the Family as always~ yosh, he is the father of Hyuuga, I hope you like him~ glad you like that chapter. after all, it was a giddy-giddy stuff so I thought that no one would like it ;) so! I made this another angst-giddy chapter, I hope you like it, though. who says that Kagami likes being taught by that killer teacher? lol, he's thankful at some point, though~

**cancer718: **welcome back to the Family! it's been a while, though :3 and nooooo, not yet the end, it's two more to go~ but seriously, your review made my day XD enjoy this chapter!

**el Cierto:** uwaaaaaaaaaaaah, welcome to the Family and thank you for reviewing (4 chapters, seriously!) I hope you enjoy this chapter~ I'm very happy to hear the long feedback (and unconditionally, your compliments!)~ This story is centered from Akashi's point of view, oh well, not too much, but yeah~ how about his characterization in this chapter? I hope it turned out fine too :3

**Seicchin:** sorry for the late update! thank you for reviewing and welcome back! this chapter had some school interactions just like you want~ lolol, you have to pass Satsuki's 'Trial for Marrying My Brothers' first~ I hope it turns out satisfying enough!

**Went**: welcome baaaaaaack~ okay, maybe not so fast, but here is the update! of course they're adorable~ though, I hope I have them as my brothers and sister XD well, that's the consequences of not being fed for several days. I hope I clear the confusion why Murasakibara ate too much. enjoy reading~

**HelenMayson: **he-eh, welcome back and thank you for reviewing as usual~ they are adorable indeed and I won't stop the giddy thingy until this chapter, though. the last conflict, I swear! hehe, please enjoy this chapter!

**Shirotsuki: **welcome to the Family~ and please don't cry :') it seemed that I've made everyone suffered too much, eh? this, I'm really sorry! I didn't do it on purpose, blame this mind of mine! DX well, at least Eiji (even though he always absent) was there to adopt them~ thank you for your well wishes, though :D sorry for the late update and enjoy!

**Guest:** welcome to the Family and aaaaaaa, I'm sorry for the late updaaaate :''( but I'm very thankful of your review, since I didn't know that there is people who checked it everyday like you. next chapter would be around 2 or 3 days from now, so you don't have to check it everyday :') enjoy reading!

**For everyone who is reading:**

**Finally, it's done! Sorry for the late update, though. I'm sorry, but the exams had barely finished so I spent two days for holiday. I'm really sorry. And yes, the Family only consists of 8 chapters. This chapter mainly told you about Akashi's inner conflict and all. You know, staying in peace for a while would let him forget about his revenge. Next chapter would be very most important. Hehe, please wait two or three days for that chapter. At first, I'm going to add Himuro, but I'm conflicted by the word counts, so I didn't put it... Maybe later? And Akashi is in pinch! How can they help him, being mere six(s)? Pardon me if there are typo(s) or weird grammars (tell me the mistakes if you want!). Please review, if you like.**


	7. Fennel: Their Decisions

**A/N: AU(ish) fic, set in a world of rainbows and misdirection. Watch out!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke will always belong to the respective owner(s).**

* * *

A Family of Eight

~ Their Decisions ~

* * *

"Why are you doing this?"

Seijuro coughed, the smoke was killing him with every breath he inhaled. the fire was starting to burn everything around them. He was certain to keep all the important files to a safe, but he wasn't sure about himself. Why Akashi Juushiro had to be here?

"Juushiro-_jiisama_!"

Being impatient as ever, Seijuro shouted again. His head was now feeling very dizzy. It seemed that his fever finally reacted to his body. Even though Seijuro knew Karate and mastered it, would it be wise to fight him? Seijuro dismissed the thought.

"...Hey," Juushiro was looking down at him, something he hated. "Why are you still alive?"

Seijuro went quiet by this, waiting for the next question to come. There again, Seijuro was always right. It was an unnecessary question, but he felt his tongue went numb.

_"Aren't you dead?"_

By this, Seijuro felt like the one who was standing in front of him wasn't looking at _him_. Those red eyes, the only thing that marked him as one of Akashi family, were looking at him hauntingly yet, he wasn't. It was as if he looked past him to see someone else.

_"Didn't I kill you?"_

Seijuro stepped behind once, his guts had already alarmed him to go away. Yet, his feet were gone numb like his tongue was. Furthermore, he wanted to know the reason his uncle had to come here. Though, his different-colored eyes immediately shot up after his uncle said someone's name.

[ _"Seishiro..."_ ]

* * *

February 13th

08:00 AM

Akashi Mansion - Main Corridor

* * *

"...Eh?"

Akashi stepped behind again, before his legs failed him and stumbled down. His eyes looked very shock, his hands that supported him on the flaming wood floors trembled hard, and his tongue had felt numb. There were so much, a lot of things, he wanted to ask. Collecting the remnants of braveness he had, he spoke up again.

"What are you talking about?" Even though he was on the floor, he still calm as ever. A bit demand would be necessary, so he shouted back. "Answer me!"

"Why should I?" Juushiro replied sarcastically. It seemed that he had regained his consciousness, reverted back to his usual self. A snicker was heard from the man. His gray hairs which usually tidy in a low knot had now messy. His red eyes were still menacing as ever; as expected of one with the name of Akashi. "An impressive trait you inherit, Seijuro." He continued, "As I thought, you're really Akashi Seijuro. Even though your family heirloom got damaged, yes."

When the older man pointed at his left eye, somewhat understating the boy. The boy replied back with the same, intense understatement. "At least I'm not the one who was born with only _one_ of family heirlooms like you."

The older man gritted his teeth in anger. However, he noticed the flame was already scattered around them. Regaining his composure, he replied plainly. "Oh, I do have family _traits_. Why is it very important to have the heirlooms? Those fickle thoughts of yours are indecent and impolite."

"Those words are coming from a man who burned _several _houses." Seijuro stood up, smirking again. He was afraid, yes, he wouldn't deny it. However, he, too, regained his composure. "I do not see the need why we need to continue this farce."

"Why, enlighten me, if you may?"

"If you insist, Juushiro_-jiisama_." Confidence had gone back, striving the boy to act as he usually does; calm, collected, polite, yet sarcastic. "Traits are developed. There are several trials to make people have the same traits as their family do. For example, the expectancy theory which popular mid 20's. You shouldn't mix it with the heirlooms, since they are given the exact moment you are born." Seijuro threatened darkly, he hated to say something which was very clear from the beginning. "Though, I recommend that you leave this house immediately, _Ojii-sama_. If you do, I would not take any fuss regarding your attempt of... assassinate me." Seijuro stated firmly, "I hope I made this thing clear."

"Thank you for your lecture, Seijuro_-kun._ However, I do hope that you realize where your place is." Clapping his hands, Juushiro smirked. "Of course, I shouldn't expect less from the Akashi heir who lived with _an author_."

Closing both of his eyes, Seijuro calmed himself. This piece of information meant that his uncle had collected all information about them. His dear _family_. Truthfully, Seijuro was scared on how his action would affect those children. "...How much do you know?" However, he needed to gain more information to make sure about it.

"I know everything." Juushiro calmly stated, his red eyes are reflecting the color of the flames; yellowish red. "I can sense that they are important to you. The main question is; why?"

"...It's not your business." Seijuro hissed in annoyance. Though, he knew that he should stall another useless conversation to buy time. "Why are you curious about those children?"

"I am indeed," Juushiro replied plainly with a menacing smile. Seijuro felt like his heartbeat increased; he was scared and yet he couldn't show it to anyone. "Though, it's partially because of you, Seijuro_-kun_. Should I state your reason of living with them?"

*THUMP*

"Don't!" Seijuro shouted for the first time, though he quickly regained his running, wild emotion. "I don't want to know how foolish is your thought, Juushiro_-jiisama_. So please, put those fickle thoughts of yours inside your thick skull."

Seijuro arrived at the state that he couldn't answer. He gulped uneasily and his eyesight had blurred. Partially because the heavy smoke around them and he looked down to the floors. Long before he decided to adopt them, he knew deep inside his mind that he would, in a way, hurt them more. To have someone who would extend his hand, to have someone who would take him away from this place.

"You're an in-honest one, Seijuro_-kun. _I'm scared that you will turn into a prevaricator some days." Juushiro narrowed his eyes. "It's alright, isn't it? They're basically just a mere bunch of kids. If you lost them, they can be replaced that easily. Your ideal of living together peacefully will never be accomplished. Why? Because you're perfectly the reason _why_."

"...Shut up."

"Your reason of adopting them is solely because they aren't much different like you." Juushiro continued, unaware of those fire that surrounded them. "You help them because you want them to be dependent at you. You want to be needed. After since your parents left you, you are just a single, unimportant being. With me erasing your identity as the heir, you have nothing to bind you. _You are alone in this world_."

"...I...am...not!"

"Yes, you are." Juushiro replied calmly. "I hardly believe that you're still here. The Seijuro_-kun _I know will take a revenge after his attempt of assassination. But here you are; living with a bunch of kids, changing your last name, going underground, without having any thought of revenge. I'm truly disappointed." When Seijuro didn't reply anything to him, the older man continued, "That is being said, should I kill those kids? As I've said before, if you wanted to have comrades, you can enter one of the orphanage, adopted before brainwashed them to be loyal to you."

*THUMP*

"...What do you want?" Those words were said with a heavy tension. These feeling was strange, an alien sensation, much to his liking. A sweat dropped by his little forehead.

*THUMP*

Smirking as if he had won their debates, Juushiro stated icily. "Come with me."

Stalling for another time wasn't necessary anymore. The death flag had been raised, so this might be his chance to make his uncle reconsidered of killing the children. After all, it was _his _fault to adopt them. It was _his _fault to make them lost another home again. Flashing his angry different-colored eyes to his uncle, Seijuro stated calmly.

"...Alright."

[ good-bye and thank you ]

* * *

12:50 PM

Akashi Mansion - Gate

* * *

*WOOO*WOO*WOOO*WOO*

There were several people around the once, wealthy, Akashi mansion. It was still blazing and it seemed that the fire wouldn't let out in a mere second. Seven children were breathing heavily because of running from their school. The tanned boy who arrived first, held out protective arms. As much as they wanted to check their savior, he knew he shouldn't let them kill themselves.

"Dai_-niichan, _why?" Satsuki protested, she wanted to go inside, but the wide arms her brother had restricted her to do so. The watcher from the sidelines were, thankfully, busy with their own thoughts to hear them. "It's Akashi_-niichan _who is inside!"

"Stop, Satsuki!" Daiki shouted back, his arms still extended. "You can't go inside!"

"Akashicchi!" Ryouta shouted out loud, the tears were already formed. "Aominecchi, we have to-!"

"Don't be foolish, Kise!" This time, Shintaro replied angrily. "The fire is already spreading through everywhere!"

Daiki spared a glance to Taiga and Shintaro, who replied by sad nods from them. They too, had spread their arms to restrict the other kids to go further than this. After all, there were already firefighters who tried to stop the fire.

Standing in front of the burning house, Atsushi did nothing but to stare. Tetsuya had gone very quiet when they arrived. Ryota, at first, wanted to pass through the barriers but a firm grip of Daiki on his wrist stopped him just in time. Satsuki had started to cry with all of her might. Seeing this scene was unbearable for the girl, Taiga encircled her with his arms from behind, his eyes were wet with tears. Midorima took off his glasses, apparently, he was crying quietly.

"...Even though you said that I am needed. As expected, I'm no good..." Tetsuya's face went blank which no one could ever interpreted those soulless expression. His hand was reaching to the fire aimlessly. "..._Okaa-san_?"

"...Kurokocchi?" The boy with blonde hairs worried at Tetsuya's strange behavior. Taking that reaching hand, he firmly grabbed his shoulder before yanking him slowly. "What happened, Kurokocchi? You don't look very-"

Giving a slight glance to Ryota, Tetsuya showed his light-blue eyes that looked empty. "...Sir," He let out a whimpering, low voice. "...Why...a pilot like you...are here?" Ryota's eyes immediately shot up, he didn't believe what the boy was saying.

"Oi, Tetsu! Hold out yourself!" Daiki immediately slapped both of Tetsuya's cheeks, but to no avail. "Damn, what's happening?"

"...Sir, you...shouldn't say...that." Tetsuya stuttered with his words, but his eyes were still reflecting nothing. He turned his head to the crying Satsuki. "...Or...your wife...will be...mad."

Satsuki and Daiki glanced at each other, they were very shock to hear this. Why would he called them such? And why did he refer Ryota as a pilot? The boy had once stated sadly that being a pilot would be his last choice of future jobs after all, and every single of them had no dare to ask him why. In any case, every single of them apparently didn't want to talk about their past before meeting Seijuro. Tetsuya never talked about his past, apart from Seijuro, but Tetsuya wouldn't be _that kid_, right? That kid...who survived the crash.

"W-What the hell are you talking about, Kuroko?" Taiga panicked, his hands clenched Tetsuya's shoulder firmly. However, that boy's eyes were still blank.

Tetsuya whimpered lowly, "_...I can't...speak English...that fluent...Ma'am._" Those eyes seemed piercing through Taiga; he was looking at someone else behind him.

Tetsuya turned his face to see Atsushi who was looking at him. With those blank eyes, he presumed his sleep-talking. "...I...am fine, so I...don't need...you...to guide me... attendant-_san_."

Atsushi couldn't speak anything that came up from his head. Though, Tetsuya turned his face again, this time, to the last remaining boy. Tetsuya asked plainly, "...Is the...patient...alright?"

"Stop it, Kuroko!" Shintaro shouted out loud. However, it took several people's attentions. Shintaro mumbled lowly, "Please stop..."

Tears had trailed down the boy's eyelids, the knees which supported him fell to the ground. With his last remaining strength, his hand reached to the fire. He whispered sadly, "...I'm...sorry, _Okaa-san..._"

[ I can't save him ]

* * *

02:00 PM

?

* * *

When Seijuro came to his senses, he was already sitting nicely inside a moving car; a limousine, to be exact. He had been here before, but every inch of his remembrance of this car felt almost alien to him. It was as if he had gone to forget those lingering days. He wondered how long had he been going without car. His didn't feel comfortable of being here. Even though the limousine's windows were layered with thick anti-bullet proofs and shaded black, Seijuro knew that it was already around 2 PM.

"You're awake." Sitting across him, the man with white hairs and pair of red eyes smirked. On his hand, there was a thin expensive glass of red wine. "How was your dream?"

"...Fine." Seijuro answered dishonestly. He shifted his sitting adjustment. "Where are we?"

Juushiro put down the glass of wine when he heard his nephew's question. His chin was supported by his palm, looking impassive as ever. "Why don't you take a wild guess, Seijuro_-kun_?"

"...I refuse." Seijuro asked back, his eyes narrowed down. "As much as I know, you always hate taking wild guesses if it isn't supported by evidences, Juushiro_-jiisama_. The current me has nothing to back up my statement."

"And I am, indeed." Clapping his hands together slowly, he continued. "I'm flattered that you know me very well. But my answer will be kept until we reach that destination."

The silence filled the air, not a heavy one, but it was still a deafening silence. Seijuro didn't see any need to engage in any useless conversations while Juushiro seemed amused by this silence. Hence, neither of them tried to speak again. It had been around 20 minutes since Seijuro had awake, but he couldn't pinpoint where was where. It seemed that his uncle preferred to go to another route which was uncommon to take.

It was when the car had taken turn to the right that made the sunlight passed through the rear shaded-black window where Juushiro was sitting. The sunlight somehow shone his white hairs; it was as if the hairs dyed into red. Seijuro's eyes were fixated by this sight. His uncle looked almost like his father now with longer hairs. His father always liked the clean and short cut, after all.

"What is it, Seijuro_-kun_?" His uncle apparently saw his behavior.

"Your hairs..." Seijuro hesitated before he stated it, "...It reflects the sunlight. How beautiful."

_"Your hairs are very beautiful."_

Juushiro's eyes shot up; he felt very familiar with this. He took another glance at the boy's face who didn't show his usual smirk but a rare tender smile.

Shouldn't the boy angry at him for killing his families? Shouldn't the boy feel desperate? Shouldn't the boy feel anguish? Why he looked very peaceful now? Those expression, those face... Juushiro had seen it before. And a face of young, beautiful woman came into picture. The very mother of this boy, Akashi Nadeshiko.

* * *

_"Ara, you're going to catch cold if you sleep here, Juushiro-sama." A familiar voice of woman wake a man around middle twenties. She looked no older than twenty years old, wearing a yukata with flowers decoration. This sight made the white-haired man smile. "You should sleep inside."_

_A grumble was heard as a response. "And you know very well that I hate staying inside." He added with a sigh, "...It's suffocating."_

_"Juushiro-sama..." Nadeshiko muttered sadly, before she presumed to say. "Alright, I should take my leave."_

_Juushiro let out another sigh before he grabbed Nadeshiko's wrist. "...But I'm alright if you're here. So stay."_

_A sheepish smile tugged from Nadeshiko's lips. "If you insist. Today's chore has been done, after all."_

_"...I see." Juushiro wasn't a really spokesperson, so he let the rest of their time without any conversation. When he peeked from the corner of his eye, Juushiro saw Nadeshiko was playing with one of his white hairs strand. Curious, he asked. "What are you doing, Nadeshiko?"_

_"...A-Ah! I'm sorry!" Nadeshiko replied immediately. A blush crept up on her pale face. Her long, gracious pool of hairs hid her face. Though, she added with a sad smile. "Your hairs are very beautiful."_

_"Don't joke around." Juushiro stated coldly as his face turned to see the scenery before him. The green shades of trees made him cool his temper. He muttered darkly. "...You know very well that those hairs are the very reason on why I am here now."_

_"...I know." Nadeshiko looked down to the tatami sadly. "I'm sorry, Juushiro-sama. It's just... Uhm, no."_

_"What?" Juushiro turned his face to her, "Nadeshiko, don't say half-ass things."_

_"Juushiro-sama!" Nadeshiko gawked, she looked around to see no one around so she sighed in relief. "You shouldn't say that! That isn't appropriate-!"_

_"To be an Akashi heir, yeah. Seishiro's the one, not me." Juushiro said in wry tone, Nadeshiko looked at him worrily. "So? Care to tell me why you stop?"_

_"...Please, don't laugh." Nadeshiko hid her blush face behind his long yukata. "I think it reflects the sunlight...and it's really pretty; almost like red."_

_Before Juushiro could state any reply, the fusuma suddenly slided. It revealed a young man with red hairs and red eyes looking passive as ever. He exceptionally wore formal suits in a middle of the summer. The man sighed, "So this is where you are, Juushiro."_

_"Tch, why are you here, Seishiro?" Juushiro sat and straightened his pose. Sighing, he leaned to the fusuma. "...Let me tell you something straight. I'm not sorry for everything I tell to the Council."_

_"Fine by me." Seishiro stated coldly which took them surprised. "Though, it would be nicer if you try to address me properly. Isn't that right, Nadeshiko?"_

_"...Uhm! Yes!" Nadeshiko jolted, she was blushing heavily. She hid her face behind her long yukata. "I'm very honored to have you remember my name, Seishiro-sama."_

_Juushiro sighed heavily, "You're over exaggerating things, Nadeshiko." He tied his white hairs with a red ribbon. "I'm leaving now. Don't do anything to my servant, Seishiro-niisama."_

_"Juushiro-sama!"_

_"...I'm not you. However, I guess a company would be nice." Nadeshiko nodded groggily, made Seishiro chuckled a little while patting her head. Seeing this, Juushiro walked out of the room before Seishiro stated plainly. "...Good luck, otouto."_

_"Thank you." Juushiro was unable to answer anything else. It was rare for his brother to care about him. When he left the room, he stole a glance to the pair with a bit envy. Looking at his strands of hair, he muttered lowly, "...Almost, eh?"_

[ though, in the end, it would never be same with the red you love ]

* * *

The reminiscences about them felt like yesterday. Juushiro was still remembered it very clearly. When he looked at the boy who sat across him, he felt like he saw two people from that time. Sickeningly familiar like his dead brother and somehow, he could feel the gentleness of Nadeshiko.

"...Seijuro_-kun_?"

This question startled Seijuro who was thinking about something. Though, Seijuro's eyes pierced through him gently, as if they hadn't a strained relationship. However, Juushiro had to close those fickle thoughts. He would never be the same again.

"Yes, _Ojii-sama_?"

Closing both of his eyes, Juushiro stated coldly.

"I'm the one who killed your parents."

[ is this a right thing to do, Nadeshiko? ]

* * *

02:05

Akashi Mansion - Gate

* * *

"Tetsu!"

Daiki rushed to hold the poor boy hit the ground. After all, the firefighters were still inside and the fire was almost put out by them. It appeared that the other children thought the same as well. With Atsushi's help, he carried the unconscious boy while Shintaro adjusted his position on the back.

Taiga gritted his teeth in annoyance, "...What the hell is this...!? Why...?"

Brimming with tears, Satsuki tugged her brother's clothes. "...I don't know anymore... Akashi_-niichan_, Tetsu_-kun_... What exactly happened?"

"We need to calm down first. Though, we have to go out here before police asks us questions." Shintaro stated as calm as he could. "We'll get into trouble if they asked where our...parents are."

"I agree." Daiki added surely. He was the oldest brother figure of the family, so he should be the one who lead them now. While the others nodded weakly, Daiki sensed the cheery boy looked in a misery. He tried to reach his shoulder before his hand was slapped away. "...Kise?"

"...A-Ah! I'm sorry, Aominecchi." Ryota said groggily, his head hung low. "I- As expected, I- I can't stay with you all."

"Kise_-chin_?" Atsushi tilted his head. Tetsuya who was in his back almost fell too. "Why?"

Ryota muttered lowly. "...You see, I- I always thought that if you all...know my identity...about my _Otou-san_...being a pilot...and all."

The silence filled the air before someone broke it with a wry laugh.

"So what if your father is a pilot?" Taiga sighed when he watched Ryota flinched. "Look, I don't know anything about your past, but let me tell you something. My father's long dead before I know him. Both my mother and her sister are foreigners, so when my mother was dead at the crash, my aunt couldn't adopt me because of her age. Two months living here is hell; I don't understand a damn thing about Japanese language and no one bothers to teach me. So I did what I thought was right; running away." All of them gawked at him. He patted Ryota's shoulder, "Don't worry. I don't blame you nor your father."

"He is right, Ki_-chan_!" Satsuki grabbed one of Ryota's hand, in an attempt of reassuring the boy. "It will be alright, _ne_? None of us blame you! No one would!"

"...Indeed, you're an idiot." Shintaro folded his hands. "Fine, I'll tell you my version of story, too. _Okaa-sama _was already dead as long as I remember. To prevent that disease again, my _Otou-sama _made a hospital in the heart of Tokyo. Unlike Kagami, I chose to be taken by the Orphanage. That's when I met _that idiot_. Of course, the relatives budge me a lot because of my inheritance, but I pay them no heed." Shintaro sighed before he narrowed his eyes. "Don't you know already that it was a machine error?"

"I- I know! But-!" Ryota protested before his mouth was silenced with his hairs were ruffled by Atsushi. "Murasakicchi?"

"My parents are already dead since I was four so I was adopted by _Masa-chin_. She worked as an attendant at the plane which crashed." Atsushi shrugged it off like usual while adjusting Tetsuya's position on his back. "Well, after the crash accident, for my case it's very simple. I wasn't fed for 2 consecutive weeks." Atsushi continued sadly while glancing at the burning house, "Maybe it is true that I am jinxed ever since I was born. Everyone who cares for me die easily."

"That's not true!" Everyone shouted at the same time, but Atsushi managed to let out a sad smile.

"...Satsuki and I-," Daiki started before he glanced to his sister who nodded approvingly before continued, "Were adopted by my father's sister. She was kind and affectionate before. But somehow, she turned into someone we didn't know. We were-" Daiki felt his tongue had gone numb, but his sister reassurance him to continue. "-Abused." The others eyes shot up immediately. "But that was all. We're very lucky to have him adopt us." Grinning like usual, Daiki said cheerfully. "In any case, since you're at fault for making us worry, shouldn't you say anything to us?"

At that time, Ryota felt as if another weight of his was gone, again. With the group hug, he felt like that place was where he belong.

[ "...I'm sorry!" ]

"Ah, this is where you guys are..." Someone suddenly spoke up, earning their attentions. It came from a middle-aged man who wore formal attires with a strict but kind at times, like his master was. "I've been looking for you. We need to rescue Seijuuro-_bochama_."

* * *

**Reply for Reviewers:**

******Another observer of the world:** hello and welcome back! Uhm, the reason why I love writing them on fire was because of personification; you'll see why Akashi is always identical to red U,U I hope this chapter satisfy you since the children finally opened up to each other! I want to write a sequel, but because of the circumstances, I think I should reconsider it again… Enjoy reading!

**animeangel98:** welcome to the Family! Well, the reason why he had to burn the house was because he wanted to discard all of the things that count as evidence in court. Juushiro's plan is bringing him to—Sorry, I'm about to tell spoiler for the next chapter :D Okay, please enjoy this story!

**el Cierto:** welcome back (and it's okay, I don't mind!) :D Thank you for your review (again!) Well, I think that's because the plot of this story. You see, this story revolves about how those children deal with circumstances. However, Akashi had one advantage that those children didn't have; power. And he's not all mature in this chapter, because, after all, he's just a six. Enjoy reading!

**YAOIfangirl1996:** heyhoo~ welcome back! Thank you for reading (and your review!) As usual, please enjoy reading this chapter! :D

**cancer718:** hello, welcome back as alwaaays~ but no, there isn't any sequel…I think. There are lots of stories that I have to finish first! :D Well, I really want to make another story which followed their ordinary life buuuut- okay, maybe I'll reconsider it again. As usual too, enjoy reading!

**Went:** welcome baaaack~! I think Akashi will be fine in his own way, but for the things I've seen it now, truthfully, I'm scared on how I will continue. After all, this family was descended from an old lineage so every single thing was ruled by 'traditions'. So! Here's the latest chapter, I hope it satisfied you :3

**invisiblue:** welcome to the Family! Thank you for your review (and kind compliments!) :D Basically, I'm writing this story because I want to try to make them into one family. I'm very scared at first because there's only few of this genre, but I'm glad that someone out there went looking for pages for this story. Enjoy reading~

**FairyLucyka:** welcome to the Family! Hehe, indeed to much shota(s) are good for your health! :D Uhm, I have a lot of suggestions to make the other story, involving their life in the family apart from the main story but I have a lot of storied that I have to finish so…I guess I should refrain, ne? U,U In any case, please enjoy this chapter!

**weirdgrammar:** welcome to the Family! Thank you for your review! Well, yes, I took them from Wikipedia and several other sources. They're called floriography and as for the title, I mixed them with my own words. Please enjoy reading this chapter too! :D

**For everyone who is reading:**

**The end. LOL, I'm just kidding. The next chapter would be. Truthfully, I wanted to make this chapter be my last, but the word counts prevented me to do that. If there's any typo or failed grammar, you should tell me and I'll fix it right away! ;) So! I guess the motive is getting clearer now since next chapter is the climax! Because of the old lineage, every member of Akashi family had to inherit one of family heirlooms to be admitted as one. If they didn't have any of it, their status would be demoted as 'branch family' and people outside this lineage would be called as 'outsiders'. What will happened to Seijuro? Will they able to save him this time? How about Tetsu? Everything should be clear next chapter! Thank you for your support this long time! Please review, if you like. Ne, bad ending or sad ending?**


	8. Honeysuckle: At Home, At Last

**A/N: AU(ish) fic, set in a world of rainbows and misdirection. Watch out!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke will always belong to the respective owner(s).**

* * *

A Family of Eight

~ At Home, At Last ~

* * *

[ I want to know what transpired me that day ]

Seijuro opened his different colored eyes only to see the black void again. His nightmare was beginning to be a routine these past days. He closed his eyes for a moment while counting to five. It should be around this time that his doppelgänger showed up.

_"Hey."_

Seijuro turned up to see that his guess was right. He was always right, after all. That doppelgänger was glowing like ethereal thing in this pitch-black void. Though, Seijuro had no intention of replying him. Not when he remembered that he got him off-guard last time.

_"Earth to you, original?"_

Feeling irritated, Seijuro replied back. "What do you want this time?"

Chuckling refinedly, the doppelgänger said in mockery tone.

_"Pardon, I just want to know if you're paying attention to me."_

"You're the only one here." Seijuro scoffed, annoyed by him. "As much as I want to, I can't get away from this spot." He folded his hands demandingly. "So stop this useless conversations, say what you want, and get me out of here, will you?"

_"Original, you're being sarcastic."_

"Well, I am." Seijuro stated with a frown. "The fact that I'm abducted isn't something I'm proud of."

_"Well, you made yourself an easy prey to hunt. Consider itself a punishment."_

"...I know." Seijuro shrugged off lightly, before something flashed through his mind. "Hey, may I ask you something?"

_"What?"_

"...You're me, aren't you." It was a statement, not a question. His doppelgänger's eyebrow raised. "You should know the reason I choose this path."

_"I do have the answer, but I believe you have to know the reason yourself."_

The doppelgänger smirked; it was kind of annoying to see your younger self insulted you by your own sarcastic trademark.

"...I really want to know myself of what transpired me that day to adopt them..." Seijuro looked at his hands before clenching it hard. "Is what he said true? ...I really don't know anymore."

_"Why don't you switch place with me? This part of you already knew how to solve it anyway."_

"I'm no longer you. The current me stands firm on my own thoughts. I'm leaving this place," Seijuro replied impatiently. He thought consulting his doppelgänger would clear his doubt, especially it was his own self. But apparently, he loved riddles too much to the point of his own consciousness ridiculed him like this.

_"Do what you like. However, I expect no less from the last heir of Akashi."_

"Not you, not him," Seijuro sighed before smiling wryly. "Is it all only about Akashi? Is my existence not important at all except my last name?"

When Seijuro closed his eyes to get free of this place, he heard his doppelgänger murmured sadly.

_"...You have these bloods running through your vein. As long as you live, you couldn't escape this fate..."_

* * *

03:15 PM

Akashi Family Main Mansion

* * *

For Akashi Seijuro, it had been months to him for seeing the main Akashi Mansion. There wasn't any fond memories inside the mansion. The last thing he remembered of last year's new year gathering was hidden insults directed to his mother. The thought of going there was inside his mind for a while before the black limousine went farther to the private forest which Akashi family owns. There were only private graveyards of the family's ancestors. Although Seijuro had no intention of seeing the dead, he was given access to go there by the Council anytime. After all, he was the only one descendant who was born with the double red; a pair of red ruby eyes and red hairs. With those reason too, every children born inside the family casted envy looks to him.

When the car had stopped, Juushiro muttered. "It seems that we have arrived. Are you ready to hear my answers?"

"Yes." Seijuro nodded firmly. A lingering thought of going back to those days had been stopped abruptly. "I want to hear everything."

"...Very well."

* * *

02:05 PM

Train Station

* * *

"Are you sure that we're heading the right way, Shirogane_-san_?" Shintaro pointed out as they are running at the hallway of train station. "Isn't it faster to go by taxi?"

"Don't underestimate my butler instinct, Shintaro_-sama_." Despite his polite way of speaking, his statement made the children wanted to laugh. Eiji coughed several times before he presumed, "In any case, we don't have much...money to order taxi."

"...But Shirogane_-jiichan_, you look like a kidnapper this way." Satsuki spoke up, a bit uncertain by this. She added cheerfully, "If I meet you in another place, I would scream very loud so police will caught you and put you in prison!"

"That's awfully mean, Satsukicchi!" Ryota beamed before glancing at the still unconscious boy. "...I hope Kurokocchi's alright, though...I'm worried."

"Ryota_-sama_, you don't have to worry about Tetsuya_-sama_." Eiji replied while fixing the boy's place behind his back. "He's going to be alright."

Eiji's reassurance lowered the tension but it didn't erase the bitter feeling. When silence filled the air, Taiga's murmur was heard. "So this is what Japan train station looks like..."

"Oh, Kaga_-chin_ has never gone to one?" Atsushi asked, his tone indicated that he was amused. With a lollipop on his mouth, he explained one by one. "We're running at the platform. Shiro_-chin_ bought us _shinkansen shitei-seki _tickets to Kyoto."

"..._Shitei-seki_?" Daiki asked but nodded when Satsuki whispered 'reserved'. "But really, Kagami, don't puke when the train leave, okay?"

"I- I will not!" The half-foreigner boy's face turned beet red. The children were laughing once again.

* * *

When Tetsuya had opened his eyes again, he met the emptiness of the void. In a distant, he heard the sound of the sea; the waves were swaying the shores gently. Tetsuya closed his eyes again, in an attempt of hearing it clearly as he focused on the sound. Without any doubt, he walked step by step with his eyes still closed.

He stopped walking when he heard it clearly. When he opened his eyes, a black sea with thick fogs on the other side greeted him. There was a boat near the side and it was tempting Tetsuya to ride on it. Since Tetsuya didn't know what to do, he presumed by crouching down to get into the boat.

Suddenly, a cold hand stopped him middle way at the shoulder. When Tetsuya looked back, he saw his mother who was wearing the same clothes as the last time he had seen her. Smiling gracefully as ever, she murmured slowly, almost like a ghost wail.

_"...It's been a while, Tetsuya-kun..."_

"_Okaa-san_!" Tetsuya almost beamed; something he never did in front of his newfound family. He ran to hug her with his hands were stretching to get to her side. "It really is true... _Okaa-san._ I finally meet you again..."

_"...I'm really sorry, Tetsuya-kun... Are you lonely?"_

Tetsuya immediately shook his head in reply. His mother chuckled when she saw his reaction. It was her first time to see her son disagreed with something that badly. Ruffling the boy's hairs fondly, his mother waited for his answer patiently. "...I am...but I have people who cared about me. So...I have never...thought...much about...loneliness" It was as if the memories flashed through his head, before Tetsuya smiled sadly. "...But I fail...to protect one of them. If only I was more careful... It's my fault..."

_"Tetsuya-kun..."_

"Am I right, _Okaa-san_?" He looked at his hands before clenching it tightly. "...These hands of mine aren't able to protect everyone I love. The person who I couldn't protect was the one who extended his hand to me... And yet, I-!"

_"Is it fun?"_

"Eh?" Tetsuya caught off-guard when his mother cut him.

_"...Is it fun being with them?"_

"Y-Yes!" Tetsuya replied immediately which replied by a gentle pat at the shoulder. "I-It's really...fun!" Tetsuya raised his head to see the black sky, as if he reminded of those days. "...I know things...that didn't exist in books... Knowing, no, living with them...I'm really glad..."

_"...If Tetsuya-kun felt the same...I'm really glad."_

"_Okaa-san_?" Tetsuya looked at his mother worrily. "...Are you...going...again?"

_"Yes. With this, my last remaining doubt in this world has gone. It's about time to leave, Tetsuya-kun."_

"...I...don't want-!"

_"Isn't there a place you have to go?"_

Tetsuya lost an argument when he found his mother pointed at the bright place on the other side of them. He knew the feeling when he gazed at the bright place. It was such a nostalgia feeling, as if those peaceful times he had went through these past four months.

"...But the one...who guided me to that place..." Tetsuya muttered sadly. A tear trailed down from his pale-complexion cheek. "...Is already...gone..."

_"...If you flipped your way of thinking, Tetsuya-kun... Do you think he is dead judging by the situation?"_

"...I...don't think so? ...I think...it's strange..." He doubted his answer, but his mother reassured him to continue. "...Why did the killer want to kill Akashi_-kun _even after he cut his ties with Akashi family?" Tetsuya looked in a thought. "Money? No. Revenge? Well, if that's the case, Akashi_-kun _is probably got kidnapped, not murdered. But who will dare take those risks?"

_"You almost forgot one thing, dear. There will always be at least a motive behind it... Ah, it's about time I leave. I'm afraid I've taken your time long enough."_

"_Okaa-san_! I- I still haven't-!"

"_Remember, you can't see it without any love. You know this proverb very well, aren't you?" _

Tetsuya closed his eyes as he felt his surroundings changed again very fast. Though, he murmured something at the same time his mother said it as well with gentler tone.

[ "You have to understand the heart before actually judging it." ]

* * *

02:30 PM

Shinkansen Bullet Train

* * *

"Tetsu_-kun_!" Satsuki was the first one to shout when she saw the unconscious boy opened his eyes again for the first time. The other children went quiet and watched them from a far. It seemed that they were still unable to say something.

"...Satsuki_-san_? Where...are we?" Tetsuya looked at his surroundings, taking a note of the scenery and all. "..._Shinkansen_...?"

"We're currently pursuing Seijuro_-bochama_." Shirogane Eiji replied surely before Satsuki could do the same. "...I'm glad that you're alright, Tetsuya_-sama_."

"Right." Tetsuya managed to let out a reassuring smile to the children who sat across him. "...I'm sorry for the trouble."

"Tetsu," Daiki cut him, his face was stern enough. "Why don't you tell me that you- that you-" By this, Daiki felt uncertain if would continue his demand or not.

"Why don't you tell _us _that you're the boy who survived the crash?" Shintaro rephrased Daiki's demand quite smoothly. The rest of the children gawked at the bluntness of the question, except Atsushi who turned quiet.

Despite the heavy tension, Tetsuya managed to answer it at the right time. "...There are...several circumstances...why. But I'm sorry for not telling you...all from the very...beginning."

"Don't you trust us?" This time, Taiga asked intimidating. "Aren't we your family?"

Ryota immediately exclaimed, "Enough! Please, don't badger Kurokocchi like this..."

"I agree." Atsushi raised his hand which was a surprise. He rarely raised an objection if it didn't involve the foods. "Kuro_-chin _had barely awake. It's not...as if we weren't the same as him."

"Yeah, we know." Daiki retorted back with his usual, gruff tone. "That's why we're a family, right?"

"...Eh?"

"Pfft, it's not like you to say that, Aomine." Taiga added in amused tone. He scratched his cheek. "Oh well, it's not like I'm different."

"...I've been taking few thoughts," Kise replied slowly before smiling like usual. "But I think I still want to be a pilot."

"Of course, Ki_-chan_!" Satsuki beamed happily. "You're free to choose your dream_, ne_?"

"And I still want to be a doctor." Shintaro replied calmly as he looked at the window. He mumbled a little, "...I can examine everyone if they're sick."

"Mido_-chin _is still the family's _tsundere_, eh?" Atsushi spoke with three pocky(s) sticking on his mouth. "...My dream, eh?"

"Murasakibara_-kun_ wants to be what in the future?" Tetsuya asked him while tilting his head a little.

"Hmm... Oh, simple, I'm going to be a pattiserie." Before anyone could ask why, he added dreamily. "That's because I can eat the cakes I made."

Everyone jaw-dropped when they heard that. Though, Tetsuya was the one who broke it with a rare chuckle. Satsuki joined in at the same time before everyone managed to laugh lively. Eiji just smiled a little, feeling a bit sad that he didn't watch those kids were growing by each day. But he was glad that his little master chose to adopt them and raised them in a way he could.

"...If it's all settled, now is the time I'll tell you something." Eiji spoke up naturally like usual, but the children could tell that he was serious in his tone. "The reason _bochama _adopted you."

[ when everything had ended, can we go back to those peaceful days again, _bochama_? ]

* * *

03:30 PM

Akashi Family Graveyard

* * *

The sun was shining brightly when they arrived at the scene. The family graveyard was situated at the cliff which had a vast sea scenery behind it. It was an exclusive last place for every members of Akashi family, regardless of their place. But of course, even the discrimination wouldn't stop that way. The graves of main family members were fourth of large the branch family's.

Juushiro went past the graves of branch family's and stopped abruptly at the end of the cliff. When Seijuro glanced behind, he felt the élite bodyguards of the head, Akashi Juushiro, were watching his every movements. Calming himself, he walked to his uncle's side.

"...Juushiro_-jiisama_." Seijuro called him when they barely arrived at the end of the cliff. There were only two graves situated near each other with a bucket of fennel on one of the grave. They were the graves of his parents; Akashi Seishiro and Nadeshiko. "...It seems you have treated them well. Thank you."

"I don't understand what you're talking about." Juushiro folded his hands neatly. "This is where your last stop will be, Akashi Seijuro."

"...Why?" Seijuro asked him earnestly; something he rarely did in front of everyone. "...Why are you doing all of this?"

"Aren't you the one who misunderstand me?" Juushiro asked him back. His red eyes pierced Seijuro's. "...I'm not here to simply talking with you. The reason why I called you here is because I want to end this pitiful life of yours." With that statement, he pointed a 9x19 mm gun which had Akashi family's crest on his handler.

"Smith and Wesson, a 9x19 mm handgun with five bullets." Seijuro replied calmly while his eyes were still intact to his uncle's. "...But I thought we're here to talk. A moment ago, I remember that you will tell me everything about the accident. Now do tell." The bodyguards tensed hearing his exclamation and ready to strike the boy but Juushiro signaled them to stay.

"Very well. If that is your last wish, I would gladly fulfill them, Seijuro_-kun._ I believe we should start on how the plane crash." Juushiro still pointed the gun to Seijuuro while speaking calmly. "...Simple, I have the plane sabotaged. You live with the son of the main pilot, right?"

"...Yes." Seijuro stated simply; remembered what Ryota had once said. His golden left eye felt a bit hot because of the sun rays. "He said there was a weird incident when the plane arrived at the Narita International Airport that day."

"This weird incident, I believe you're talking about why didn't the tires window opened." Juushiro replied as he threw a small round device. "...Do you know what is that, Seijuro_-kun_?"

"As expected, it's a jamming device." Seijuro answered as he examined the device carefully. "...With the plane sabotaged, the only hope that remained for the plane crews were to contact the airport."

"Correct. Both of the plane and the airport crews didn't know that the signal was sabotaged as well..." Juushiro smirked as if he won the debate already. "...In the end, my ambition as the head of the Akashi family fulfilled. However, there is still one obstacle left. You."

"After that, you decided to kill me by burning the mansion." Seijuro replied calmly. "Akashi Seijuro is dead... You have achieved your objection, Juushiro_-jiisama_. But there is one question left hanging."

"Why I went as far as searching the current you who didn't want to involve any further with Akashi family...but are you really?" Juushiro replied him calm as ever. "It's not as if you did wrong. Simply, your half-assed attitude is making me sick."

"..."

"With your arrogant and cocky attitudes, you resemblanced Seishiro a lot. Just a right person whom I wanted to erase." Juushiro kept talking while his gaze firmly stayed intact at the boy's face. "...I thought by marrying an outsider, he would get kicked out from the main family and yet, he still remained where he was."

"..._Haha-ue _is one of your attendant, isn't she?" Seijuro asked him slowly. "Was it the reason _Haha-ue _choose to marry _Chichi-ue_?"

Juushiro then smiled wryly. "Aren't you the smarter one? You are a perfect copy of Seishiro, so why don't you answer it yourself?"

"I'm not _Chichi-ue_. If I was, I wouldn't get into these kind of trouble." Seijuro was quiet for a moment before he answered plainly. "...But I know that _Haha-ue _loved us. She believed you to that much extent...to make yourself her son's godfather..."

"Enough talking! Now is a perfect time to get serious." Juushiro released the safety holster on the gun. He rolled the riffle where the bullets were inserted. "...Why don't we play a Russian Roulette? There are four bullets inside out of five. Will you survive? Or will you not survive? This might be a good chance for you to change that half-half attitude...if you survived, anyway."

"I'll take your offer." Seijuro replied calmly. "Consider this your last chance of assassinate me."

"...AKASHI-_KUN_!"

"...AKASHI!"

"AKASHI-_NIICHAN_...!"

"...AKASHICCHI!"

"AKA-_CHIN_!"

With a loud shout that came after the shoot, Seijuro's eyes widen in shock. When he looked at the other side, he saw his family members were struggling to get to him. He could see Eiji was fighting the guards while the children were trying to pass the guards' barricade. With his right hand extended as if trying to reach them, his expression turned into horror.

"...DON'T COME HERE!"

*BANG*

The children fell into silent, the sight in front of them wasn't a sight to see. There was a smoke coming up from the gun. Without doubt, one of the bullet was fired from that gun just now. But the heir stood passively, unwavering. The bullet was probably missed him because he quickly escaped it. The children was glad to an extent, but they were really shocked to the point of trembling hard.

"...Akashi...?" Taiga looked at him in an awe. It was a sight to behold; Seijuro looked very serious and angry. It was as if he wasn't almost killed by his own godfather. "...Are you-"

"Shut up." The harsh statement from Seijuro made the children startled. Juushiro signaled the guards to encircled the place. There was nowhere to run anymore. Seijuro gritted his teeth in annoyance. "...Why are you all here? You're all idiot!"

"Of course that's because we're worried-!" Daiki exclamation silenced by a glare from the red-haired boy.

"I don't need you to worry about me."

"...B-but that's-!" Ryota stuttered when he replied the boy's statement. "...Are you...okay?"

"I'm fine on my-"

"Akashi_-niichan_, aren't we a family?" Satsuki cut Seijuro's remark. Her tears were already falling down at her cheeks. "So please don't tell me that you don't need us!"

"...I agree." Shintaro pat Satsuki's shoulder gently, handing her a handkerchief. "You barely can stand on your own. Don't say that you're fine!"

"...You saved me before..." Unaware of the tension, Atsushi walked calmly to his side and guarded Seijuro with his tall body. "So it's my turn to save Aka_-chin_... Even though...you don't want me...to."

"Step aside, Atsushi! You can't-!"

"...You should stope shouldering your problems alone, Akashi_-kun_." Without his knowledge, Tetsuya had grabbed his left hand and helped him stand. "We're a family, so we should help each other. Everyone is really worried about you."

"...The current me...isn't worthy...of everyone's...protection." Seijuro practically spelled every word carefully, his head hung low. He grabbed Atsushi's shirt from behind. "...Why...?"

A whack on his head startled Seijuro, but he didn't whine of pain. "Of course." Daiki had determined eyes to him. "You're our important family member."

"...Don't whack Akashi's head that lightly!" Taiga protested seeing this. He then ruffled the heir's red hair. "There. Every _Onii-chan _in the world did that!"

"...Thank you, Taiga, Daiki." A small smile crept from Seijuro's lips. He released the tight grip of Atsushi's clothes and Tetsuya's arm slowly. "...But I'm sorry. This is supposed to be my fight. I need to overcome this alone..." The children were about to protest before Seijuro added with an earnest smile. "...Thank you for being here. I really am glad to have you all..." Seijuro stepped forward. "Pardon for the interruption, shall we continue on the Russian Roulette?"

"...You dodged the bullet before." Juushiro folded his hands neatly. "I don't believe that you're able to take the gamble now, Seijuro_-kun_."

"Am I not worthy, now?" He gave him determinant looks. His different colored eyes pierced through his red ones. "Do it. The faster, the better."

"...If you wish." Juushiro held his Smith and Wesson again on his finger. The children stepped away as the guards took them by shoulder. The tight grips on their hands made the children couldn't escape. Juushiro rolled the riffle which the remained bullets remained. "Any last wish?"

"If I survived, I want you to let us go." Seijuro stated clearly as the scenery next to him. "In exchange, you can have that title as Akashi Head. The Akashi heir is already dead at the moment you shoot that gun for the second time."

"I agree." Juushiro replied as he stopped rolling the riffle. "It's the end."

*BANG*

The children closed their eyes at the exact moment when the sound was heard. That was when a cool, soothing tone eased their temper.

"You lose, _Ojii-sama_."

The children immediately opened their eyes only to meet Seijuro stood bravely, unharmed. He didn't look injured anywhere which was a glad thing. Satsuki ran to his side, ignoring the tight grips of the guard, before ended up hugging him tightly. This action triggered the children to do the same.

"...It's enough." Juushiro stared back icely. His silver hairs glowed because of the sunlight. "Everything...is ended."

"...Yes."

"Go." Unable to say anything, Juushiro stated icily. "And don't go back to this damned family, will you? I'll take of this shit, anyway."

"...Yes." An earnest smile graced his lips once again. "Though, _Haha-ue _would probably protested that you say it that way."

"...Don't make me laugh." Juushiro smiled wryly for the last time. The knot that tied his silver hairs neatly loosen, so his hairs fluttered as the wind blazed them. He turned to the children surrounded Seijuro. "This might be too much, but take care of Seijuro_-kun_."

"...Good bye, _Ojii-sama_."

Juushiro walked back from the edge of the cliff while signaling the bodyguards to leave with him. Though, he stopped walking when he replied Seijuro.

"...We will meet again, unfortunately." It was the first time Seijuro could see him smiling gently to him. "That _thing _inside you would probably break your mind, but I know you can handle _the other you_." He added before stepping away from the place. "Although, I will not give the title of Akashi Head to someone except you."

This statement startled Seijuro. He smiled earnestly and gently again before the older man.

"_Ojii-sama_... Thank you."

* * *

06:00 PM

Akashi Family Graveyard

* * *

"Umm, where are we going, Akashi?" Taiga asked when they walked passing through the graveyard. He groaned on why the family graveyard had to be that large. Particularly, they had been walking by fifteen minutes but never did anyone could see the exit. "...It's really old, eh, your family's private graveyard."

"Stop whining, will you?" Shintaro fixed his glasses' position. "I don't see why you need to grumble. You're almost like Kise."

"Eeeeeh? That's awfully meaaaaan!" Ryota pouted his cheeks before hugging the nearest child who unfortunately, couldn't escape the bear hug. "Right, Kurokocchi?"

"You're heavy, Kise_-kun_. Release me." But Tetsuya's protest wasn't heard anyway.

"Shiro_-chin_, I'm hungry." Atsushi looked very gloomy. "I walk too much today. Do you have anything to eat?"

"...Hmm, I do remember having one of the Cadburry candy one left." Eiji took the candy out. Not too long ago, he was fighting those élite guards, but it seemed that he didn't get injured anywhere.

"Aaargh, but it would be nice if we got a lift from that _Ossan_!" Daiki seemed to talk with himself. "I mean, Kagami's right for once of his life! The road is really endless."

"Don't say that. Just enjoy walking, ne?" Satsuki suddenly remembered as she flipped through her small notes. "In any case, that's apparently because Kagamin-_niichan'_s scared with ghosts."

Red almost like Seijuro's hairs and his, Taiga retorted back. "I'm not!"

"Hey, how about staying here for tonight?" Seijuro suddenly prompted them with a sudden and unexpected question. Eiji suddenly showed camping things out of nowhere. "The preparations are complete, anyway."

"REJECTED!"

You had already guessed who said that.

* * *

**Extra: 7 Years Later**

Shirogane House

06:30 AM

* * *

"_Onii-chan!_" An adolescent girl who was wearing a middle-school uniform yelled at her brother who was still watching a weather forecast with another boy around his age. However, unlike her brother, the boy was already wearing his uniform and looking tidy as ever. "We're going to be late if you don't take a bath now!"

"Tch, how annoying." The unreliable brother groaned while scratching his head uneasily. "It's not like you're going with me _and _Tetsu is watching with me as well!" He pointed at the almost transparent boy next to him. "We're talking about being equal here!"

"It's different, Daiki." A long sigh was heard from the dining room who placed across the living room. When they turned their face away, there stood a rather tall boy who wore glasses. "Unlike you, Tetsuya is ready to leave anytime _after_ eating the breakfast." Somehow, the glasses boy added the 'after' forcefully which made the smaller boy flinched in return.

"Well that's because Tetsucchi only eat small portion of foods!" A blonde haired boy who just came in from the bathroom smiled dazingly. However, he was half-naked without his shirt unbuttoned and a towel hung at his shoulder. He had just taken a bath, it seemed. "Oh! It's my turn to walk with Satsukicchi, right?" At that same time too, his face was slammed by her brother's shirt and a wet towel from the kitchen.

"Wear your clothes properly, Ryota!" A reddish-chocolate haired boy retorted. Apparently, he was the one who threw the wet towel. "Damn, it's pissing me off. There's a girl in front of you, _baka_!" He sighed before he added with the same fierce tone like a tiger. "And you, Satsuki." The girl in statement flinched hearing her name being said. "Why are you looking okay with him going around like that? You should slap him, for example." He ignored the whining from the half-naked boy.

"Sacchin always looking at half-naked boys at the basketball club." The surprisingly tall boy chirped in while eating a rainbow pudding from the refrigerator. "...It's really tasty, Tiger_-chin_. Maybe you should open a bakery store?"

"No, everyone would be running away if he did. Taiga's homemade cooking is best secluded from the world." The red-haired boy smirked while tidying his tie on his shirt. His different colored eyes were shining dangerously, made everyone gulped uneasily. "And the result of your lack of ethic, I will increase your training portions, Ryota. Be thankful."

"No, Seijuro_-kun_. We can't do that today." The transparent boy who was quiet from the beginning suddenly pointed out something. "Today is September 9th, in case you forgotten." It made everyone beamed as the result.

"Oh! It's already that date!?"

"How come we forget?"

"Hey, let's go there after school, _ne_?"

"Do we have to bring offerings?"

"Of course we do!"

"Then, let's meet up there!"

"Can we just go together like last time?"

"...I think it's a really good idea."

[ for the eight of us, home is not an ordinary place. It is a place where we shared comfort and warmth. And we are finally home. ]

* * *

**Reply for Reviewers:**

**Miss CatLover Chii:** welcome to the Family and thank you for reviewing! Hmu, about your question, I'm really sorry but I can't bring myself to continue this. maybe I'll add it when I have some free time... oh, how about the extras? Is it good enough? Anyway, thank you for supporting this story! it's very much appreciated! :D

**MistressChi08:** hello and welcome to the Family! Gosh, I was grinning from ear to ear when I read your review! Thank you very much! Sorry for the late update...and for ending this story! I hope I can make the second story later— but I made two extras for you! for the support, I really appreciate it!

**Went:** Uwaaah, it's been a while~ Sorry for not updating right away! T^T I hope the ending is up to your liking! well, in this chapter, the feelings of the children are finally sorted out… oh, and thank you for reviewing, I really can't say anything but thanks! your reviews always make my day :D

**Seicchin:** hey, nice to see you again! :D it's okay, at least you're back~ yes, they're alright! If there's something to them, there's no way the story would be titled as 'Eight'... LOL XD aaargh, sorry for not updating right away...I still have tests to do. thank you for reading and reviewing this story~ :D

**animeangel98:** welcome baack~ well, heirlooms are something you inherit from the line – so Akashi got the heir title because he owned red hairs and supposedly, red eyes. That's why Juushiro said 'damaged' because the other one changed into yellowish red. I hope I'm clear at this. Thank you for reviewing and sticking to this story! :D

**p3paula:** welcome to the Family! In this story, I think Kuroko's perspective of the death had somehow increased because of the accident. Well, it's not as if he could see the death—that would be scary! Uhm, I made two extras, anyway~! I hope you like it and thank you for reading plus reviewing this story!

**AspergianStoryteller:** heyhoo, you're back! :D I hope this ending is your liking, though… is it happy enough? Oh, and I hope the extras are fine with you too… Anyway, thank you for reading this story!

**Another observer of the world:** ah, I'm supposed to be the one who's saying sorry for the late update! So, I'm sorry for making you wait! Hmu, about your questions… 1) No, the chapter is the end of the story. Well, I hope I can write this story more T^T 2) it has been answered in the second extra! Thank you for reading this story!

**cancer718:** hello, welcome back! Sorry for not adding sequel right away…but I added 2 extras for you! Tehee, I hope it's your liking, though. Anyway, thank you for reviewing!

* * *

**For everyone who is reading:**

**Completed. Thank you for everyone who is reading, reviewing, alerting, and favorites this story! Everything has an end and I hope this story has a decent one for you. It's my first completed story in this fandom, so you might say that I'm really happy to a whole new world! I sincerely thank you for my dear reviewers here: **YAOIfangirl1996, ixburnout, Seicchin, hitomi65, Gort, Bre, FanfictionPen, elishakanzen, cancer718, HelenMayson, aschidnosekai, Drunken Strawberries, Went, amariys, denOden, anon, animeangel98, vanillabeast, Uchizaki, el Cierto, Shirotsuki, Another observer of the world, invisiblue, FairyLucyka, weirdgrammar, Miss CatLover Chii, MistressChi08, p3paula, AspergianStoryteller.** Have a good day, everyone~ Please review, if you like :D**


	9. Extra: Matching Cups

**AU. Made with lots of love from the writer to the certain family. Probably filled with trivial things. I can't resist! Kuroko no Basuke will always belong to the owner(s).**

* * *

Extra: Matching Cups

* * *

"Aomine_-san_, be careful while washing." A six years old Kagami Taiga warned the five years old girl who was washing the dirty ware. "It's quite heavy, isn't it? Here, let me wash it for you." Without any further reply, Taiga took the ceramic glass she was holding.

Instead a smile, he got a deep pout from the girl. Frowning back, he questioned the girl, "What?"

"It's Satsuki!" Aomine Satsuki protested as she folded her hands. "You're referring me as if you don't know me, Kagamin_-niichan_!" She added with a whisper, "And Aomine_-san _is too much like Dai_-niichan_..."

"But you call me Kagami, too."

"That's different! I add 'n' at the back!" The battle became more fierce than he had thought. "Dai_-niichan_ and Akashi_-niichan_ both call me Satsuki."

"But Kuroko calls you Aomine_-san_, too."

"That's-!"

"What are you both arguing at?" A simple question came from the entrance of the kitchen. It was coming from the older Aomine; Aomine Daiki. He came with the tallest boy, Murasakibara Atsushi. "You're not teasing my sister, are you?"

"Of course not!"

"Dai_-niichan_! Mukkun!" Satsuki exclaimed, "Welcome back. Did you get the groceries?"

"Yup." Atsushi replied with a nod as he handed her the plastic groceries. "Your promise?" He held out a hand.

"Sure!" Satsuki took a candy from her pocket and handed it out to him. "Thank you, Mukkun." The tall boy nodded absentmindedly as the girl ruffled his hairs. Not long after that, Atsushi left the kitchen to watch a movie with the others.

Satsuki continued to put the plate to the cardboard, Daiki placed the groceries to its respective categories in refrigerator, and Taiga was still fixated in washing the dirty kitchenware. However, when Taiga was about to put one of the cup away, his hand slipped.

"...Ah!"

.

.

.

*PRANG!*

.

.

.

"...What are you doing, Kagami!" Daiki immediately rushed to the crime scene, forcefully yanking Taiga to move away from that spot. "Jeez, it'll get hard to clean. Step away from here, you both. I'll clean it up."

"B-But..." Satsuki looked troubled by this. She glanced at Taiga who somehow looked petrified by this. "...Kagamin-niichan?"

"Kagami? Oi!"

"...It was...Akashi's favorite cup..." Taiga panicked, he looked very afraid. "...What should I do...?"

"...In any case, let's just clean it up first." Daiki took control of the mess. "I'll talk with Akashi about this."

"..._Onii-chan_..."

"Yeah, Satsuki?"

"...We can't...do that." Satsuki hesitated saying this, but she continued nevertheless. "That cup...is Akashi-_niichan_'s memento...of his parents..."

"...Eh?"

"Yes." Taiga added surely, "He did mention to take care extra carefully of the cup. But just now, I-"

"What happened?"

The very child suddenly stood behind them with slight worry expression on his face. Quickly, Daiki covered the sight of cup pieces with his body and Taiga did too. Though, they missed one of the piece that was near where Seijuro stood. Seijuro picked it up, as the other children froze. Of course, he was considered sharp and in no time, he found out what happened.

"It's okay." He began kneeling to pick up the remaining cup pieces. "It can be replaced." Though, he assured softly, almost unconsciously, "But a person can not." unbeknownst to him, those three heard it, even it was transparent.

"But that cup-"

"There was already a crack below it." Seijuro assured surely, "The more important thing is; be careful of where you step."

"A-Ah, you're right." Daiki pursued calmly, "I'll get the vacuum cleaner."

"Please do." Seijuro agreed as he picked up another piece. "Taiga," the boy flinched, "and Satsuki, it's best for you both to go outside."

* * *

Taiga was feeling out of the blue; he didn't even know what to do the rest of the day. He sighed deeply while remembering the accident beforehand. Why wasn't he careful enough? He might not mastered the language well, but he had known of what memento was.

"Damn." He cursed under his breath. "Now what should I do to replace the cup...?"

"..._Ne, _I think you should speak to him, Kagamin_-niichan_." Satsuki tugged his clothes. "...I almost can't read Akashi_-niichan_, but at least I know that he didn't blame you at all." She nodded surely at this.

"She's right." Daiki suddenly popped up from the kitchen. He was already finished vacuuming the shards. His eyebrows furrowed, "If you want, I can go with you."

"No, it's okay." Taiga shook his head to assurance the Aomines, but they seemed uncertain at this. "It's all my fault. You don't have to cover it."

"How do you-" Daiki exclaimed, a bit surprised. "...No, wait. Akashi said the same thing too."

"He did!?" Taiga ruffled his hairs messily. "What should I do now? I can't possibly meet him after this... Maybe I should leave-"

"The hell you said that!" Daiki suddenly grabbed him by his clothes. Satsuki panicked seeing this. "You. Will. Not. Leave. This. House." It sounded like a threat, but Daiki really meant it.

"I'm sorry." Taiga replied quickly. "I think I'll talk to him..." Daiki and Satsuki nodded at the same time. "...But it's up to his choice whether to keep me here or not."

"Stop being a paranoid." Daiki retorted in dismay, but he understood anyway. "Good luck then."

* * *

"...Akashi."

When Taiga arrived at the scene, the cup pieces had been cleaned completely. However, he saw Seijuro, with his sleeve folded up neatly, was washing the dirty kitchenry.

"What is it?" Seijuro plainly replied; he even didn't glance a bit.

"I- Umm," Taiga stuttered to find the right words. "...About the tea cup...I'm sorry. Even though you told me to treat it carefully..."

Seijuro let out a sigh as he stopped washing. This time, he glanced at the red-haired half-foreigner boy. "You're still thinking about it? Just leave it, we're done with that."

"...But-!"

"I won't receive any reply nor complain here." Seijuro ordered as he put the last plate to the cardboard. "Save your energy for tomorrow. Go to sleep. We still have school tomorrow."

Seeing him narrowed his eyes, Taiga could only murmured a weak reply, "...Right."

"Oh, and one more thing." Seijuro cleaned his hands with the towel.

"Yeah?"

"Call the others." A small smile, almost faint, graced the Red King's Heir. "Let's sleep together tonight."

With a bright smile, Taiga replied quickly before running to the living room. "Yes!"

* * *

"Children are fickle creatures." The disowned Akashi heir sat at the balcony of his bedroom, looking at the stars. A pool of white breath came out from his mouth. It seems that he was cold; even it was in the first week of February already. "My perception can't decipher what they're thinking. There are few times that I can tell; but it's too vague."

A piece of blanket was gently brushed his shoulders. The boy with blank expression softly wrapped him with a thick blanket. "Unlike adults, children have their own way of thinking; and that makes them shine brightly." Tetsuya made himself sat next to Seijuro. "Are your fingers okay?"

"You always seem to understand me well." Seijuro smiled slightly as he showed one of his fingers got bandaged. Truthfully, he got cut when he took the shards. "It appears that my senses has gone numb these days."

"Isn't it okay for having fun once in a while?" Tetsuya turned his eyes to see the other children were sleeping inside. "Although, once in a while is still not enough. We want to be happy with the way we are now."

"Shouldn't you go to sleep now, Tetsuya?" Seijuro inquired, "It's already late. We don't want you to get cold."

"I guess." Tetsuya stood and smiled slightly. "You should take a rest too, Akashi_-kun_."

"I still want to stay like this a bit longer. You sleep first." Seijuro ordered him.

Tetsuya nodded slightly, "Alright. Good night, Akashi_-kun_."

"Good night, Tetsuya." Seijuro closed his eyes as he folded his hands neatly. Looking at the bright stars, he let out another white puff breathe. "...I guess I should head back to sleep now."

.

.

.

One week later

.

.

.

*TING*TONG*

"Excuse me, Kamamoto Delivery Service!" From behind the main door, there was a male voice. "There's a package for Shirogane-san!"

"Right~!" A tall boy arrived at the entrance of the mansion. On his mouth, there was a lollipop hanging. "Hee~ It's weird for Shiro_-chin _to have a package."

"Umm, you have to stamp this first..."

"Murasakibara, you forgot the stamp!" A boy with glasses scolded the tall boy. "Jeez, how many times did I tell you?"

"Do I really have to?"

"Of course you do!"

"Okay. I'm sorry, Mido-_chin_~"

"You're testing my patience, are you?"

"...Umm, the stamp?" The delivery man inquired hesitantly.

"Here you go!" Another child popped up suddenly before he stamped the post. He then smiled apologetically, "Sorry for the ruckus, thank you sir. Have a nice day-_ssu_!"

* * *

"What are you bringing, Kise_-kun_?" Tetsuya asked him slowly as the blonde boy brought the package to the living room. The children were watching or doing their homework there. "Be careful."

"I don't know... It's heavy, though." With a 'hup', Ryota put it down carefully. The curious children made a circle at it. "The delivery man said it was a package for Shiroganecchi."

"A package for Shirogane_-jiichan_?" The little girl inquired again as she flipped down her note. "Are you sure? He didn't say anything about it... Should we call him?"

"No, it's best to leave it untouched." Shintaro replied strictly. "Since he's probably busy, we shouldn't disturb him while doing his work." Shintaro glanced a the arriving boy. "Except it was Akashi who ordered them."

"You're right." Seijuro smirked as he ordered, "Open it up. It's for everyone."

Daiki looked a bit surprised, "A present for us?"

"Sweets?" Atsushi's eyes shone brightly.

Taiga sweatdropped hearing this, "Are sweets the only thing in your head?" He helped Ryota to open the box.

Satsuki's voice trailed off, "...A...cup?"

"Whoa, they're matching cups!" Ryota exclaimed happily. The cups are custom-made products which had different colors each.

"Everyone gets one each." Seijuro nodded as he pointed at the _kanji _grazed at the base of the cup. "Can you read the _kanji_?"

"...Mine is...this, right?" Taiga was a bit unsure because he was still learning _kanji_. He got the orange one.

"If my guess is right, mine is yellow!" Ryota took one of the cup. "Hehe, based on our names right?"

"Yay, mine is pink!" Satsuki claimed one of the cup happily. "Thank you, Akashi_-niichan_!"

"If that is the case, then mine will be the black one." Kuroko took the cup carefully; a small smile grazed his lips. "Thank you Akashi_-kun_."

Without a doubt, Shintaro took the green-colored cup. He slightly smiled. "This is quite a thing, Akashi. A custom-made from the famous craftsman?"

"Thanks, Akashi." Daiki took the blue-colored one. "It's cool!"

"...Hmm, I guess mine is this?" Atsushi took the red and purple cups. He gave Seijuro the red one. The only one remaining cup is the white-colored; possibly for the butler, Shirogane Eiji. "Hn, red really suits you best, Aka_-chin_."

"Thank you, Atsushi." Seijuro replied as the tall boy gave the red-colored cup. That was when he noticed something off; unlike the others who looked proud at their cup, Taiga was still fixated on his orange-colored cup. "...What's wrong, Taiga? Is it not your liking?"

"No! I like it very much!" Taiga replied quickly, it seemed that their interactions made everyone turned at them. "...No, it's just- Nothing really."

"If there's something wrong, you should say it, Kagami-kun." Tetsuya patted the boy's shoulder gently. "It's best to let out your feelings."

"...It's truly a trivial thing, really!" Taiga exclaimed quickly. "Don't mind me!"

"Well, let me guess, then." Seijuro didn't wait for his denial, "Are you worried about your name?"

"...Eh?"

"Unlike others, your name isn't formed with colors, right?" Taiga left speechless; he knew that Seijuro was pretty sharp but how did he know _exactly _what Taiga was thinking?

Stuttered, red, and looking at his feet were the only things that the boy could do. "...It's...really...unimportant...right?"

"You idiot, Kagami." A light punch came from the tanned boy. It was replied by a low hum from the tallest boy.

"Why are you thinking such?" Shintaro asked him in wonder. The little girl tilted her head in reply.

Only Ryota felt the same, "Well, if I am Kagamicchi, I might get jealous too..."

"Why not change your way of thinking?" Tetsuya spoke, a bit smiling. "Right, Akashi-kun?"

"You're right." As if he knew what he was saying, the leader of the group said. "There are White here," which indicated his butler, "Black," Tetsuya smiled, "Purple," Atsushi tilted his head, "Blue," Daiki looked proud, "Yellow," Ryota grinned, "Green," Shintaro scoffed, "Pink," Satsuki was a bit shocked, she thought she was considered blue; though she liked pink, "...and Red." Seijuro glanced sadly; only Tetsuya and Shintaro understood what he was reffering to. He continued, "So why don't you see your name as a reflection?"

"Huh?"

"In other words, a mirror."

Taiga suddenly remembered about his lesson with Shintaro. "Oh! The other kanji?"

"Indeed." Seijuro nodded, "Do you know what happens after the rain?"

"A rainbow." Satsuki answered happily. "It has 7 different colors!"

"No, it's not all that." Tetsuya added as he put his hand on the little girl's shoulder, "A pool of water."

"Correct." Seijuro added with a rare, gentle smile. "Your name means a reflection of the rainbow after the rain."

"...Even though my name is in different _kanji_?" Taiga inquired softly.

"Yes, of course." Seijuro answered surely. "Even if it's a coincidence or happens by chance, it will turn out to what you believe. I believe that our meetings with everyone here weren't mere coincidences." The others smiled slightly, "What do you believe, Taiga?"

Taiga's face brightened, he grinned in reply. "...I believe in you. Always and always will!"

* * *

**Hello! Thank you for reading this story again. I made this based on a matching cups sold in internet. They basically have the same strip patterns; but in different angles and colors too. It is supposed to be posted at chapter 4, but it got long after I added it, so I cut it. My friend forced me to post it...so, yeah. Thanks for everyone who had alerted/favorited/reviewed this story! I really appreciate it! Until the next time :)  
**


End file.
